


Lucky You! (BTS × Reader × Got7)

by KoiSoraYume



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 47,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiSoraYume/pseuds/KoiSoraYume
Summary: The reader, a normal college kpop fan, wishes one night that she could meet BTS. To her surprise, they actually appear! In the midst of handling the chaos of seven famous and handsome men appearing, Got7 appears as well! Why did these fourteen men appear? More importantly, how will they get back?





	1. A Day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is boring, but I promise there's plenty of things that happen later. This is a fanfic with an actual plot, so it needs some exposition. I hope you enjoy!

(Y/n)= your name

(Y/f/s)= your favorite sauce

(H/c)= hair color

(H/l)= hair length 

 

After class was over, you hurry back toward dorms. The weather was nice, so you slowed to admire the blue cloudless sky. On your way down the old brick path toward the dorms, you feel your stomach grumble. Okay, you thought. I'll get some food then I'll watch for an hour. No more than that. You have to get your homework done. You remind yourself. 

You walk with your hand resting on your abdomen, feeling the vibrations your stomach made as it never let you forget your hunger. You look down and sigh. All you ate this morning was a granola bar before you rushed out to class; it is now after two. You had actually woken up early in order to be on time to your first class, but it seems that no matter how early you wake, you always runs late and have to rush. 

"(Y/n)!" 

You look up to see your friend Amber skipping toward you. Her brunette ponytail swung with each step. Amber was so far the only friend you really related with. You are both immense fans of Kpop. 

"Amber!" You calls back. You hug Amber, lifting her off the ground a bit. 

"Still as strong as yesterday," Amber stated rubbing her shoulders once you put her back down. "You're too strong for someone who doesn't exercise much." She laughs. 

"It's not that I'm strong, it's just that you're so tiny." You retort. You knew it would upset Amber as it upsets many short people for some reason. 

"Well, maybe you're just freakishly tall." Amber rolls her eyes.

"Me, freakishly tall?" You stare in disbelief. "For your information, I am perfectly average." You laugh. Suddenly you get an idea. 

"Fee fi fo fum," you belt out as you walk toward Amber. A passerby looks at you strangely and you suddenly lose your will to go through with the act. After the passerby walks a good distance down the path, you laugh again hugging Amber and placing your chin on her head. "I'm average." 

"I know," Amber says. "Anyway, you'll never guess what I watched!" 

You roll your eyes because you know exactly what she watched for the umpteenth time. 

"Exo The Eve, Kai focus?" 

Amber's lips made a round shape and her eyes widened. After a few seconds, she slaps your shoulder. 

"You really know me too well!" She giggles. 

"Yeah, well..." you trail off. "Is Kai your ultimate bias now?" 

"Oh never, sugar, you know BTS is always my ultimate stan." 

"And look at you cheating on them with Kai." You say jokingly.  

"Not like we'll ever meet them anyway." Amber shrugs.

"Yeah," You agree. Your stomach growls louder to once again gain your attention. "Well I better head back I have Kpop to watch and food to eat." 

"I'll be in the library if you need me to talk about some things only a fangirl would understand." She wiggles her eyebrows and you laugh before continuing your path to the dorms. You attempted to wiggle your eyebrows, but you found you could only lift your left eyebrow easily. At best, one at a time. How does she do that? You contemplated all the way back to your room. 

Once you close the door, you find your roommate isn't home, just how you like it. You and she didn't really talk much and when both of you were there, it was just awkward. You take your laptop out of your backpack tossing it onto your bed and plopping your backpack on the floor beside your desk. 

You go to your minifridge and pull out some chicken nuggets arranging eight onto a small saucer before putting them in the microwave. Which group should I start with today? You thought while waiting for your chicken nuggets to heat. You changed into your comfy loose crop top and your athletic shorts. Comfort equals quality. You opened the window near your bed to let the breeze refresh your space. The microwave beeped and you hurried over to retrieve your nuggets and a bottle of (y/f/s) before sitting back on your bed. 

You open your laptop and decide to watch some BTS videos. You laugh at their silliness and Namjoon's cringey aegyo. The breeze blows your (h/l) hair in your face and you huff. Seriously?! You think as you get up to retrieve a hair tie. You try to rap it around your thick hair, but it snaps flying somewhere in the room. You settle for a headband to push back the hair. You're about to sit back down when you notice it's already dark outside. Shoot. It's 8 o'clock. You sigh heavily. You notice that your roommate still hasn't returned and you briefly wonder where she is. I shouldn't watch anymore, you think, but then you spot a compilation video in the related list. After this one, you lie to yourself knowing you couldn't care less about your homework. 

After a few hours you feel yourself growing sleepy. As you watch a video of cute moments BTS has had with fans a tear slides down your cheek. They're so lucky. I wish I could meet them even once, but nooo I have to live in a different country. You hug your pillow and sniffle softly. I can't even afford to see them in concert! I'm a broke college kid... 

You hear chatter outside your window, but you bury your face deeper into your pillow. 

"Look, the window's open." 

"Uh.... excuse me?" A voice calls out. 

You didn't think they were talking to you and you knew better than to talk to strangers. You move to close the window peering into the darkness behind your dorms with tear-stained eyes. 

"Hello?" The voice calls again and your eyes focus in on the figure. You gasp and move beside the window to hide out of sight.

"No way. No way. No way. No way no way no way. No friggin way." You mutter to yourself. You peek out again and he's still standing there... with the rest of his group. 

"Could you help us miss?"


	2. Come Again?

(C/n)= country name

"Could you help us miss?" Namjoon asked. 

"Yes, of course!" You say as you scurry down two flights of stairs and run around the to the back of the building. You come face to face with the group, out of breath and hair frizzy. You suddenly felt embarrassed you rushed out here like that. 

"Sorry for inconveniencing you," Namjoon started, "but we are really lost. We were all practicing... I mean, I should introduce myself first. I'm Kim Namjoon and we are BTS." He studied your face to see if you recognized them. It was obvious to him that you did since you had both your hands covering your mouth and nose with your eyes wide as plates. "What's your name?" He smiled. 

"(Y/n)..." You said quietly. 

"Well, (y/n), I hate to be rude, but could we come in? It's a little cold out here." 

You nodded realizing that you were feeling a little chill yourself. In the light of the lobby, they could see what you were wearing causing a pink dusting on their cheeks. Of course, you didn't notice because you were on guard. BTS is internationally famous, you didn't want to cause them trouble. You led them upstairs looking around every now and again to see if someone was looking. Thankfully, you recalled that there was a party happening in one of the fraternities so most of the students were there and the rest probably didn't want to step foot out of their room. You lead them into your dorm room which now seemed cramped with the eight of you. 

"You can sit anywhere you'd like except for that bed over there," you pointed to your roommate's bed. "That's not mine." You stood straight up as they all awkwardly shuffled to sit on your desk, bed, and beanbag. Only Namjoon was still standing looking at you. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" You questioned. "I have water and uh... water..." you said inwardly berating yourself for not buying that pack of soda. You hear a chuckle from the bed and you see Hoseok holding back laughter. Your head starts pounding from embarrassment.  

"Water is fine." Namjoon answered looking at Hoseok. 

You nodded at him and opened your minifridge taking out eight small bottles of water and holding them in your arms. 

"Let me help, please." Namjoon offered taking three into each of his large hands and handing them to the band members. You handed one to him and he took the bottle from your now chilled hand warming it slightly with his touch. He smiled gratefully at you. 

You noticed almost everyone's eyes focused on the ground prompting you to look down too. You noticed your semi-revealing clothing and wrapped yourself in your blanket. It was silent for a moment before Namjoon spoke again. 

"So, we're really in trouble." He says, drawing your eyes to his face. "We were practicing for our live stage next week and we suddenly ended up here." 

"What do you mean 'we suddenly ended up here'? You were in Korea and now you're in (c/n)!" You could tell he was confused, but you had to ask since you were just as confused as he was. 

"(Y/n), I don't know either. It was day and now it's night. I don't know what's going on, but we don't have our phones. They're still in the practice room. May I borrow your phone?" 

"Of course!" You respond hurriedly looking around for your phone. You looked on your desk, on your bed and even in the minifridge. You laugh nervously as you ask Hoseok, Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung to lift their legs so you can look under the bed. You get on your knees and bend sideways, but you don't see anything. 

"Why am I always doing this?" You yell out loud temporarily forgetting you have company. 

"Um... (y/n)?" You hit your head on the bottom of the bed in shock. 

"Yes...?" You answer cautiously and unbeknownst to BTS, hiding your embarrassment by staying halfway under the bed. 

"You phone pocket." Hoseok says speaking broken English. 

You slowly slide out from under your bed as you reach to your back pocket. 

"Oh..." you say as you put the password in and hand the phone to Namjoon without thinking. 

"Is this..." Namjoon begins and he flips the phone to face the rest of you. "...us?" 

"No it's just another bunch of good looking Korean men that look a lot like you." You say before covering your mouth surprising yourself. Are you dumb? Are you stupid? Why would you be sarcastic with someone you admire? Have you no self control? You chasten yourself. The group of boys laugh except for Suga who has fallen asleep on your beanbag. Namjoon chuckles before dialing a number on the phone. He turns toward the other side of the room before he starts talking. The rest of you get quieter, but still converse. 

"You're so funny, (y/n)." Jimin says still holding back laughs. 

You laugh along secretly still ashamed of your behavior. You open your water bottle to drink and miss your mouth. The water spills on your blanket and dribbles down your chin causing the group of boys to struggle holding back laughter. Jimin looks like he's about to cry from laughing so hard. 

Their laughter makes you relax slightly and you threaten to throw water on Jungkook who kept imitating your face when you realized that you missed your mouth garnering more laughter from the group. 

"Aren't you all a little friendly with someone you just met?" You ask them. 

"We could say the same to you," Jin piped up from his seat at the desk. He smiles as he adjusts so he is now leaning on your desk. "You may be our fan, but this is your first time meeting us. So I think introductions are in order." He sees fit to start as the oldest member. "Hello, I'm Seokjin Kim, but everyone calls me Jin." 

"Don't you mean worldwide handsome?" You joked. Jin became obviously embarrassed as he shifted to scratch the back of his neck and chuckle nervously. 

"Yoongi." Yoongi mutters causing you to look down at him. His eyes are still closed but you guess he wasn't sleeping as deeply as you thought. 

"I'm your hope, you're my hope, I'm-" 

"JHope." You laugh finishing his sentence. He beams at you. 

"But you can call me Hobi." He smiles. You smile back and he seems to be taken aback by your friendliness now that you've calmed down. "You already know that's Namjoon, or Joonie if you'd like." He winks at you. 

You giggle. 

"I'm Jimin." He says smiling. You admire his eyes as they curve up into crescents and his cheeks puff out from smiling. You can't help but smile back. 

"Hi, I'm Taehyung," he said putting both of his hands up beside his head showing you his palms and waving. His greeting reminded you of BTS' interview on the Ellen Show. "They call me TaeTae." 

"And I'm Jungkook, the sexiest one in the group." Hobi reached over and grabbed the back of his neck. Jungkook tensed under his grip and started laughing. The rest of the boys were laughing as well. 

You all laughed more, joking about various things as each member tried to one up each other. After a short while Namjoon turned around and cleared his throat signaling that he was finished on the phone. You all turned to look at him, even Yoongi opened an eye. 

"They didn't believe me." Namjoon said defeated.

"Come again? They didn't believe that the Kim Namjoon is not in the practice room? Did you ask them to check?"

"I did, but they said that BTS is in there practicing! They wouldn't even patch me through to Bang PD-nim." He looked down as he gave your phone back.

"How could you all be in the practice room when you are here?" You ask. Namjoon shakes his head. 

"I'm not sure either." He replies. This doesn't make any sense, you think. 

"Well, we better go. We've caused you enough trouble." 

They group of boys look noticeably shocked and saddened as they stand. They all face you and bow deeply thanking you for your hospitality. You bow to them to be polite. As they turn to leave, you suddenly have many thoughts. Where will they stay? Do they even know anyone here? They won't sleep outside will they? What if another fan finds them and posts on social media? Oh no...

"Wait!" You shout, stopping them. You know you still have about a thousand dollars in savings from working the past two years. Would you drain it all for them? Yes. Yes I would. You decide without a second thought.


	3. Pepper Spray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The chapter was really long, so I ended up having to break it into three parts. As such, Got7's appearance will be a little delayed. Sorry! 

You leave the boys in the room and stand in the hall with your blanket wrapped around you. You lean against the door and breathe deeply, closing your eyes. You pull out your phone and start searching for nearby hotels and their prices. 

You see a hotel with decent pricing and star rating. The reviews are good, too. You'd never let yourself live if you let then stay in a craptastic motel or something like that. You reserve two double bed rooms online, which was fortunately well within your budget due to a sale. 

Now, how will I get them there? You think about possible methods. You do have a car, but at most it can seat five, besides you, and only if they squish. Remembering Jin's wide shoulder's, you don't think that would be a good idea. I suppose I'll have to do two trips. 

You crack open your room door to find that BTS is indeed still there. You aren't hallucinating. You watch them for a moment still in disbelief. The room is oddly silent and tense, you had never seen them like this.

You overhear Jimin ask with obvious concern, "what will happen to us, hyung? Will we have to sleep outside?" Namjoon walks over and places a hand on his shoulder. His face looked so sad and it pulled on your heartstrings. You could never decide on a bias in BTS, instead declaring them all bias wreckers. That seemed to be how powerful BTS was- you could feel as though you've gotten wrecked even if nothing occurred physically. You had to beat back your inner fangirl to once again resume being a decent human. (Y/n) he is upset! Stop thinking he's cute! 

"(Y/n)?" Hoseok asks, curious as to why you're peeking around the door and smiling like a creep. You seem to be spooking him and you knew he was a scaredy cat. You decide to play with him and don't respond. Instead you just slowly walk toward him, everyone's eyes on you. When you reach him, you roll your eyes back and pretend you're going to bite him causing him to scream. You double over laughing, clutching your stomach on the floor. Your laughter was a signal that you were indeed alright. It wasn't only Hobi that was concerned. Soon everyone in the room was laughing, even Yoongi. 

"You really are a scaredy cat!" You yell through your laughter. 

"He totally is," Yoongi speaks looking at you rolling on the floor. "But he's my scaredy cat." He says with a straight face. Causing you to look at him with wide eyes and sit up straight. 

"You mean, you guys are really..." you begin to fall back into fangirling. 

"Hyung, don't say misleading things!" Hobi says throwing your pillow at Yoongi's face. "We aren't anything more than brothers, (y/n). Hyung just likes to play with ARMY by hinting things." Hobi rolls his eyes and leans back on the wall beside your bed. Yoongi shrugs and smirks mischeviously looking you in the eyes. 

"No, no no no. Don't you give me those eyes. I will report you for harassment." You laugh. 

"Ah, so you're another fan weak to my charms." He says it with such a serious face that it's hard for you to tell whether he's joking. Using past reference, you assume that he is. You choose to ignore his comment. Instead telling them the plan. 

"I reserved two rooms at a hotel about fifteen minutes away. They both have two beds. I will drive you all there, but my car can only seat four comfortably at a time." You look around at their faces. Many of them seem surprised, but Yoongi and Jungkook have blank faces. Taehyung is staring at your wall and tracing something on it with his finger. 

"You're really too kind," Namjoon says. 

"Wow, (y/n)! You're so nice!" Jimin chimes in. You giggle seeing his face light up. 

"It's really no biggie. So, we have to decide who is heading over first." You all discuss who is heading over first. You decide to send Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, and Jungkook first and Yoongi, Hobi and Taehyung next. As you head out with the first group, you remind the second group to keep the curtains drawn and door locked. 

"Don't answer it for anyone, okay? I and my roommate are the only one's with keys." Suddenly you realize that your roommate could walk right in and find these grown handsome men here. You shoot her a text to see what she's up to and, surprisingly, she replies quickly. Not coming back tonight. You read. Well, it is a Friday night. Who would be coming bac tonight? 

"Do not leave this room," you warn again before heading out and locking the door. As you again cautiously search the halls, you use the stairwell on the backside of the building which hardly anyone uses.

"Wait here," you say as you walk gingerly down the steps. On the last flight of stairs, there's a drunk guy passed out. You make the effort to lift him and are able to lean him against the wall. He smelled like he had been smoking things that aren't allowed on campus and drinking some string liquor. You're just about to walk past him and check outside the building when a hand grabs yours. The drunk guy is looking at you through red glassy eyes. 

"Hey pretty lady," he slurs out. "Can I talk to you?" You grow tense and he seems to notice. 

"I'm actually in a rush-" 

"It won't take long, I promise." His grip on your hand tightens causing you to wince in pain. "Why won't any pretty girls talk to me? Am I that worthless?" 

"No, no, but I really need to go," you say hurriedly trying to pry your hand from his. 

"Come on, just talk to me!" He whines pulling you toward him. 

"No!" You yell and the guy's hand is ripped from yours. 

"She said she didn't want to," Jungkook says hiking the guy up against the wall. The rest of the guys stand behind Jungkook making the guy afraid. "I'll give you a hand to hold." He says grabbing his hand and squeezing. You could see Jungkook's muscles bulging as he squeezed. You stare at him with wonder. He throws the guy back on the stairs and looks at you. 

"Are you okay?" He asks eyes filled with concern. 

"I'm fine," you laugh still noticeably uneasy. "This kind of thing isn't uncommon, that's why I carry this." You pull out your pepper spray keychain to show them. None of them seem comforted by the sight of your pepper spray and instead remain silent. 

"You're really too pretty to be walking around dressed like this." Jimin says stepping forward and putting his jean jacket on you. 

"I'm sorry you can't dress how you'd like, but the world we live in..." Namjoon trails off. He didn't need to finish the sentence. Noticing the atmosphere getting heavy you speak up.

"Well, it's a good thing you guys are here!" You chirp trying to pick the mood up off the ground. "You're my heroes," you say dramstically and flutter your eyelashes causing a few chuckles. "Now, let's head to the hotel."


	4. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I fused two parts together because it would have been too long to write out the entirety of the reader's actions. In the first half, the reader is driving the first group (Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, Jungkook) to the hotel. In the second half, she is driving the second group (Suga, Hobi, Taehyung). This is a long chapter! Just a heads up!

(f/c)= favorite color

(f/p/p)= favorite pizza place 

 

After a bit of arguing, you all are finally able to decide on seating. Jin and Jimin take the window seats in the back while Jungkook sits in the middle. Everyone agreed that Namjoon ought to take shotgun even though Jimin did kick up a bit of a fuss about it. After Jimin thought about it, he agreed with the others that Namjoon does have the better linguistic finesse, so he opts to sit behind you. 

"Okay guys, buckle your seatbelts," you order as you buckle yours and glance in the rearview mirror. You see Jungkook's iconic bunny smile and your heart melts.

"Right," Jimin agrees as he struggles to buckle his seatbelt. You can hear him fiddle with the seatbelt and you think about getting out to help him until Jin leans over Jungkook and buckles it for him. 

"Ya, Jimin-ah, aren't you already old enough to buckle yourself in? I didn't raise you like this!" Jin scolds. Jungkook laughs and teases Jimin for being short like a baby and Namjoon laughs. 

Jin-eomma indeed, you think as you pull out of the parking lot. 

You try keeping your eyes on the road, but you can't help glancing up every now and again to see that BTS is actually sitting in your car. The car is silent except for Jungkook still teasing Jimin quietly in the back. You giggle as you think about how lucky you are. Everyone's attention is drawn toward you and pretend you didn't do it. You stare down the road, hardening your face. 

"Did you just giggle, (y/n)?" Jimin asks his attention torn from his dongsaeng. 

"Me? No, why would I ever?" 

"It sounded like a giggle didn't it?" Jimin looks to Jungkook and Jin for affirmation. They both nod. 

"It did sound like a giggle. Did you think of something funny?" Jin asks. You are really losing your cool now. You laugh nervously. 

"Oh yeah, it was really funny! You see, there's this boy who really doesn't like this other boy and one day in class they get put in the same group and accidentally kiss!" You ramble trying to piece together a funny story. You chuckle nervously as the car falls into silence again. 

"Isn't that Naruto?" Jimin and Jungkook ask in unison.

"Oh, is it?" You laugh awkwardly. 

"Let me show you how a real joke is done," Jin starts. 

"No, please don't-" Namjoon tries to stop him. You already know what's coming, but you are looking forward to it. 

"What do you call a deer with good eyes?" Jin questions, unfazed by Namjoon's interruption. Jimin waits in anticipation and Namjoon resigns himself to staring out the window. 

"A good idea!" Jin exclaims when no one responds. He laughs at his own joke. Namjoon and Jungkook groan, but Jimin crumbles into laughter. You don't turn around to see him since you're driving, but you can imagine his face from all the video's you've seen. You struggle to hold back laughter as well, but you succumb to the dumb humor within a few moments. Jin's squeaky laugh wasn't helping either. Jin looks at you surprised although you can't see him. 

"You liked my joke?" Jin asked causing your eyes to flick up to the rearview mirror to see him. 

"Of course! I've watched a ton of compilation videos! It's great to experience it in person," you trail off realizing you've slipped back into fangirl mode. My fangirliness may be stronger than I thought it was. I thought I would be cooler than this if I met them. Jin seems embarrassed at your statement and hits Jungkook's arm repeatedly. 

"No fair!" Jimin cuts in. "You know all about us, but we don't know anything about you." 

"There's really not that much to know." You respond slightly embarrassed about your dull life. You pull up to a red light and decided that your life is like a mixture of yellow and red lights. 

"Everyone has something interesting, sometimes you just have to dig for it!" Jimin counters. "Let me interview you. We'll get to the bottom of your interests." You start to protest, but he pouts, which is actually the most adorable face. 

"Fine," you agree as the light turns green. 

"When did you become a fan of BTS?" Jimin asks in his best reporter voice. 

"I've been a fan since about 2015. So I haven't been with you all since the beginning, sorry" You responded, feeling ashamed for some reason. 

"No, ARMY is ARMY," Jimin replies. "It doesn't matter how long you've been around." You feel assured in your fan status now, since the Jimin of BTS just comfirmed it. 

"Okay, (y/n), question two, who is your favorite member of BTS?" At this question, everyone in the car is silent, the four men waiting to hear your response. 

"Well," you begin, "I love all of you." The men grow steadily embarrassed, even Namjoon coughs as he attempts to get the embarrasment out of his system.  

"That's the same as cheating," Jungkook stutters out. "You can only choose one." 

"But it's true I love all of you," you respond. "I love Jin's dad jokes and his EatJin segments. I love Suga's nonchalance, but how he really cares- and his extraness is hilarious. I love Namjoon's contrast between his raps and his adoration of cute things and I find his clumsiness cute. I love Hobi's smile and his strength to keep smiling even when he's down. I love Jimin's puffy eyes and his soft heart. I love Taehyung's weirdness and his love for his family. I love Jungkook's boyish mindset and his competitive nature. I am a huge fan of all of you, I can't just choose one."

You finish your rant with satisfaction in the answer you have provided. Each member is embarrassed, but also pleased with the praise you have given them. Namjoon is especially pleased and a smile creeps onto his face when he sees the gleam in your eye and your excitement while talking about each of them. You look so pretty to him when you're passionate like that. For a moment, he was even glad that the other members couldn't see your face light up like that. 

"What are you smiling at, hyung?" Jungkook asks leaning forward to see his face. Namjoon turns his face back toward the window. 

"Ya, Jimin, is that the best you could come up with?" Namjoon scoffs obviously ignoring Jungkook's inquiry. Jungkook leans back in the seat already moving on from the thought. 

"Well, you take over then, hyung," Jimin spits back at him and crosses his arms.

Then you are bombarded with questions about your favorite foods, hobbies, and colors until you arrive at the hotel. 

This is just like an interview. 

\------------------------

The second group didn't argue about seats like the first group. Everyone gets in the car as if the arrangement was predetermined, but there's no way you could know whether or not they actually discussed it. Yoongi sits behind you and almost immediately lays sideways, taking up the middle seat as well. Taehyung sits behind the passenger seat which is occupied by Hobi. The car is quiet until Taehyung says something you can't quite interpret. 

"What?" You ask trying to get him to repeat what he said. 

"What are we going to eat? I'm hungry," he repeats. Your eyes flick up to the rear view mirror and to your surprise, Taehyung matches your eyes, his face without any expression. Ah, the infamous blank Tae, you think. Then he suddenly pouts, puffing his cheeks and widening his eyes. "I'm hungwy," he says again in an cutesy voice. Flustered, you set your eyes back on the road. Seeing your face tense in the lighting of the streetlights, Hobi misunderstands your response.

"Ya! Stop bothering her! She's going to hate us if you keep pestering." He says. "You should apologize, (y/n) is already doing a lot for us."

"Ah," Taehyung says realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry." He flashes his boxy grin and you can't help but smile back even though he can't see it. However, Hobi does see, and it makes his heart flutter. He clutches at his chest and you look at him with concern. 

"Are you okay?" You ask. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, wide eyes fixed on your face. 

"Okay," you trail off. "Anyway, I was thinking of ordering some pizza and wings once we get to the hotel. You guys just came from practice right? Sorry, I wanted to feed you all sooner, but I couldn't keep you in my dorm."

"I like food." Yoongi suddenly says from his resting spot. You can't see him, but you imagine he still has his eyes closed. 

"That settles it, Yoongi has spoken. There shall be food." You respond jokingly. Unbeknownst to you, a small smile graces his lips. Taehyung laughs, the deep sound resonating in the car. That sounds so much better in person, you confirm. As you pull up to a stop light, you let your mind wander, imagining what a date with Taehyung would be like. You imagine him laughing at you getting icecream on your face and wiping it off with his thumb. You scoff at yourself noticing how your fantasies have been tainted from watching too many Korean dramas. 

"(Y/n)?" A familiar voice interrupts your thoughts. 

"Yes?" You respond, still semi-lost in your thoughts.

"The light is green." You look to the green light suddenly realizing you are driving a car. You glance at Hobi who is smiling at you in the most endearing way. "You should pay attention," he says chuckling. You nod at him and focus on driving the car. The car is quiet again and you take it upon yourself to break the silence. 

"What do you call an idea with good eyes? A good idea!" You say, losing momentum once you realize the joke wasn't told correctly. "Wait, no, what do you call a good deer with eyes? An idea!" You pout trying to figure out why you are messing up like this. Gee, (y/n), you can't even tell a joke correctly. This is embarrassing. For all this effort, you really should have just stayed silent. You hear a sound like someone just choked on a laugh and look in the rear view to see Yoongi sitting up, face red from laughter. Suddenly everyone in the car is laughing, even you. 

"You really can't tell a joke," Yoongi comments.

"Hey, I can tell a joke! I just messed up one time!" 

"Really?" Hobi asks. "You always do funny things (y/n). Seriously, you're really funny." He laughs.

"Are you saying I'm a joke?" You pretend to pout and the car gets silent.

"No, I didn't mean..." Hobi struggles to find the words to say.

"Look what you did, hyung! Now (Y/n) is sad." Taehyung shouts.

"You were laughing too!" he rebuts. 

"Just apologize already." Yoongi says with seriousness. 

"I-" Hobi begins. "I'm sorry (y/n), I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just saying that I appreciate your humor and you make me laugh..." he trails off again and you turn your face away struggling to hold back your laughter. After a few seconds you turn back to face him making the silliest face you can muster. Hobi bursts into laughter and so do you. 

"It's okay guys, I was just playing around." You laugh and reach over to pat Hobi's shoulder. Hobi heats when you touch him, it's a good thing you can't see his flushed face in the dim lighting. Yoongi and Taehyung both take notice of your show of affection, a hint of jealousy present in both of their eyes. 

"Glad that you were joking, for a second I thought you suddenly lost your sense of humor," Hobi says. 

"Me? Lose my sense of humor? Never." You joke pushing him a little bit. You look up in the rear view mirror and see Yoongi staring out the window and Taehyung, again, meeting your eyes. 

"I know I'm pretty, but you don't have to keep looking," you joke at Taehyung, your eyes drifting back to the road.

"Yeah, you are," he says. You nearly choke. Your eyes fly to look at him again, but he's still just watching you. Not knowing what to say you try to think about driving to the hotel, but his phrase keeps replaying in your mind. He thinks I'm pretty! Me, this potato like person has been called pretty by two handsome guys tonight! 

"Don't mind him," Yoongi suddenly says. "Taehyung flirts with all the fans." 

"Right..." You say, trying to act as if your ego was not deflating at this very moment. "I get it, you guys are a super popular group. It makes sense that there is some fan service-" You try to sound like you're not hurt, but just from your words Yoongi knew that you were upset. He should've let Taehyung have his golden moment. 

"But you really are pretty," Yoongi interrupts to the surprise of everyone in the car. Yoongi coughs, sending a signal to the other two men.

"Yeah, (y/n), fan service or not, I meant it." Taehyung says.

"Super pretty!" Hobi says doing some cringeworthy aegyo.

"See? We all think you're pretty. You are pretty. That's from a guy to a girl, not a star to a fan." Yoongi affirms. You smile, still thinking that the sweetness of the moment is a bit overkill. 

"Okay guys, I get it. I'm pretty. Thank you all for the compliments. I'm okay, seriously." As you pull into the hotel parking lot, you unbuckle your seatbelt and turn to grin at your three friends- each of their hearts struck with a sense of wonder. You giggle.

"When will you get out?" You ask, again poking fun at them. They all seem to snap out of their trance and chuckle awkwardly as they exit the vehicle. You get out last and lock the car doors as you lead the boys inside. You skip the front desk, since you already have the room key. Getting on the elevator, you go up to the fourth floor and walk into a room at the end of the hall. The rest of BTS is already there waiting for you all. It seems quiet until you all arrive, some members sleeping on the beds, others sitting around the room. Jin is making a cup of tea with the water heater. When the door clicks closed, they all shift their attention to you all. Under the eyes of seven handsome guys, you start to feel a little nervous and start rubbing your hands together. 

"You're here!" Jin says excitedly. The members in the room smile as Taehyung, Hobi, and Yoongi walk around you to enter further into the room. You stand awkwardly at the entrance until Jin comes and gently ushers you further into the room, his arm around your lower back, but not touching, just hovering. You giggle. Jin really is a gentleman among gentlemen. You realize that you're still in your crop top and shorts and the embarrassment rises up again. 

"I'll be right back!" You say rushing out of the room. You go to your car to retrieve the extra outfit you keep in there for emergencies. You put on a pair of faded light blue jeans and your (f/c) top, tying your grey hoodie around your waist. You decide to keep on the shoes you're wearing since they're comfortable. You take a hair tie from your wrist and once again attempt to restrain your hair. This time you succeed. You head back to the room where the boys are waiting. When you enter, the boys again turn their attention toward you. 

"Wow," Namjoon says. 

"Wow," Taehyung imitates. 

"What?" You ask. You were surprised by their reaction. This is such a lazy outfit. I my hair is so frizzy! 

"You look good, (y/n)." Jimin grins at you.

"Thanks," you reply smiling back. It doesn't matter what you thought about how you looked, the guys thought you were gorgeous dressed like that. 

"Who's ready for pizza?" You take out your phone and go to the mobile ordering site for (f/p/p).


	5. The Ultimate Favorite

The pizza arrives and you all move to grab a slice before sitting down. You're about to take a seat on the floor when Namjoon offers his seat to you. You're taken aback at his courtesy and attempt to turn down his offer.

"No, really, it's okay. You can sit," you say flustered. 

"No, you should really take the chair," Namjoon replies. Slightly embarrassed that he is offering to sit on the floor for you, you slide into the chair. 

"Thank you," you say earning a sweet dimpled smile from Namjoon. 

You take a bite of your pizza, but the cheese won't break off the bite you had taken. You keep trying to break it by taking another, albeit smaller, bite. Instead you looked like a hamster as your cheeks fill with food- and the cheese still wouldn't break!

"Do you like it?" Jungkook laughs. You thought nobody was paying attention, but they were all staring at you, some holding back laughter watching you enjoy the food. Finally, the cheese breaks. You look Jungkook straight in the eyes, cheese hanging from your mouth and nod. He thinks your face is cute puffed up and resists the urge to pinch your cheeks. 

"Oh gosh, (y/n)," Jin says from his chair in the corner. He stands and brings you a napkin. He holds it out to you, but you look up at him questioningly. You chew the food and swallow, sauce covering your lips. Jin finds you at this angle endearing, as you look like a child. He can't hold back his motherly instincts. He huffs before getting on one knee and holding your face as he wipes your mouth with a napkin. Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook have wide eyes and Namjoon looks as if he can't believe what is happening. Your eyes widen as well, embarrassed but also enraptured by Jin's appeal. When Jin is finished wiping, he holds your face a bit longer than necessary. Jimin looks from your face to Jin's. 

"Does this mean Jin is your bias?" He asks with curiosity and a hint of something else. You look to him and laugh. Bothered slightly that your attention had shifted, Jin drops his hand and returns to his seat. 

"What did I tell you?" You ask Jimin in a pseudo-scolding voice. Jimin laughs and you find yourself laughing along. 

"Just that I'm her ultimate favorite," Jimin says throwing his arm over your shoulder and winking. Taehyung and Hoseok choke on their pizza. Yoongi is already asleep, as far as you can tell. Everyone who was a witness to your words jut shook their heads, but Jungkook couldn't let Jimin just mess around. 

"That's not what she said!" Jungkook suddenly pipes up after his stunned silence. "She said we are all her favorites!" You burn with embarrassment, realizing now how bold the statement was. You cover your face with the pillow situated behind you on the chair. 

"You're such as spoil sport," Jimin spits at Jungkook. 

"Did she really say that?" Hobi asks. 

"Yes, she said why she liked each of us," Namjoon says from his place on the floor. 

"Did she really? I can't believe I missed that!" Hobi whines.

"What did you say about me, (y/n)?" Taehyung points at his face. 

"I won't repeat it," you mumble into the pillow. 

"Come on," Hobi whines again. 

"No." Hobi and Taehyung then badger Jungkook to find out what you said about each of them. You look over the pillow to see that they're shaking Jungkook trying to get the truth out of him. They resort to a pillow fight and start getting loud. You throw your pillow into the mix effectively nailing Taehyung in the head. 

"Hey!" He yells. He comes at you for some revenge, but you grab a pillow from the second bed ready to fight back.


	6. Pillow Fight! (The Ultimate Favorite Pt. II)

(P/S)= Pandora or Spotify

You laugh as Taehyung comes toward you. He swings, but you deflect his pillow with your own. His pillow flies out of his hands. 

"Wow, you're playing hard-" Taehyung starts before you whack him again in the head. You giggle. 

"Go hard or go home," you say with pride. 

"I guess I have no choice then." He comes toward you in a stance as if he's ready to grapple with you. 

"What-" you barely have time to utter before he charges toward you, tackling you to the ground and tickling you. You burst into laughter, but in no time, Hobi and Jungkook are at your rescue. 

"Get off of (y/n)!" Jungkook yells before smacking Taehyung in the back with a pillow. 

"Leave her alone!" Hobi yells before joining in on beating Taehyung. Taehyung, though stunned by his friends, doesn't give up his mission. You squeal as he tickles you, your nerves flaring up seeing his boxy grin. You start to get giddy again and you use that energy to flip Taehyung so you were now on top. Everyone in the room seems stunned by your boldness. 

"Let's see how you like it," you say as you reach under his arms and tickle him. He yells in the manliest way he can muster before crumbling into breathless giggles like a child. You melt at his softness. "You're such a fluffball," you say, laughing. Suddenly you're ripped from your placing and made to stand on your feet. Stunned, you look dizzily at the person who disturbed your revenge. Namjoon gives you a look of both seriousness and sympathy that you don't understand. 

"You guys should stop playing now," he says. His deep tone reverberates with a sense of authority. You try to gulp down your intimidation as he stares into your eyes. 

Oh, right, you think. That was a pretty scandalous situation. I completely forgot they're super famous! You feel ashamed as you deeply bow and return to the chair in the far corner of the room. 

"Hyung! You made her feel bad!" 

"Ya! Who are you to say that after all she's done?"

"Yeah, she's a friend," you hear the conversation go on like this, but you don't care to listen. What was I thinking? I can't be friends with these people. They live in a different world! 

"(Y/n), you can tickle me if you'd like!" Jimin says spreading his arms and winking. You can tell he's trying to cheer you up, but to his dismay you wave him off.

"I'm fine, Jimin," you go on in your thoughts a while before finally plugging your earphones into your ears to get some comfort. As much as you now realize you don't belong in the world of Kpop stars, you still feel drawn to the genre itself. You turn on your Got7 station on (P/S) and relish in the melody of Before the Moon Rises. You drift into sleep and you feel a blanket gently cover you. In the warmth of the blanket, you fall into deeper sleep, dreaming of an unfamiliar place. 

You are in a long hallway that has several doors. You dream that each door houses a different wonder- some are bright, some are dark, and some are just odd. You walk down the hall opening every door. At the end of your journey down the hallway, you close the last door and a staircase appears. You walk down the staircase to find you are in Got7's practice room, which is much more familiar. They record practices in here. You've watched the videos tons of times. Upon entering, the room is empty so you take a look around. You hear clamoring and your heart quickens. Oh gosh! What do I do? You ask yourself, completely forgetting it's all a dream. You seem to have more time, whoever it is takes a long time coming down the stairs. You duck behind the couch to hide just before the voices enter the room, their shoes smacking against the wooden floor.

You peek and see the camera crew setting up, and Got7 messing around. You swoon, but quickly recollect. Well, that was easier. Maybe because I've met BTS? I have to get out of here, but the door is on the other side of the room! This dream suddenly feels more like a nightmare as your heart pounds pressuring you to make a choice. You think hard as you feel a sneeze coming. No! No no no no. You try to will the sneeze away. It didn't work. You sneeze before clasping your mouth with your hand. You think nobody heard you because of all the talking until Younjae looks over the couch and screams. You would've thought he saw a cucumber or something. Soon all of Got7 is looking down at you with eyes full of surprise. 

"What the-" Jaebum says. Oh no, oh no. Then you wake up. You force your eyes open try to adjust your eyes to the light streaming into the room. You move to yawn tilting your head back with half-lidded eyes. Upon looking upward you see the same faces from your dream staring down at you. You rub your eyes again before refocusing them to see that it was indeed Got7 staring down at you. Then you scream. Loudly.


	7. Got7?

C/n= country name 

"(Y/n), what's wrong?" Jin says. His eyes aren't open yet, but he's sitting up in the bed facing your direction. 

"Ya! Where are we?!" Youngjae looks around blinking. Upon hearing the voice of a male the boys in both beds had awoken. Jin is now walking toward the group while Hobi sits up on the bed. Jungook stares at the group after he rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

"Hey," Jin says putting his hand on Youngjae's shoulder. He wants to tell him to quiet down, but after taking a few moments to sober, both Jin and the group recognize each other. There is a soft knock on the door before the boys from the other room enter. Namjoon leads the pack.

"Hey, is everything alright? We heard yell-" 

"Namjoonie!" Jackson cuts him off. Even in the midst of this commotion, you were baffled that he still somehow managed to remain Wang puppy. It seems that everyone forgot about you and talked among themselves, Got7 expressing relief at the sight of familiar faces in the unfamiliar surroundings. You see Yugyeom and Jungkook greet each other before you go into shock. 

"Wow, you guys are here too?"

"Yeah, we don't really understand it either." 

"Where are we?"

"(C/n)." 

"Woah, that's far!" 

"Got7?" You mutter absentmindedly. You're still in your weird lala land. The boys' attention turns back to you as the room quiets down. 

"Joonie, who is she?" Jackson whispers.

"That's (y/n). She's been helping us since we wound up here." He replies.

"She was in our studio," Jinyoung cuts in. 

"She what? How could she have been in your studio? She's been here the whole night." Namjoon says with disbelief. 

"I don't know," Jinyoung starts again "she was there. Youngjae saw her first, she was behind the couch in our studio!" 

After overhearing the conversation, Jin, who is now standing by you looks down at you. The tension of the room rising drew you back from your pleasant daydreams to meet the eyes of Jin. Your eyes widen, your face shows your confusion. 

"How were you in their studio?" He asks. 

"I- I wasn't." You stutter and shake your head with vigor. "That was only a dream!"

"Then how do you explain us being here now?" Jinyoung rebuts. 

"I can't! I don't even know why BTS is here!" 

"So you're saying that you didn't do anything to bring us here?" He baits. 

"I-" You start, but Namjoon speaks up.

"Maybe we should just talk this out." He looks over at you and gives you a small smile. You smile back and his heart feels like it stops beating for a moment. Why did you have to have such a smile? 

The boys all take seats, but you stay in the chair you had been sitting in. They all look at you, BTS with smiles, while Got7 tries to appraise you. You get a little nervous, because you only now realize that you had been trying to rationalize BTS appearing, but never actually came to a conclusion. You got caught up in enjoying it and somehow managed to forget that these boys have no way back home! Now here comes Got7 making everything more complicated. I already took out all of my savings, you think. How can I help not only seven but fourteen guys? In your mind, you panic at the thought of failing them. 

"When we appeared, we were in an unfamiliar place in the dark. (Y/n) was the first person we saw and she's been helping us a great deal." Namjoon explained.

"She's really sweet," Jin chimes.

"Yeah, she's our friend!" Hobi says excitedly. You smile at the compliments and Got7 looks astonished. 

"And if you haven't noticed, she's super cute." Jimin says winking at you. You wink back instead of getting embarrassed, he flushes. BamBam's jaw drops. 

"Okay, I'll give you that she's cute, but haven't you seen the common?" Jackson says motioning with his entire upper body while he spoke. 

"It's not (y/n)'s fault!" Taehyung shouts. 

"Even saying that it wasn't, Jackson has a point. (Y/n) has been the common denominator in both scenarios." Jaebum says matter-of-factly.

"Well," Namjoon's eyes once again fall on your face. "Did anything weird happen before we appeared?" 

"I was watching videos of you guys on YouTube," you admitted. Suddenly your eyes widen with realization. "Before Got7 appeared I was listening to their music... oh my gosh." 

"Ah! So you're a fan!" BamBam grins. 

"But hyung, lots of people watch our videos and listen to our songs," Yugyeom says.

"Yeah, if that were all that was needed, we would have appeared somewhere else a long time ago," Mark states.

"You're right. (Y/n), can you think of anything else that may have happened recently that was a little odd?" Jin asks. 

You think hard, but nothing particularly rings a bell. 

"I'm not sure. Yesterday was my birthday and my roommate did, uncharacteristically, get me a gift."

"What did she get you?" Hobi asks. You rustle around in the pocket of your pants before pulling out a token about the size of a poker chip. It was a tarnished, but you could tell the original color to be a luminescent green-silver. You rubbed your thumb over the surface before showing the boys. Jaebum asked if he could see it and he held it gingerly as he inspected it.

"What do these symbols mean?" He asks without looking up at you. 

"What symbols?" You stared at him confused. He hands you back the coin. 

"Those weren't there before." You gasped. You rub your thumb over it again, this time feeling the raised parts that formed the symbols. You continue contemplating the coin as Jinyoung says something.

"How long have you guys been here again? You didn't think to try to figure out how you got here?" The way he asked seemed to be a bit condescending.

"There were other things that took priority." Namjoon spoke flatly. 

"Where did you say you got that from again, (y/n)?" Yugyeom asks.

"My roommate." 

"I think we need to talk to her." Jaebum says. 


	8. Hyena

"Okay, well, I'll go back to talk to her. You guys wait here." You say. Almost all the boys nod but a voice breaks the silence. 

"No way!" Jungkook shouts. You stare ate him with wide eyes, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"I can't take you all with me! There's too many of you and it would draw too much attention!" You make a valid point. 

"I can't let you go alone after what happened last night." Yoongi, Hobi, and Taehyung are confused, but the other boys nod knowingly. Got7 is just confused. At the mention of last night's incident, you couldn't help but be a little disturbed even though it was morning now and things like that normally happen in the dark. A visible chill runs up your spine. 

"Fine." 

"No, not fine. I can't let our youngest go without someone to watch over him." Namjoon cuts in. You assumed that after last night, he was wary of you being with any of them alone, as it might cause a scandal. You set your eyes on your shoes, trying to not be hurt by his lack of trust. 

"Hyung, I'll be fine!" Jungkook pleads. He comes to stand next to you, placing an affirming hand on your shoulder. 

"Jackson can you go with them?" Namjoon asks. 

"Me? Why?" 

"I trust you." 

"Namjoonie, if I go, you have to promise we'll hang out later okay?" Jackson jokes. 

"Yeah, we'll hang out once this all gets sorted out." 

"Okay, then," Jackson smiles at you as he walks to the door to hold it open. "shall we?" You can't help but smile at him. He is Wang puppy! You beam and Jackson is taken aback. As you and Jungkook walk out the door, Jackson looks back into the room and makes a silly "up-to-no-good" look before closing the door. You and Jungkook are standing in the hallway waiting for Jackson. 

"(Y/n), who made you have an angel smile like that?" He smirks at you. Your face heats, but Jungkook scowls. 

"I suppose I got it from my mom," you reply not thinking too much of it. 

"Well, your mom did a good job." Jackson eyes you up and down. This must be the "wild and sexy" Jackson he's always claiming to be. 

"Could you back off?" Jungkook finally intervenes. 

"Why, jealous?" Jungkook and Jackson turn to face each other, trying to make the other back down. You step between them pushing them away from each other. These pecs are chiseled! You try to hold in your perverted fangirling so you can make your point. 

"Guys, we have something to do. I would like to get it done so we can get to the bottom of this mess. We have to work together." 

"But-" Jungkook starts.

"No buts." You cut him off. 

"Whatever you say, sweetness." Jackson says tossing his arm over your shoulders. Then you did something you never thought you'd do. You smack Jackson upside the head. 

"First off, don't call me sweetness. I'm being serious. You respect me, I'll respect you. Secondly, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to cut it. We don't have time for your games. Let's go." You say and start walking again. Both Jungkook and Jackson look at you with wide eyes. 

"She owned you," Jungkook snickers. 

"Yeah, and I gotta admit I kinda liked it." He replied jogging to catch up with you. Jungkook huffs as he races Jackson to get to you since you were already almost out the door. 

Once you all got to the car, you ended up making both boys sit in the back since they kept arguing about who would sit up front. When you got to campus, you use the blanket in your car to cover Jackson's head and take the hoodie from around your waist for Jungkook to wear. It fit fairly well since it was a huge hoodie anyhow. 

"Now guys, you can't let anyone see your faces." You warn. I don't want to even think about what will happen if they do.

"Of course, of course, (y/n). It's not like we're rookie idols." Jackson rolls his eyes. You smile at his bit of sass. 

"We'll stay out of sight," Jungkook affirms. 

"You remember the door from last time?" You look at Jungkook with eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah, the one where that creep was?" 

"Go there. I'll open the door for you once I'm inside. No one really goes over there, so you should be alright." 

You shoo them off and soon after you start walking from your car to the dorms, you run into Amber. I forgot about Amber! She has a car too, maybe she can help with the guys! I'm sure she'd love it anyway, being their fan and all. 

"Hey (y/n)!" Amber says cheerfully. 

"Hey Amber! I was wondering if-" You try to get to the point, but Amber cuts in as per usual. 

"I was just watching Jimin's sexy self doing hip thrusts for half an hour! Man if I ever got to meet them, I would have to brag. I mean, like, how could I not? Being in their presence would be a gift of God. If that ever happened, I totally would marry him. Or any of them." Amber laughs. normally you would have laughed along, but now that you've met them, you feel like you can't treat them like hot meat anymore. No, these were not just things to drool over. These are people- people you admire. You feel shame about having seen them as anything less than that, but you'd be damned if you let them remember you as a sasaeng. Maybe Amber isn't the person for the job. 

"Anyway, have you heard the new track by Got7? It's so good!" She continues.

"Yeah, um, I haven't heard it yet, but I'll listen to it later. I have homework to do now." Your eyes dart from Amber's face to the dorms waiting, preferably, for her to end the conversation. She laughs.  

"That's funny, when have you ever cared about homework more than Kpop? Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get my homework done. I'll talk to you later, alright?" You rush off toward the dorms. Amber waits a few minutes before following you. She could sense you were hiding something and like a hyena can smell fear, she smelled your secret.


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a little long - 1,649 words! I hope you all enjoy. Leave some feedback if you have time!

You head inside carefully checking each hallway as you make your way to the empty stairwell at the side of the building. You push the door open and let Jackson and Jungkook inside. 

"Thanks sweet-(y/n)," Jackson says. You laugh, he looked ridiculous with the blanket over his head. At the sight of your smile Jungkook and Jackson both smile. You start walking back up the stairs, both the boys following you.

"Wow, (y/n). You're smile isn't the only thing your mom blessed you with." He smirks. You suddenly kick your leg back, hitting him in the chest. He clutches his chest as he holds the railing for support. Jungkook is surprised, but amused.

"I was talking about your calf muscles!" Jackson groans out. 

"Sure you were," you say unbelieving. "Stop being so dramatic. I didn't kick that hard. " Jackson is still in his act, but you keep walking up the stairs. Jungkook snickers as he jogs up the stairs to walk next to you. He turns back and sticks his tongue out at Jackson. 

"Ya! You're my dongsaeng! Be more respectful!" He yells out. 

"Could you keep it down? The sound echoes in here." You scold. 

Once you got to your room, you tried the doorknob to see if your roommate was inside.  _Still locked. She's probably not there... but she could be sleeping. Plus I need to grab a few other things anyway._  You fumble with your keys and finally unlock the door. You were right, your roommate isn't here.  _Well, I thought not._ You go to grab some clothes, stuffing them in a duffel bag along with your phone charger. You raid your snack stash bringing along everything you had. You grab your laptop and textbooks too since you had homework to do. 

"This is cute." Jackson says picking up one of your plushies. "You're so pretty, (y/n)!" He says in his best high-pitched voice. You laugh at his silliness. 

You're about to head out, but you leave a note for your roommate telling her to call ASAP. You shoot her a message as well, but your text takes forever to send. You get tired of waiting and put your phone back in your pocket. You turn around to pick up your bag, but Jungkook is already carrying it. 

"Thanks," you say. The fact that this internationally famous star is carrying your bag is not lost on you. You bow, because you didn't know how else to express your respect and gratitude. 

"You don't have to bow," Jungkook pats your head before resting his hand there. "I'm just doing a friend a favor." His bunny smile makes you smile as well. Seeing the good mood between you two, Jackson cuts in. 

"Do you have everything? Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Ah, yeah, we should go." You agree.  Jungkook seems a little peeved, but he doesn't say anything. 

The car ride back is silent, except the few times Jackson attempts some corny flirting techniques. Jungkook just stares out the window. He seems to be in his own world.

Little did you know that Amber was following you, and she was livid. 

Once you three get back to the hotel, you enter the room at the end of the hall to find that sleeping arrangements had been changed. Apparently, GOT7 was to take the room next door and BTS would take the room you are standing in. 

"It will make things simpler," Jin states.

"Yeah, we're already used to being cramped together in small spaces." Jimin laughs. 

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and everyone falls silent. The door opens and Got7 comes in. Amber silently follows behind them. When she enters the room, she slams the door causing Youngjae to scream. 

"I can't  _believe_ you (y/n)!" Amber seethes in anger. "How could you keep this from me! I thought we were friends! You know that I love BTS, and you kept  _this_  from me?!" She shouts gesturing to the two groups who were now confused and afraid of Amber's anger. Your eyes pop open and your jaw slacks not even knowing how to best defend yourself. A million thoughts rush through your mind. 

"Amber, I-"

"Save it! Our friendship is over! I will never be on your side again!" Amber shouts. She doesn't even look at you. You can see that she's not even joking about ending the friendship. She doesn't even seem to regret her statement. She turns and marches out of the room slamming the door. You fall back onto a chair putting your head into your hands. You want to save your friendship with Amber, but right now dealing with these guys is more important. 

You suddenly feel more guilty.  _How could I think this is more important than my friend!_ _Because these are also my friends!_ _All of these guys were taken from their lives by something I did!_ You argue against yourself. You look at the ground. You didn't know how you could make up for what you have done. You don't even know what you did. You stay like that for some time, both Got7 and BTS watching your figure tremble. No one was sure what to do.  JB clears his throat awkwardly breaking the silence. 

"(Y/n), we were thinking we should get to know you better. We don't even know you yet, but we were already accusing you..." JB says. 

"We're sorry!" All of Got7 says bowing at the same time. You were trying not to cry, but before you knew it, tears were streaming down your face. You wiped them with your sleeve as you looked at them. They were still bowing. 

"We're really sorry, (y/n). It's not like our lives were the only ones interrupted." JB speaks again. 

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know how to fix this. I don't know the best way to help you guys or how get you back to your home or you even got here! You were right, Jinyoung. I'm probably the one who did something wrong. I just..." You choke out the words, but you trail off. You bow because you lack the words.  

Jin comes and offers you a box of tissues. You take two and smile gratefully. Seeing your sad smile, BTS comes over and gives you a group hug. Even Yoongi gets up from the bed to pat your back gently. 

"It's not your fault, (y/n). We're going to figure this out." Jimin says. 

"Yeah! It's not like we've lost anything by meeting you!" Hobi's optimism seeps into you. Everyone agrees. Even Got7 can be heard muttering agreement. BTS eventually lets go after you let them know that you're getting hot from the body heat. They laugh awkwardly.

"Was that your friend?" Yugyeom asks. 

"Yeah, we're both big fans. She really likes BTS, we are always talking about you guys because we are both huge fans. I saw her before I let you guys in the building," You look at Jungkook and Jackson. "But I didn't tell her about you guys because she has a huge social circle, and I was scared she might leak the information."

"I think you made the right decision. The less people that know, the better. You did a good job," Jinyoung says looking away from you, but awkwardly rubbing your head. 

"Ya, who said you could touch her," Yoongi says casually, but it awakens the fighting spirit of the rest of BTS minus Jin, Namjoon, and Yoongi himself who laid back down on the bed. 

"Yeah! You were mean to her before!" Hobi says grabbing one of his arms, Jungkook grabbing the other. They dragged him away as Taehyung and Jimin began attacking him with pillows. You laugh and roll your eyes. BamBam approaches you next. 

"Just dab on the haters," he says dabbing. "It'll make you feel better." You roll your eyes again, but dab with him anyway. He smiles at you and holds your face in his hands. He looks into your eyes and your face heats up. 

"Are you my fan?" He asks smirking. You don't even get the chance to say anything before Jimin interrupts. 

"Another one!" He shouts before Taehyung and he drag BamBam away too. 

"No! Save me, (y/n)!" BamBam shouts. You giggle. 

"I'll save you, BamBam!" Yugyeom shouts grabbing a pillow. 

"No, not you-" he is cut off by a pillow to the face. 

Before you knew it Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Mark, BamBam, and Jackson were battling against Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Hobi. 

 _Here we go again._  You think, but Namjoon approaches you making you look away. You know he doesn't really trust you. He must trust you less now that your friend seemed so insane. 

"Hey (y/n)," He pulls up a chair next to you. "I just want to thank you again for all you've done. Like Jaebum said, we aren't the only ones who were inconvenienced. I'm upset with myself for not realizing that before he said it- I suppose I need to grow more as a leader. You've been sacrificing a lot for us and we- I mean, I- have still been treating you as an outsider. I just want to keep our group safe, but I didn't mean to make you feel hurt in the midst of it all." 

"Namjoon-" You try to intercede, but he continues.

"I need you to know, (y/n), I trust you. We all do. So no matter what, we're on the same side." You look into his eyes and see the sincerity. Your heart warms when he gives you a meaningful smile.  _Those dimples make it hard for me to feel sad_. 

"Namjoon, I don't know what to say- thank you." You smile back at him and unbeknownst to you, his heart skips a beat. He surely doesn't regret putting his trust in you.


	10. Duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be late again! I've been writing papers all week! Next week's chapter may be late as well since I have two more papers to write. Sorry in advance!

After Namjoon's touching statement, you felt more reassured. You felt like one of them for the first time when Taehyung hands you a pillow. 

"Join our side! We're outnumbered!" He gives you his boxy grin and you grin back, taking the pillow from his hands. 

"We must defeat them!" You shout as you run into the chaos swinging a pillow. Apparently your technique isn't very good because you get caught by Jackson. You squirm a bit to try to get away, but you stop once you realize that your back is pressed against his chest. Of course, you get embarrassed. You feel uncomfortable, but you stop moving so you can put a little distance between your bodies. Well this is a little frisky. His arm is over your shoulders. You breathe in his musk and you're pretty sure part of you is actually dying. It seems like Jackson realizes your discomfort first, and then his mistake as he loosens his hold on you. He looks apologetic before he says something stupid.

"I've caught your princess! You'll never get her back! She's ours now!" He lets out a high pitched laugh that sounds familiar from all the videos you've watched. Everyone's attention is now drawn to you two, but mainly you, as the room falls into a quick silence. Even those not involved in the pillow fight perk up. Jungkook is the first to react. He springs into action as he runs toward Jackson. Jackson laughs, but Jungkook looks angry. Soon after all of BTS is fighting to release you from the clutches of Got7. Before his collision with Jungkook, Jackson pushes you into the arms of Yugyeom. 

"Um, hi?" He says with a smile on his face. The way his eyes squish is just how I expected it to be. You swoon slightly as you look into his eyes. You look over and see Jackson on the floor getting hit with a pillow by Jungkook who seems to be unrelenting. Jackson is still laughing though. While you were watching the battle going on, you didn't realize Yugyeom is still looking at you. Your smell seemed to entice him- maybe it was your favorite lotion? But where did Jimin go? You wonder. Suddenly you hit the floor. You hiss as your back numbs. Once you open your eyes, you find Yugyeom perched over you. 

"Hi, again." He says smiling. This time he seems more embarrassed. You giggle. 

"Hi, again," you repeat to him. You give him a small smile as you look away, trying not to fall into his eyes again. A tint of pink is on his cheeks. Jimin doesn't miss this. 

"Get off of her already!" Jimin yells as he hits Yugyeom in the head with the pillow once again. Yugyeom doesn't budge, but that doesn't stop him from trying to move Yugyeom, who is fixated again on you. You dare to look into his eyes again. 

"Um, my phone is ringing-" Your face heats and you look away again. 

"Oh, right," he says as he quietly moves away from you. He sits on the floor in a daze for a while until Taehyung and Jimin start hitting him with pillows. You walk over to your phone and see that your roommate, Dusk, is calling you. You hush the boys as you answer the phone. 

"Hey, (y/n)?" She says questioningly. 

"Dusk? I've been trying to contact you all day!" 

"Yeah, I know. I've been calling you for the past fifteen minutes. What were you doing?" You verify on your phone log that she had indeed called five times. This call was her sixth. 

"You aren't going to believe this," you evade craftily. "I need you to come to Saint Plaza hotel on Lingley."

"(Y/n) why-"

"Please! This is really important!" You beg. You weren't sure why you were trusting Dusk, you haven't known her long and you don't talk with her much. She's never really in the room. For some reason, you felt like she could help. She always struck you to be a down-to-earth person. 

"Alright, alright!" The annoyance in her tone doesn't go over your head. 

"Thank you so much! We are in room 326," you try to sound more calm. 

About half an hour later you hear a knock on the door. Wary of earlier circumstance, you look through the peephole and see Dusk. If you had to describe her in one word, it would be 'alternative'. You liked her style though, it was edgy, but she was confident enough to pull it off. 

When you open the door, both Got7 and BTS are confused. They see the girl standing there and look back at you questioningly. You give them a nod to let them know that this is someone you know. Dusk also comes in and looks at you questioningly. Her eyes widen when she sees the men around the room. She looks back at you with wide eyes- you can't even see her navy blue eye shadow anymore.  

"Wow, (y/n), I didn't take you for the harem type," she says with a sense of recognition. She nods approvingly. You choke and hope that the guys didn't hear, but they did and they chuckle. 

"No, Dusk, this is what I need your help with." 

"What do you want me to do with your harem? Help you-" You cover her mouth with your hand before she finishes her statement. You thought this would save you further embarrassment, but you actually felt just as embarrassed and now your hand hurt too because Dusk bit it. 

"Ow!" You yell. 

"How dare you put your hand on my mouth! Why I-" Dusk starts. You pull her outside the room to speak with her privately. 

"Look, I just need to explain to you what's happening. I don't understand-" Dusk interrupts.

"So why am I-" You cut her off in turn.

"I think the coin you gave me for my birthday has something to do with it!" You say as loud as you can be in a hushed tone. Dusk's eyes widen as you show her the coin.

"Where did these markings come from?" She asks. You're surprised she didn't ask why those men are here. 

"I'm not sure." You shrug. "They just appeared there." 

Dusk pulls her phone from her leather jacket and presses in a number. 

"Hello? Yeah I need a car. One that seats about ten. Yes, yes, I'll come home for dinner." She sounds nonchalant, but you are baffled. 

"Did you-" You start but Dusk puts a hand in the air signaling you to stop talking, so you listen instead. 

"Yes, tell mother I said I'll be back. Hi mom, no, no... I'm just bringing some friends over. I don't really care. You know how I feel about this.... I already told you that I would! Geez!" She shouts the last part and hangs up. Your face is as surprised as when you saw BTS the first time outside your window. 

"What was that about?" You finally ask.

"I'm getting us some transportation." She says matter-of-factly. "I bought that coin from some old lady while I was wandering the city one night. She said it brings good luck." 

"So I guess we're going to have to find this lady?" 

"Duh," Dusk says chuckling at your question. 


	11. Black Card

In about ten minutes, Dusk receives another call.

"Yes?" She answers with a sense of impatience. You hear her hum an affirmation before hanging up. "We can go now," she turns to face you. You had been sitting in the hallway waiting with her to hear back from whomever she called. She offers you a hand to stand up. You graciously accept her gesture, a small smile sliding onto your lips. After you place your hand in hers, she leans back slightly, using her weight to lift you.

"Thank you," you had never thought Dusk to be such a friendly type. 

"Whatever." She mumbles.  _Never mind._ You chuckle. Dusk ignores you. "Let's go get them," she walks back toward the room where BTS and Got7 are. You follow quickly behind. When you both enter the room, you find the men crowded around the two windows peeking out the curtains. 

"What's wrong?" You walk toward the group. They make a way for you to pass through. When you reach the window, you peek cautiously out of the curtains to see a mass of people crowded around the building. You gasp hand flying to cover your mouth.

"Did you call them?" Youngjae asks. His eyes seem like he doesn't want to doubt- like he feels sorry for questioning. You cast your eyes to the floor before looking into his. 

"No, I did not." The surety in your eyes gives affirmation to Youngjae who nods firmly. 

"Then how did they find out about us?" Mark asks. His eyes didn't have any doubt, just concern. 

"I-" You clear your throat and try to swallow your own doubts.  _Dusk wouldn't have called them would she?_ "I don't know." At your response the boys noticeably feel sorry. Some of them even feel like this is their fault. "Wait-" you start again, abruptly disturbing the silence. "It couldn't be..." Trailing off you unplug your phone from the phone charger. You go on Twitter and see that Amber posted.  _Oh no._  Already overwhelmed, you start blinking tears back. When you open your timeline, you see that Amber indeed had posted your location. A single tear slips down your cheek. Jaebum, who you didn't know was behind you, saw the tweet over your shoulder. 

"Is that your friend?" 

" _Ex-_ friend." You emphasize the 'ex' as you angrily rub the tear away. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't-" you start rambling again, but you stop when you feel a heavy hand on your shoulder. You turn to see Jaebum slowly shaking his head. You can see that he doesn't fault you for the circumstance. "We have to get out of here," you turn to face the boys who all look at you with concern. 

"That's what I've been trying to do," Dusk cuts into the tension with nonchalance. "Our ride is here." She jabs a thumb over her shoulder, indicating that it waits outside. She walks toward the door, but before then, she turns around. 

"The car only seats ten. (Y/n), you'll have to drive. Who will ride with you?" She asks.  _Was she really asking you to choose who was going to ride in your car?_  You look back at the boys and see them all looking at you with what you understood to be blank faces, but their eyes were begging. Even in the midst of this situation, they wanted to be with you. 

"I guess..." You trail off thinking while the guys hold their breath. "I'll take the youngest four. They can be a bit of a handful and I don't want to trouble you more than I already have." You giggle. Jungkook,Yugyeom, Taehyung, and BamBam's eyes light up. The rest of the boys exhale which sounds, interestingly enough, like a chorus of sighs. 

"I doubt that you will  _stop_ troubling me anytime soon." She chuckles quietly. 

You all quickly walk down the service stairwell, the patter of your feet echoing in the dusty space. When you get outside, Dusk looks at you, and jerks her head in the direction of a back street. She takes the older males and runs. Lucky for her, no one seemed to notice. Unfortunately for you, your car was still in the parking lot. You didn't have time to think of a plan to get to the car before someone saw you. 

"There they are!" You hear and your feet start moving- fast. The boys follow behind. When you reach your car, you struggle to find your keys. You hear the stampede coming behind you as sweat streaks down he side of your face. The boys are anxious, looking at you, the car, and at the group of people. You find your keys in your pocket and click the doors open. When you get the key in the ignition, you find the rapid fans converged on your car. You honk your horn, loud. Then you pull out of the space and speed away. 

"I didn't know fans were that scary," you breathed while glancing up into your rear view mirror. No one is following you. 

"Yeah, they can be rough," BamBam says still catching his breath. "But they're my little birdies so I love them." A tired grin spreads onto his red face.

"Who says they are iGot7s? They could have been ARMYs." Jungkook states. 

"Did you see how dedicated they are? They must be iGot7s!" BamBam retorts. You roll your eyes as they bicker. You call Dusk's cellphone. You hush the boys. 

"Meet me at Strendon Mall." Dusk says as soon as she picks up. 

 _"_ Why the-" you begin to question, but Dusk hangs up.  _Why is she like this?_ You huff. You set course to the mall that you have been in on several occasions with Amber. It was out of city, but still only about fifteen miles (24 km) away since your school was near the border of the city. When you arrived, you parked far from the entrance. Since it was Saturday evening, the mall was bustling. You tell the boys to stay in the car as you get out and dial Dusk once again. "Where are you?" You ask when you hear the click of the connection. 

"Come to the entrance of Sunny's," she replies tersely and hangs up again quickly. You are familiar with the mall, so you walk around the side to see the bright yellow sun peeking over the sea blue letters. You've always liked the sign and found it very aesthetic and cheery. Beneath the sign, you almost miss Dusk, who seems to blend in with the shadows because of her dark clothes. You jog up to her and she shoves a plastic grocery bag into your chest. 

"Take them," she doesn't even look at you. You look in the bag and see black masks and hats for each of the members. You count five masks and hats. 

"What is the extra mask and hat for?" You tilt your head before looking up to meet her eyes. 

"Wear it, duh." She says smirking. "It will be harder for people to recognize them as a group if there are two more people among them that are obviously girls. If you cover your face, it will confuse people even more." You had forgotten she was a psychology major. 

"Right," you throw a hand up signaling your departure, turning to leave, but she grabs your wrist. You begin to say something but she holds a slim finger to her lips quieting you. You are obedient and quiet down, hearing a familiar voice.  _Amber._ You can't believe you almost walked right into her. Dusk holds you until she and her posse pass. Amber is giggling at something one of the guys in her group said and he chuckles along like an airhead. When you feel Dusk's hold loosen, you release a breath you didn't realize you were holding. You turn back to Dusk with wide eyes of disbelief. She grants you a small, but rare, smile of comfort. 

"It's fine. It'll be alright. We need to find that lady." 

"Right," you feel a sense of deja vu as you turn on your heel and jog back to your car. When you get there, you open the door on Jungook's side behind the driver's seat. Leaning into the car, you give a mask and hat first to BamBam who is sitting shotgun. He smiles at you and suddenly gets loud.

"Aye," he yells and starts dabbing. You clamp a hand to his mouth to hush him. 

"Be quiet, silly," you giggle at his hyperactivity. His face tenses beneath your hand and you can tell that he's smiling. When you remove you hand, you don't notice his dismay from the loss of contact and the pile of goop in the backseats that was left from them melting over your giggle. Taehyung angrily nudges Yugyeom who is giddy sitting next to him. Yugyeom doesn't even budge- he's still dazed while watching you again. Taehyung huffs as you give him a hat and mask. You briefly study his face, but get distracted by his cute pout. You can't help but give him a small smile. Yugyeom's hand brushes yours when you hand him the items. Red spreads on his face as your own face starts to match. Little did you know that there other blushing messes in the car. Your hand was on Taehyung's thigh, keeping you steady as you leaned over both him and Jungkook. Your soft hand on his thigh radiates heat through his sweat pants. His internal body temperature is rising and he struggles to stop something else from rising, too. Jungkook's mind is not having such luck, his mind already wild with the things he wanted to do with you. As you slide out of the car, you move your hand from Taehyung's thigh to Jungkook's which sets him off.

Once your feet touch the asphalt, you pull your upper body from the car, but Jungkook grabs your wrist. His eyes bore into yours. You are at a loss for a moment, feeling trapped in his gaze until Taehyung pinches him. Jungkook winces, coming back to his senses. 

"Sorry, (y/n)." It was a small apology for something that seems to need more explanation. You're about to ask, when BamBam interrupts. 

"Oh," he says in a singsong tone. "Someone is ho-" Yugyeom leans forward and covers BamBam's mouth before he can finish. BamBam snickers. Actually, he didn't need to. You read the fanfictions. Your face lights up and you're stunned for a moment before Taehyung shifts your attention. 

"I need clothes." He looks down at his ripped shirt. 

"Actually, me too, (y/n)," Yugyeom rubs the back of his neck as he leans forward a bit. The collar of his shirt is stretched and his shirt is also ripped.  _How did I not notice that!?_ You eyes widen with concern.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys alright?" 

"Yeah, just the fans you know? They can get a little crazy," Yugyeom says. You nod. You get a phone call from Dusk. 

"Yeah?" You hold the phone to your ear, but are still looking at what has become of Taehyung and Yugyeom's clothes. 

"What the hell is taking you so long? I told you to meet me back at Sunny's once you gave them the stuff," she scolds.

"You didn't say that." 

"Oh? I didn't? Well, hurry up." 

"Wait-" you sputter out quickly. Somehow, you manage to catch Dusk before she hung up. She doesn't say anything, so you're not sure if she's actually still listening. You wait a few moments before you hear a huff.

"What, (y/n)?" 

"Two of them need new clothes. They got ripped when the fans chased us." 

"Damn it, (y/n). Come to Sunny's. _Now_. Leave them in the car." She commands before hanging up. You jog back over to the Sunny's sign and find Dusk once again in the shadows. She hands you a black card and you look at it in wonder. 

"These actually exist?" You look at her with eyes wide with wonder. 

"Duh." Before you can even ask her why she has one, she gives more instructions. "Buy them new clothes with this. You have an hour until the mall closes, so hurry up." She walks away briskly. You look dumbfounded at the car, before you go back to Yugyeom and Taehyung to fetch them so they can pick out new clothes. 

_Shopping with two of my favorite idols. Never thought this would happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry there wasn't a chapter last week! It's midterms right now, so everything is thrown off a bit because of all the homework. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a little boring, but I tried to throw some things in there it spice it up a little ;)


	12. Sunflower and Ferret

You shift your weight from one leg to the other as you stand amidst a men's clothing store. You pick with your nails, unsure of what to do. You told them you would wait at the bench outside the store, but they insisted you come in with them so they can keep an eye on you. So here you are, looking at the floor to avoid the eyes of the other men in the store who eye you curiously. 

"(Y/n)!" You hear Taehyung shout. You lift your eyes to meet his from across the store. You lift a hand as you redirect your gaze downward and speed walk over to him. When you get to him, you grab his wrist, pulling him toward you so you can speak in a hushed tone. When you meet his eyes, however, he has a grin on his face. You are taken aback by the beauty and start tripping over your words. 

"Yo-y-your too...loud." You murmur.  _Oh God, why did you make someone this uniquely beautiful?_ Taehyung chuckles.

"Tongue tied?" He gives you a cheeky smirk and for some reason, you felt like you had to deny being starstruck like that isn't the most natural reaction in this situation. 

"No," you roll your eyes. "I just forget how to whisper sometimes."  _Really (y/n)? That was the best excuse you could make? What is wrong with you?_ Your thoughts are disrupted when when he suddenly leans in. You are shocked still, but you are brought back to reality when you hear Yugyeom clear his throat. He is standing with some clothes over his arm. You suddenly realize that you were still holding Taehyung's wrist and your faces are so close together. You quickly let go of his wrist and look back at Yugyeom. 

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Yugyeom asks. He is heartbroken, but you mistake his expression for concern. 

"No!" You yell before remembering you are in public and quiet down. "No, you aren't. Nothing is happening."

"But it looked like-" 

"No. That could never happen," you brush off his speculation. His face suddenly lights up. 

"Oh really?" He smiles brightly. "Then, could you help me choose the new outfit?" 

"I don't think you should ask me. I mean, do you see what I'm wearing?" You gesture to your orange headband, grey hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes. Yugyeom nods in response.

"You look cute." He gives you another grin and your heart is free falling. You're frozen until Taehyung throws his arms over your shoulders and starts whining. You had forgotten about him for a moment. Of course, Taehyung noticed this. He noticed the moment you were having with Yugyeom, hence the whining. 

"(Y/nnnn)," he drawls. "Help me pick an outfit too." He does aegyo so you can't help but agree. Then Yugyeom starts pouting. 

"Let's have a competition then," he suddenly interjects, "and whoever's outfit (y/n) likes best is the winner." He smiles, but this one shows determination. 

"Sure, whatever," Taehyung suddenly turns cold. A prize wasn't discussed, but they both knew what was on the line- their pride and impressing you. Before you know it, Yugyeom and Taehyung are both in changing rooms putting together outfits of clothes they had picked out. You hear a lot of rustling and a sales associate comes by to remind you that the store will be closing in twenty minutes. You nod to her and she paces away. You wondered briefly why she would be working in a men's clothing store, but you assume she was there to give affirmation to male customers.  _What man wouldn't buy an outfit if a beautiful woman told them they looked handsome in it?_  You release a deep breath. 

"Finished!" You hear Taehyung say. 

"M-me too!" Yugyeom says, but you can still hear some rustling from his stall. 

"Then, Yugyeom should go first." You say wanting to tease him a bit because you knew he wasn't completely ready. Taehyung whines.

"Why (y/n)? I was done first!" You can just imagine his pout. You shake your head. 

"Just because I want it that way." You laugh. You hear Taehyung huff, but you don't mind too much.  _That boy is always throwing a tantrum!_ "Come out already Yugyeom, we don't have much time!" The door to his stall slowly opens as he steps out in his [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6c/ed/bb/6cedbb87fbf5e3ecc194de73b5b22e59.jpg). Your jaw drops and his sense of style. Although his shirt seemed to be carelessly tucked into his pants and his hair was slightly disheveled under the cap, he looked really good. Not that you expected anything less. You look him up and down, careful not to say or do anything that might reveal your thoughts. 

"Can I come out now?" You hear from Taehyung's stall and you turn to face it. 

"Yes, come out." Taehyung steps confidently out of the stall wearing a casual all black [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/d0/78/7cd0782e2f04c588358d500bd28ecdfe.jpg). Surprisingly, you feel underwhelmed by Taehyung's outfit after seeing Yugyeom's. This was not an outcome you were expecting.  _The king of fashion comes out in casual clothes?_ You muse the idea in your mind before looking at both of them. 

"Any words you would like to say about your outfits before I give my choice?" Yugyeom politely raises his hand.

"I made my outfit to match yours. I thought it would be cute," he puts his hands on your shoulders and walks you over to the full body mirror. Indeed, your outfits are very similar. "I hope it's not too embarrassing for you," he rubs the back of his neck. You see a tint of pink on his cheeks causing you to be a little embarrassed as well. 

"Ya! How does that match? She has a grey hoodie, your jacket is white and black! Plus, even though the colors match, the style is different!" He points back and forth between the two of you as if to illustrate his point. _Why is he getting so riled up?_ You didn't know that he really didn't want you to match with another guy. Yugyeom looks down and you can see the sadness spread on his face. Your eyes widen at Taehyung's fierceness, but, for some reason, you start getting defensive as well. You furrow your brows.

"Relax, it's just a silly game. It's not that serious. Plus, I like his outfit better so he wins." Taehyung's eyes widen.

"But his outfit is so flashy! Isn't the point that we blend in?" You look at Yugyeom's outfit again before advising that he leaves the jacket, which he does happily.

"He still looks good like this," you say and stick your tongue out at Taehyung. There's only silence between you three when you approach the counter. You and Taehyung are in a cold war, but Yugyeom is like a sunflower on a sunny day. He can't wipe the smile from his face.

"They'll be wearing these out." The same sales associate from earlier begins ringing up the clothes. She decides to start some small talk in the mean time. 

"Wow, you guys look good," she looks to the two men. "You're so lucky to have such a good-looking boyfriend!" Her eyes meet yours and you nearly choke on the air. 

"Boyfriend?" You ask embarrassed. The woman looks at Taehyung with a curious look. 

"This isn't your boyfriend?" She asks. You look at Taehyung, who is looking at you, but you look away scowling. Taehyung huffs again. 

"Why didn't you think I was the boyfriend?" Yugyeom asks, but before she can answer, you cut in. You hand her the black card and meet her eyes. 

"Neither of them are my boyfriend. They're way out of my league." You say stoically. Taehyung huffs again and grabs the bags of clothes they were wearing previously and storms out of the store. You roll your eyes at his attitude. 

"Are you guys having a fight?" The woman asked. You nodded. The woman then gives a gentle and understanding smile. 

"You know what you should do?" You shake your head and lean in at her prompting. She whispers in your ear and your face heats. 

"I told you, we aren't-" 

"It works just the same." She says knowingly as she goes into one of the back rooms. 

"What did she say?" Yugyeom looks at you curiously. 

"Nothing for you to worry about!" You cover your face trying to hide your embarrassment. Yugyeom sees your discomfort and although he hates to admit it, he knows you need time alone with Taehyung to work things out. 

"I'll meet you guys in the car," he says. You tell him he doesn't have to leave, but he gives a knowing smile and you can't help but smile back. _That boy,_  you think, shaking your head in gratitude. You walk out of the store, and look around. The mall is mostly empty now, several stores have closed for the day. With only seven minutes until the mall closes, you have a spring in your step as you walk around looking for Taehyung. You didn't know where he could be. You've seen that BTS Run episode when he got lost just looking around. He reminds you of a ferret. Always wandering around and needing attention. Knowing his inquisitive nature, you look around and spot a part of the mall that resembles a garden. When you arrive, you didn't see what you expected. 

" Taehyung?"


	13. Fake Angel

"Taehyung?" He looks up at you with a blank expression. You are taken aback by the beauty of the scene. He sits surrounded by plants that appear to be bowing to his prowess. The blue lights in the fountain behind him cast a glow around his figure. He looked... angelic. Your mouth agape, you only come out of your daze when you see Taehyung leaning forward to hide his face in his hands.  _Is he crying?_  You wonder as you cautiously approach taking slow, quiet steps. When you reach him, you stand awkwardly in front of him looking down at the top of his head. Your inner fangirl appreciates the angle and you are overwhelmed by the want to touch his hair. You fight down that desire as you sit next to him quietly. You look at him, but he doesn't look up. A couple of minutes pass and an announcement is made that the mall will be closing in five minutes. A sense of urgency comes over you, but you don't really want to throw your pride away either.  _He was the one being mean! Now he's throwing a tantrum like a little kid. How mature._ You roll your eyes and huff, looking away from him. Then you sigh. You've seen him cry before in videos and it always breaks you down. You don't want to be the cause of that. You gently place a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" You ask as softly as you can. It's silent once again. You aren't sure what to do at this point, your hand still resting gingerly on his shoulder. You pat him gently, unsure of how to console him. He suddenly looks up, locking his eyes with yours. You're jolted still by the depth of his stare. Yo want to break away, but you aren't sure that's the right thing to do right now, so you continue to look into his dark eyes. He shakes his head, which you assume is a response to your question. Before you can prompt him further, he asks you a question. 

"Why did you say we could never happen?" Your eyes widen and it's almost as if with the increased width you can see more- like the hint of hurt in his eyes. 

"What?" You're dumbfounded, hand still resting on his shoulder, you slowly begin to retract it, but Taehyung grabs your hand and holds it tenderly looking down before looking back up to catch your eyes once again. You thought this was about the clothes, it wasn't. 

"Why did you say we could never happen?" 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Your face is heating at the contact and closeness. 

"You know what I mean," he retorts. "You don't like me?" 

"No, no..." you begin. "Of course I like you! I've idolized you all for years! You all are people I will always respect and support..." You trail off. Taehyung doesn't say anything and waits for you to gather your thoughts. "That's just it, Taehyung. You guys are idols and I'm- I'm nobody." You admit with a sigh. _We couldn't work out. Not to mention that I only met you in person yesterday._ You leave out that part. You're still shocked why a famous and handsome man would be upset over that anyway. 

"Don't say that," he squeezes your hand a little tighter, not enough to hurt, but enough to make you realize he was doing it. Your face heats again and your body stiffens. "You're not a nobody, everybody counts. Everybody matters to someone," His eyes seem even deeper than before. You're drowning, but you can't look away. "And you matter to me (y/n)," he leans in slowly and you remember the same situation in the store. You're shocked, but you stay still.

"The mall is closing now," a voice interrupts. You crash back into reality and look up to see a security guard hovering over you both. You snatch your hand away from Taehyung's much to his dismay. "You have to leave." He states. 

"Of course, sir," You look back at Taehyung who doesn't look too happy. You grab his wrist and briskly walk to the nearest exit. He trails behind, slipping his hand into yours without you noticing. Once you both exit the mall, you realize you came out of the exit on the opposite side of the mall from where your car is parked. You facepalm. You let go of Taehyung, but he doesn't let go of your hand. You look over your shoulder at him. 

"What's wrong?" You ask. He's pouting.

"I can't believe I lost to Yugyeom," he huffs. You roll your eyes. 

"Can't you just let it go?"

"No!" He says stomping a foot on the ground and you chuckle.  _This child..._ "We need to have a rematch!" You groan. 

"Look, Taehyung, for what you need the clothes for, your outfit is the best okay?" You say turning fully to face him. 

"So why did Yugyeom win?" He arches an eyebrow and you die a little inside. 

"Well, his idea was cute and you were being mean to him-" He steps closer to you.

"You thought that him coupling with you was cute?" He raises his eyebrows and this time you can't hold back a little sound of surprise. He smirks and your face overheats. He steps closer.

"It's just that you were being too mean-" He steps forward yet again, the tips of his shoes nearly meeting the tips of yours.

"Ah," he says looking up as if he is contemplating. "So what you're saying is that you didn't judge fairly." He taps his chin, and you grow anxious for some reason. It's true that you weren't exactly impartial when judging, so you couldn't blame him for being upset. 

"Then, I should get compensation," he grins. You scoff.

"Compensation? For what? Damage to a fragile ego?" You sass him.

"Yes, exactly that. I have been wounded," he deflects your insult as he grips is chest and feigns pain as if that's where the ego resides. You roll your eyes, yet again.  _They're going to fall out at this rate._ You giggle at his foolishness. 

"Okay, what do you want?" 

"A kiss." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again... me writing, you reading, liking, voting, and commenting. Thank you all so much for the support. Next chapter will focus on a member of Got7. Who do you think it will be?


	14. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! My laptop broke last week. I've got a new one now! Enjoy a chapter that is twice as long! Thanks for reading and being patient!

"Ki-kiss?" You stutter out. 

"That's what I said," he gives you a boxy grin. "You said I could get a prize." 

"Yes , but a kiss is..." you let your mind wander.  _I can't believe I have a chance to kiss one of my favorite idols! This chance may never come again._ You fangirl for a moment before grounding yourself. He closes his eyes and leans forward, waiting for you to kiss him. _His puckered lips are so tempting..._ You don't do anything for a moment and he opens on eye to look at your flustered face.  You are looking at the ground and playing with the hem of your hoodie. He chuckles and stands up straight again. 

"I'm just joking," he shrugs. You don't hear him. You suddenly kiss him on the cheek and now it's his turn to be flustered. You quickly turn around and start walking toward the car. He's stunned sill. You look over your shoulder at him. 

"Come on," you walk a little slower to give him a chance to catch up. 

"(Y/n) just kissed me!" He says a little too loud for your liking. You hush him and walk a little faster. He jogs to catch up with you. "You kissed me," he pokes your cheek and you pout to hide your embarrassment. 

"It was on the cheek!" 

"Still a kiss! Wow, I can't believe you actually did it. You know I was joking right?" Your body is on fire.  _He was joking_? You grow silent. Taehyung notices the tension growing and decides to cut it with a phrase to lighten your mood. "I liked it, though." Your mood lifts, but you are even more embarrassed. You look away from him and try to feign the confidence necessary to survive the situation. 

"Of course you did," you shrug and look the opposite direction. At first Taehyung is confused, but then he catches on. 

"Ah, are you embarrassed?" He asks knowingly. 

"No." You don't turn to face him. He hums in acknowledgement before leaning toward you and gently pressing his lips to your vulnerable neck. Your hand flies to your neck causing him to quickly retreat and put his hands up in a surrender. Your eyes search his face for an answer, but there isn't one. Just a boxy grin and smiling eyes. You want to continue interrogating him, but your phone vibrates. You pull it out to see a message from Dusk. 

        _Roomie: Go to 5711 Cadbury Lane._

You look at the message questioningly. You should be used to her short ways by now. You glance back at Taehyung who is leaning near you to see the message. You jump back, clasping your hand over your neck. You look at him with wide eyes and in a ridiculous defensive stance. He laughs. You think you hear him say 'cute' in between his chuckles, but you aren't sure. You decide to disregard the thought.  _He's playing around again._  You continue walking toward the car. Once inside, you're bombarded with questions. 

"What took so long?" 

"Where were you?" 

"No fair, I wanted to shop with (y/n) too!"You feel overwhelmed and decide to only answer the first question, which was posed by BamBam. 

"We were shopping, but Yugyeom and Taehyung had a fashion contest-" 

"Who won?" Asks Jungkook suddenly interested for some reason. You roll your eyes as you start the engine. 

"As I was going to say, Yugyeom won, but both outfits were nice." 

"Oh, sorry," Jungkook rubs the back of his neck, ashamed to have interrupted. You smile at him and his concerns melt away. You set your focus to set the GPS up on your phone, but you choke when you hear Taehyung. 

"But I was the real winner. Right (y/n)?" HE asks confidently. You cough violently before you're able to catch your breath. Jungkook leans over from the passenger side to gently pat your back. You appreciated his soothing efforts. The boys in the back seat didn't. 

"What do you mean, hyung?" Jungkook looks back at Taehyung after you calm down. You look in the rear view mirror and warn him with your eyes not to say anything. He opens his mouth, but you squint at him causing him to huff. 

"Nothing," he sighs. "Yugyeom won." Before any more questions can be asked, you change the conversation. 

"Well, we better get going!" The false excitement drips from your voice. The car ride was filled with laughter and joking, but you didn't know there was a growing tension beneath the laughter. 

When you arrive to Cadbury Lane, you drive for about ten minutes on the lane, but one side is forest and the other is fully gated. You call Dusk. 

"Yeah?" She asks. 

"The entire lane is gated. Are you sure this is the place?" 

"Keep going," she says, so you continue. After another few minutes you come to a huge gate with intricate designs. It opens when your car pulls up so you drive in. Once inside you see that the entire premises looked something like Eden with trees, plants, and fountains. You drive around the roundabout and spot the car that held the other ten boys. You get out of the car and the boys follow your lead. 

"Is your friend rich?" BamBam asks. 

"I didn't know," you shrug. You hesitantly walk up the staircase decorated with stone vases with plants you can't quite see in the darkness. The door opens and you see a butler there. 

"Hello, miss. I'm Bart, butler of the Cadbury family. I will be assisting you this evening." He steps to the side to let you and the boys enter, asking if he can take any jackets. "Miss Brooke is waiting in the dining room. 'You may enter after washing your hands,' she says." _Brooke?_  You wonder, but don't ponder the thought too long. He leads you all to a small room that has a toilet and a sink. Once you all have washed your hands, Bart leads you to the dining room. Your eyes first take in all the food on the table before seeing the older boys and Dusk sitting. 

"ARE YOU RICH?" You exclaim now being too full of questions. She chuckles and stands to walk to you. 

"Rich is relative," she states. You want to ask more, but her eyes say not to. As you all settle in to eat, you notice things about Dusk that you never noticed before, like how she sits up straight and eats so quietly. You're caught up in your thoughts about Dusk when you are called from a seat across from you. 

"So, we've met (y/n), but (y/n) hasn't introduced us to you," Namjoon says. You drag your eyes to him then let them fall back on Dusk. 

"Well, I don't think I know enough to introduce her," a hint of sadness strikes your voice. Dusk looks at you before meeting eyes with the rest of the boys. 

"I'm Dusk, my real name is Brooke. If you call me Brooke, I will end you. I'm (y/n)'s roommate. We don't speak often." She takes another bite of the food. "I'm nineteen, (y/n) and I are the same age." She seemed to specifically avoid information on her family. 

"Same age?" JB repeats, all the boys coming to a realization at the same time. 

"Then you have to call me oppa!" Yugyeom exclaims. 

"Call me oppa first!" Jackson says pointing at his face. 

"We all know who the real oppa is," Taehyung slides in nonchalantly. You glare at him, but he shrugs. This doesn't go unnoticed by the older guys. 

"What do you mean TaeTae?" Jin asks. When he doesn't answer, you switch topic again. 

"Look, we aren't in Korea, so I'm not calling anyone oppa."

"But you bowed to us earlier," Youngjae points out. All the guys nod in agreement. 

"That was different! I just wanted you all to know how sorry I was!" You get embarrassed. 

"All right, all right," Jin says trying to diffuse the situation. He picks up a noodle from his plate. "What do you call a fake noodle?" Everyone is silent. 

"What?" You ask innocently. You hear groans. 

"An impasta!" He looks around the table, everyone is groaning but you, Jimin, and Youngjae who found his joke hilarious. Jin laughs and everyone bursts into a fit of laughter. Dusk then clears her throat. 

"Well, as fun as this is, I'm tired. It's best we retire for the evening." She stands. "Bart will show you to your rooms. (Y/n), you'll have to share with me." You stand and walk with her. You don't want to ask about her family, but you are insanely curious. She seems to read your mind. 

"I don't really like my family that much," she begins suddenly. She looks at you as you both enter her humongous room. "They're really stuck up and superficial. Not to mention manipulative." Your eyes show your empathy and she, surprisingly, tries to lighten the mood. "But they always have good food," she says as she walks into the bathroom. You stand awkwardly in the room, unsure of where to sit. "You can sit wherever," Dusk shouts from the bathroom. You move to sit awkwardly on the couch. When Dusk emerges, she looks totally different. Her face is bare and without the dark make up, she has a much more dainty appearance. Her face looks like a delicate and expensive vase. You had never really seen her bare-faced before. She was gone before you woke up and came back after you went to sleep- if she came back at all.  _She's pretty with and without makeup. Why do I have to look like a potato?_ You contemplate for a moment. 

"You can use the shower, if you'd like." She sits by her vanity and brushes her hair. 

"Oh, okay," you quickly search through your bag. _Crap, I forgot my pajamas._ "Um, I forgot my pajamas, you look at Dusk. I'll skip the shower tonight." You look at Dusk with a shy smile. She walks to her closet and digs about for a bit before pulling out a [nightgown](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g4-M01-D6-50-rBVaEVm7gQuAe61IAAFxBBsBbCw100.jpg/wholesale-lace-satin-nightgowns-women-silk.jpg). She then walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of [panties](https://sc02.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1j4.8JpXXXXa2XVXXq6xXFXXXn/Cute-sprinted-spot-cotton-underwear-thong-panties.jpg_350x350.jpg). She tosses them to you and you look back at her surprised. 

"Don't worry, they're not used." She flops on her bed. 

"I couldn't, they look expensive." 

"Don't concern yourself. They're things I'll never wear." You nod hesitantly and go to take a shower. You and Dusk share the bed, but it's big enough to feel like you're sleeping alone. You both fall asleep, but you have a weird dream. You're back in Got7's practice room. There you see seven guys practicing that look just like Got7. All of them turn to face you at the same time. Unlike the first time you appeared here, there is no alarm. JB calmly approaches you, gets on one knee and kisses you hand. All the other guys get on one knee as well. 

"Hello miss," he says. Your face is on fire. "I hope you have been enjoying yourself." He looks up to you with a devilishly handsome smile. You pull your hand away. 

"You're not JB!" 

"No, I am not. We are merely taking their form while your wish is being fulfilled." 

"What wish?" You yell stepping back. He stands and walks toward you. 

"Your greatest desire..." his voice falls to a low growl. "I think you know the one." When your back hits the wall, he blocks you in with his arms. "Or maybe you don't." He laughs as he leans in. 

"Don't!" You scream. You hear people coming down the stairs. The Mark in your dreams pushes JB away. 

"It's best you go," he says putting a finger to your forehead and pushing you backward. He smiles as you fall.  _Fall? Wasn't there a wall here?_ Suddenly you jolt awake in the bed. You place a hand to your head. It feels hot where Mark touched. You shuffle out of bed and head downstairs to get a glass of water. When you reach the kitchen, you see Jinyoung sitting in the kitchen. You watch him for a while as he ruffles his hair in frustration. You walk up to him and gently place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you alright? You ask softly. He turns to look at you, but doesn't say anything. "Jinyoung?" You sit next to him.

"Ya, what are you trying to do? Seduce me?" He raises an eyebrow. Confused, you look around and remember that you're wearing a short nightgown. You look down and see that it hiked up when you sat down, showing your upper thigh. 

"Don't look!" On hand pulls the silk down and the other hits Jinyoung's shoulder. He scoffs. 

"You're the one who's going around wearing 19 and up clothing!" You burn up, but redirect the conversation back to him.

"So are you okay?" You ask again.

"Yeah, I'm just.... this is so strange. This doesn't make sense at all," he runs a hand through his hair, letting you glimpse his handsomeness. You've got to hold it together. 

"It really doesn't. I don't understand either, even though I caused it."  You start to feel guilty again for your ignorance. "Sorry," you squeeze out. He hums thoughtfully. 

"I'll accept your apology if you call me oppa." He smiles at you in a sinister way. "If you don't, I will not accept your apology." You can tell he's joking and you humor him with a giggle. 

"Sorry, oppa" you emphasize the oppa and even try doing aegyo. 

"Aish, you're too cute." He hides his face in his hands. It's too dark in the kitchen for you to see his red ears. "How can you be sweet one moment and spicy the next?" He turns his head slightly to peek at you. You had leaned toward him again allowing him to see a bit down your nightgown. "Aish!" He exclaims as he puts his blanket that was over his shoulders around you. "Don't let anyone else see you like that." You look at him curiously. You pulled the blanket tighter remembering your scantily clad body. Your face heats. 

"Right," you say. 

"You know," Jinyoung begins. "We may be stars, but we aren't immune to females. We are men too."  Before you can really think about what hes said, he gets up and starts walking back toward his room. 

"Goodnight," he says without turning around. 

You sit in a daze for a moment before continuing to get a glass of water. You find a water bottle in the fridge. Once you grab one, you are shocked to hear someone else.

"Indeed, we are men, too." 


	15. Sunrise

"Indeed, we are men, too." A voice cuts through the silence. You jump and bump your head. You hiss and your hand shoots up to comfort the sore spot. You hear a chuckle and your eyes widen as they readjust to the darkness. "Yoongi?"  

"Yeah, who else would it be?" He chuckles again seeing your shocked look. Then he is shocked as he squints to see the clothes that you are wearing.

"Maybe one of the other fifteen people in this house." You pull the blanket around and roll your eyes, but you struggle to open the water bottle. 

"Need any-" he is cut off by the sound of the bottle opening. 

"Got it." You smirk at him. He smirks back, wondering how even in the darkness you could be so cute and look so gorgeous. He is lost in his fantasies for a moment until he drags himself back to reality, he sees your blanket covered form, the blanket wrapped around you. He takes in your image as you sip the cold water. Your throat feels refreshed, but you choke noticing Yoongi's eyes on you. You shakily draw your hand past your mouth wiping away a dribble of the cool water. You look away shyly, and Yoongi drinks the image of your shyness. He can't let you distract him though. 

"So," he begins. "A little midnight tryst with Pretty Boy?" You're shocked, but do your best to build a defense. 

"No, no... I was just com-coming to get some wa-water." You stutter, trying to sound convincing. You wave your hands frantically, thinking that maybe the gesture would add to your credibility. You didn't know that Yoongi actually just wanted to know if you had planned to meet with Jinyoung tonight. He couldn't shake the idea that you may like him, that you guys wanted to keep it a secret that you liked each other- despite how ridiculous the notion is. He scowls. 

"So you two just met up by coincidence? Dressed like that?" He asks eyeing you from the ground up. You realize that after your previous gesture, the blanket was only draped over your shoulders, no longer hiding the revealing nightgown underneath. You quickly grab the blanket and wrap yourself back up. He chuckles. Your reaction was enough to reassure him that nothing happened. "C'mon," he grabs your hand and drags you out to the spacious balcony. He leads you to a swinging chair and takes a seat, patting the spot next to him. You take the hint and sit next to him. All that is heard is the sounds of crickets, no doubt enjoying the summer weather. A breeze blows through and you notice Yoongi stiffen. You shift and extend an arm, offering him a place of warmth. He accepts quicker than you thought he would which makes you giggle. 

"I really was just getting water. Jinyoung just happened to be up." You hear a slight scoff from Yoongi.

"What, had a nightmare?" He laughs. He was teasing, but stops laughing as he sees your tired face looking out into the darkness. "What was it about?" He probes and you can hear the caution in his tone. He doesn't want to push too hard. You smile slightly at his concern. 

"Remember when Got7 appeared and said that I was in their practice room? When I dreamed I was there?" Yoongi nods slowly to show he is following. "Well, I dreamt that I was there again..." you trail off recalling your vivid dream. "But it wasn't Got7 there. It was... something else. People that looked just like them. One of them told me something about a wish that I made, but I don't remember making a wish. I... I...." you sob. Yoongi looks at you unsure how to react to you sudden out pour of emotion. He gently pats your back causing you to choke on an invisible blockage in your throat. It seems the more you tried not to cry, the bigger the block became until all you could do was sob. 

"Take your time," he comforts gently, his words feeling so relieving for some reason. You let out all your tears in a torrential downpour you didn't realize you had stored up. 

"I'm so scared," you continued after taking time to calm yourself. "He said it was  _my_ wish that brought you all here! I don't know. I really love you guys and  I really wanted to meet you, but I didn't imagine this happening! Then he said, 'my deepest desire' needs to be fulfilled. I'm not even sure what that is! Meeting you all has already been such an honor..." your words no longer narrate where your mind is going.  _I can't tell him that one of them was about to kiss me!_ Your quiet makes Yoongi wonder, but he doesn't push for more answers. Instead he drapes an arm around your shoulders in a comforting manner.

"You don't have to say anymore." 

With that, you nestle into his chest, collecting more of his warmth. Yoongi stiffens again, but you don't seem to notice this time. You're already dozing off. Yoongi relaxes as he hears you softly breathing. You're asleep. The sun begins to peek into the sky as the surroundings lighten. He looks around- his eyes can now see the gated garden below and the few clouds in the sky making way for the sun's arrival. He looks down and is enraptured with your beauty in the glow of the new day. He pats your head gently as he drifts to sleep. 

Jin, who was sharing a room with Yoongi wakes in a panic seeing that Yoongi isn't next to him. In his hurry, he wakes everyone in the mansion only to discover that you are also missing. All the boys run around looking for you, calling out your name. 

"(Y/N)!" You hear Jungkook call. 

"My baby!" Jackson calls out. You hear him and Jungkook start to bicker.

You open your eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sunlight. You attempt to stretch, but feel the weight of Yoongi's arm still on your shoulders. You look around dazed for a few moments until you understand your surroundings. Your leg is sloppily tossed over Yoongi's lap. You see that your nightgown has risen up and your panties are showing.  _My goodness! I'm practically mounting him!_ You slowly untangle yourself from Yoongi's embrace and readjust your position to a more... suitable one. You didn't know that Yoongi hadn't really slept at all. How could he with you all over him like that? He only pretended to be asleep to save you the embarrassment. You also pretended to still be asleep not knowing what else to do. You also didn't know that Youngjae had already found you both and saw you on Yoongi. He waited until you had readjusted before approaching you both to "wake" you.  

"Ya! (Y/n)!" He shouts. You pretend to be waking for the first time, which seems a lot more like acting than you would have liked. Yoongi doesn't even pretend, he just opens his eyes. Youngjae grabs your ear yelling into it. 

"Why would you sleep outside? Why are you out here dressed like that? Do you want to get sick? You must not want to take care of yourself!" He scolds. Yoongi just sits in silence as his face contorts into one that says 'really?' or 'I can't believe this'. You swat his hand away from your ear before rubbing your ear, coaxing it to stop ringing. 

"Okay, okay! I know! Geez, you don't have to yell..." You continue rubbing your ear. 

"We were all worried sick about you! Why would you go and sleep out here?" Apparently, he hadn't given you enough of his wrath. You look down ashamed. 

"Sorry for worrying you." Gosh! Why did you have to look so cute! Youngjae's face burned. He was really more concerned about the fact that you slept outside with Yoongi than that you slept outside in general. Catching this, Yoongi scoffs. 

"Don't worry, we kept each other warm," he says with a smirk. You stare at him with wide eyes. "Isn't that right, (y/n)?" He pulls you closer to him. In shock you don't do anything but stare at him- that is until Youngjae yanks you up and out of his arms. 

"We ought to tell everyone we found you." He starts stomping off inside the mansion. You look back to see Yoongi with what you think may be a scowl on his face, but upon meeting your eyes, he smiles. You smile back before you are pulled out of his eyesight. 

"That..." Yoongi looks down at his hand, clenching and relaxing the hand that once held you. He thought about how easily you had been taken out of his hands, deciding that next time, he wouldn't let you go so easily. 

 


	16. Feeling Your Shoulders

Once Youngjae gets you inside, he pulls you into him. You're still wadded up in blanket, so the whole experience feels very one-sided. 

"I'm glad you're alright," you hear him breathe on your ear. Your face burns from the proximity, yet you stand still and wait for him to let go. He does eventually let you go, and when he does, he meets your eyes. The others are still calling out your name, but you can barely hear them in this moment.  You see a flicker of emotion in them- one that you may have mistaken for affection if you didn't know any better. But you did. So you brushed those thoughts to the side. You stand there still, eyes lingering on Youngjae's before he suddenly turns away and calls out. 

"I found her!" He yells. He doesn't turn back to face you, but instead sits at the dining room table. You are about to ask him about his seemingly overzealous concern when you're attacked with hugs from Jungkook, Yugyeom, Taehyung, and Jimin. They all speak at the same time causing you to feel confused. You do see BamBam on the sidelines looking down at the floor. His action is awkward considering how straightforward he is. When you meet his eyes, you wriggle out of the blanket and clutches of the boys enough to open your arms for him smiling. He shows his boyish grin as he walks up you embrace him and his arms encircle you. You giggle as his breath tickles your neck. You looked over his shoulder to see the other boys standing, some rather awkwardly, while others seemed upset. You pull away from the group of boys who whine as you walk toward the others. You smile faintly as you look back at the ground. 

"Sorry for worrying you," you say. With that single phrase, many of their appearances lightened up. You were then pat on the back by Namjoon, your head was rubbed by JB, and you were hugged by Hobi. All the guys express their relief that you're alright and you smile widely at them. However, you knew you weren't out of the woods yet. Eomma Jin was standing on the side and didn't look satisfied with your response. You shuffle up to him still looking at the ground deciding to try out some aegyo. 

"I'm sorry Jinnie-oppa, I shouldn't have worried you," you look at him with a pouty face and puffed cheeks. He looks disarmed at first, slightly taken aback until he gears himself back up. You brace yourself for the scolding that's coming. 

"Ya! Do you think just being cute is going to make it alright?" He yells. You wince from the volume of his voice. You can tell that part of him doesn't want to scold you since his tone seems to be joking. You decide to play with the part of him that is captured by your aegyo. You throw your arms around him and say one of the few Korean phrases you know. 

"Mianheyo oppa~" You are appalled by your own ability to pull off aegyo so well.  

"Aish! This kid," Jin sighs. You can't see that the tint of pink on his cheeks. You giggle when he pats your head only for the two of you to be broken apart by Hobi. 

"Wow, hyung I didn't know you like young girls," he teases. Behind his teasing is the motive of embarrassing him since he got to see a side of (y/n) that isn't shown often. He even got a hug! 

"Ya! Don't say... ugh," he places a hand to his face and sighs. "I'm going to get started on breakfast." He walks toward the kitchen. 

"I'll help!" You say cheerfully as you follow behind him.

"(Y/n)! I'm your oppa too!" Jackson yells after you, pointing at his face again. 

"Me too!" A few others chimed in.

"I thought you weren't going to call anyone oppa," Mark slides in quietly. You are slightly surprised, but you turn around to humor them. 

"Mianheyo oppa!" You blow a kiss. As you walk away you can hear them arguing about who it was meant for and you giggle. They played along rather nicely. _Did I just do aegyo to superstars?_ _Whyyyyy_ _?_ When you realize what you just did, you cringe and rub your shoulders. 

"Are you cold?" Jin asks. 

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not. I'm just..." you try to find words. "... feeling my shoulders," you say in defeat.  _Is that really the best you could come up with?_  Jin laughs.

"Feeling your shoulders?" He chuckles again as he ties his apron. He hands you an apron and you both prepare the batter for pancakes. When Jin asks you to crack and beat the eggs you go to the fridge and pull out a container of eggs. You take the eggs to the counter and start pulling them out one by one. When you set down the third egg, one rolls of the counter. 

"No!" You exclaim, but you can't delay the inevitable. The egg hits the floor with a crunch. Jin turns and looks at you, but you're still looking at the egg.

"No, Humpty Dumpty didn't make it!" You go fetch a towel to clean the mess. As you return with a towel from the rack, you notice Jin is still watching you.

"Maybe you should handle measuring the dry ingredients," he offers modestly. You nod and switch positions with him. Within a minute you hear him gently whisking eggs. Meanwhile, you feel a little dizzy, but you shake off the feeling. You try to measure a cup of flour, but instead of scooping flour, you try to pour the flour into the measure. Bad idea. The flour falls from the bag and spreads into the air covering you, the counter, and floor with flour. You turn around to face Jin, and he stifles laughter. 

"I'm not normally like this," you smile. "I'm actually decent in the kitchen normally."

"Ah, well, you're not as bad as Namjoon," he laughs. "He's absolutely the worst." You laugh too, before he walks up to you and boxes you in with his arms. You're against the counter, leaning back so that you aren't so close to him. You stare at him and search his face. 

"Wha-What are you doing?" You look away embarrassed. 

"Normally, I don't like clumsy in my kitchen, but it's adorable when you do it," he smirks. Your face flames up. You hadn't seen this side of Jin before, not even in videos. The intensity of his stare held you in place as he caressed your cheek. He places a quick kiss on it, making a smudged mark in the flour that was there. You struggle to breathe as he comes back up and looks in your eyes again. He wipes the flour from your lips with his thumb, and leans in causing you to screw your eyes shut. However the kiss never came. You open your eyes to find him cleaning up the flour and measuring out the proper ingredients. You're baffled, but you don't say anything. You just help clean the flour as you contemplate what just happened.  _What happened to the gentleman Jin?_   _The corny jokes Jin?_  

"Hey (y/n)," Jin breaks the silence. 

"Yes?"

"Why don't eggs tell jokes?"

"Why?" 

"Because they'd crack each other up!" You giggle at his timely joke. It felt like the air had shifted back to normal. Jin starts mixing the batter and you both have a conversation about jokes. Youngjae wanders in and pours himself some orange juice, sitting in the very seat you sat in the previous night. 

"Need any help?" He asks casually. 

"No, we're almost done," Jin says before you can reply. 

"(Y/n)," he calls drawing you to him. This annoys Jin, he shoulders tense as he mixes the batter with more vigor. 

"Hm?" You stand on the other side of the bar table leaning toward him. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He smiles at you, making you think he couldn't have any ulterior motive. 

"No," you giggle. "What crazy guy would want to date me?"

"I don't see any guy who wouldn't," he touches your hand a little. You smack his arm lightly.

"Don't tease me," you laugh.  

"Why would I joke about you being beautiful?" He sips his orange juice. You stare at him in awe. 

"It's good. Want a taste?" You reach out for his glass, but before you grab it, Jin rushes over with a bowl. 

"Try the syrup I'm making (y/n)!" He dips his pinkie in the syrup and holds it out to you. "I still need you to taste test."

"You shouldn't need her help anymore since you're almost finished anyway, right?" You can hear the sarcasm in his voice. They start to bicker and drift into unrelated topics. 

"I don't want to hear that from someone who can't even eat cucumber." 

"Well, I don't want to talk to someone who thinks so highly of his own face!" 

You sigh, and leave the kitchen. You're too tired to worry about their antics. You wander past the living room where Jungkook, Jackson, Taehyung, and Yugyeom are playing Overwatch. Jackson gets in front of Jungkook to block his view of the screen. You giggle quietly as you sneak past hearing them yell at each other then at the screen. You wander aimlessly around the mansion for a while, enjoying the minute details of the decorum in the halls. Finally you come across what appears to be a movie room. Inside, you see Hobi crying. 

"Hobi!" You rush up to him. He hushes you and pulls you into his lap. Looking at the T.V, you can see that he's watching a drama and the guy on the screen is crying.  _Wait, did he just pull me into his lap?!_  


	17. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for so long! I finished up my semester, moved out, and played video games (being honest lol). I came back to writing because I really like this story and I want to finish it, but since I don't have homework, I'll try to update more often so maybe I can finish by the end of the summer.

"Hobi!" You rush up to him. He hushes you and pulls you into his lap. Looking at the T.V, you can see that he's watching a drama and the guy on the screen is crying.  _Wait, did he just pull me into his lap?!_

You're still so shocked from being pulled into his lap that you can't even take in what is on the screen.  _Am I really sitting in Hoseok's lap right now?_ Your fangirl starts working up again, but it's not to the same extent because you're so tired. You stay still, but Hobi doesn't say anything until the episode ends. 

"I've been watching this drama all night," he breaks silence between the two of you. "I didn't know anyone else knew about this room, I only found it because I was wandering around." 

"Really? You've been up all night watching drama?" You chuckle. 

"It's so good! It's about a man and a woman who loved each other in high school, but the guy didn't know that the girl-" 

"Loved him too!" You and Hobi say in unison. 

"You watch this drama?" Hobi asks surprised. 

"Of course! It's one of my favorites! I'm ahead of you though," you laugh. Hobi soaks in the sound of your laughter, his arm around your waist seeming to hold a little tighter. The tightness reminds you that you're sitting in the lap of Jung Hoseok. You think of Namjoon's actions the previous day and even though he apologized, you feel the burden of the distance between you and them. Namjoon trusts you and it's because he trusts you that you shift to stand up. Your movement earns a grunt from Hobi. You look back at him to see his face tense as he glares to his left at the wall. Suddenly he switches into the Hobi you've seen in videos- the goofball. 

"Pwease stay pweaseeeee~" He begs poking out his bottom lip. You can't help but obey. You giggle as you turn around to face the screen. The next episode comes on, and you both comment on the treachery, betrayals, and voice your love and hate for each of the characters. Eventually you doze off, arresting Hobi's consciousness with your soft breaths. He lays you down on the couch, resting your head on his lap. He remains as still as he possibly can as he caresses your cheek. 

"I wish we could always be like this," he whispers, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on your temple. Eventually he shifts, causing you to stir. 

"Am I too heavy?" You whisper without opening your eyes. 

"No, you're not heavy at all! I was just....um....." he trails off trying to find a reason for having kissed you. You didn't even know he had. You turn so your face is looking up at his. You smile up at him, making his heart melt. 

"You're so handsome," you say sleepily. 

"You think I'm handsome? People say I'm the ugly one in the group. Maybe because I look like a horse?" He laughs sheepishly. It's that heartbreaking laugh that occurs when one tries to spare their dignity by laying down their pride. You won't stand for it. Hobi is a precious creature on this earth and he needs to know that. You reach up that grab his cheeks pinching them really hard.

"Ow ow ow ow." Hobi's hands hold your wrists. You pout and place your hands on his cheeks again, this time gently holding them. 

"You're not ugly. You're gorgeous. You are a magnificent being you're always doing your best to make everyone smile. You want to be everyone's hope. Today I'm going to be your hope. You aren't lesser than anyone else: not in BTS, not in Korea, not on this planet."  Your eyes bore into his with a sense of pride. Hobi is at first taken aback by your fierceness, but eventually smiles a sweet and gentle smile. Not one he shows for the cameras- one he's showing just for you. 

"Thank you (y/n). You're my sunshine this morning." He leans down as if he's about to kiss you, shocking you to the soul. You suddenly roll off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. Embarrassed, you hold you your hand to your face and stare up at him in shock. He looks at you, matching your expression, but his has a red blush splattered all over his face. It looks like his entire body just turned red. You both stare at each other, unsure of how to proceed. 

"Uh, breakfast is ready," Bam Bam suddenly says from the doorway. You and Hobi jump upon hearing his voice. You get up and walk towards the door, looking over your shoulder to see Hobi looking at you. He looks away when your eyes catch his. 

"I'll be there soon," he says putting his head down and placing his hands on his head as if to shield it from the hormones raining down on him. 

"Oh, okay," You turn to follow Bam Bam who has already left the room. Before stepping out of the room, you turn back. "Hobi?" You call gently. He looks up at you with a blank face, but there is a look of longing in his eyes. 

"He dies in the end." You say matter-of-factly as you calmly exit the room.

"(Y/N)!!! You hear called after you leave. You giggle as you meet Bam Bam who was standing a few feet away. 

"So what kind of staring contest was happening earlier?" Bam Bam laughs. 

"Oh..." You struggle to think of an excuse. "He wouldn't give up the remote, so we wanted to decide with a staring contest." You laugh nervously. 

"No fair! I want to look into your eyes too!" He pouts. You giggle at his silliness as you both start walking. "I bet your eyes are really beautiful up close. From that close would be perfect kissing distance." His shameless flirting makes your cheeks burn. 

"They're not anything special." You brush off his comment, ignoring the latter half. 

"Well, you're really pretty, so your eyes must be pretty." 

"Bam Bam-" your cut off before you're suddenly pushed against a wall, Bam Bam's body trapping you as he leans in. Your lips are only an inch apart, but what's embarrassing you the most is the way his eyes are smoldering into yours, trapping you. You can't look away. 

"You never take me seriously," his breath fans your cheeks. You can't even mutter out a word. He suddenly leans in and takes your lips with his own, pushing his body flush against yours in the process. You're shocked, the way he holds your eyes with his own as he kisses you. Your own eyes flutter closed, as if to defend yourself from his. Your blood grows hot, as his knee comes between your legs. Bam Bam pulls away, but his lips brush your own as he speaks.

"You really shouldn't be going around wearing that. It's too provocative." He winks. He continues walking as if nothing happened, but you stand still in shock.  _I haven't changed my clothes! I'm not wearing a bra! Ohmigosh!_ _Noooo_....  _I just made out with Bam Bam! Yesss! I mean- noooo..._ You struggle to maintain your own sanity. Your legs turn into rubber as you slide down the wall. Bam Bam returns with a robe, offering it to you. You look up at him your docile figure still far too provocative for him. He looks away and drops the robe on you. You quickly put it on. 

"Thanks," you mutter as he helps you stand. Just the feeling of his hand is driving you insane. Once you're standing, you quickly snatch your hand from his. 

"Oh, you're shy!" He teases. "It's alright, I won't do that anymore, unless you want me to, that is," he winks again as you both head toward the dining room. You touch your lips gingerly, still not believing what has just occurred.  

On the table is a feast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. You smile at Jin who looks at you with bright eyes. 

"Come eat, (y/n)!" He says excitedly. You take a seat between Jimin and Mark across from Dusk. 

"Where have you been all morning?" She asks as she eats a bite of pancake. 

"I was e-exploring," you try to sound convincing. 

"Exploring your harem?" She asks casually and you hear Jackson choke on his juice. Your jaw hangs slack as the table grows quiet. You don't know how to break the silence, so you look down guiltily. 

"I see," Dusk says.

"Ya! If (Y/n) has a harem, why have I not had a turn yet? Am I not good enough?" he looks at you with widened and unbelieving eyes. "Look at my muscles-" he is cut off as he gets smacked in the head by both Jaebum and Namjoon. You can't help but laugh. At the table, everyone is enraptured by your hearty laughter, except Dusk who continues eating. Soon, conversation at the table picks up again, but you barely touch your food. This doesn't go unnoticed by Jin, who daintily wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Are you alright (Y/n)?" He asks quietly so only the people near can hear. "You seem really tired," he observes. 

"I can-" Mark begins, but Jimin speak over him, not realizing that Mark was speaking.

"Do you want to go lie down? I can escort you there," he says gleefully. You nod, quietly excusing yourself from the table- much to all the boys' dismay. 

Before you walk away, you turn  back and mouth a thank you to Mark, who smiles and waves.  


	18. Real Angel

Jimin walks you to your room, but he isn't his normal flirty self. You don't give it too much thought since you're dizzy from lack of sleep. You appreciate the silence, it gives you a chance to try to balance yourself. When you both reach the stairs, you stumble causing Jimin to wrap an arm protectively around your waist. 

"(Y/n) are you alright?" His voice is full of concern and you smile gently at him. His expression seems softer than you've ever seen it before. His eyes hold yours for a moment before he forces himself to look away. 

"I'm fine," you say, but don't move to reject his support. You both slowly make your way up the stairs and after some time you both finally reach Dusk's room, where you had tried to sleep the night before. Once you both get to the bed, Jimin carefully lays you down before sitting on the edge of the bed looking a lot less comfortable than you would have expected. You giggle at the contrast between the man who relentlessly flirts and the boy sitting before you now trying not to make eye contact as he looks around the room. 

"Wow," he says before glancing at you, visibly blushing when he finds your eyes already looking at him. He quickly pulls his eyes to another area of the room. "Your room is bigger than the one I shared with Jungkook and Taehyung!" He looks down, glances at you, then looks down again smiling to himself. The silence once again fell over the room as you watched Jimin look so nervous. He nibbled his lip and part of you wanted to fangirl, but that part of you was dying out now. You say BTS and Got7 as your friends. 

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Jimin asks. 

"Sure," you say slowly. 

"What did Taehyung mean by being the 'real winner'? He kept bragging about it all last night." Jimin searches your eyes, but he can see the embarrassment dripping off of you as you sit up and pull the blanket closer to your body. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," you say. 

"Yes you do! It's so obvious! You're a bad liar!" 

"He didn't win anything!" 

"Well, he thinks he did! I want to know what he's so proud of!" Jimin grips your shoulders and shakes you, making both your headache and dizzyness worse. 

"Okay, okay!" You shout and he finally steadies you. You focus your dizzy eyes on your hands out of embarrassment. 

"I-I kissed him," you whisper. 

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jimin yells, your hand flying up over his mouth. 

"On the cheek," you giggle. You remove your hand slowly.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He yells again, this time making you burst into a fit of laughter.  Jimin puts on his most dramatic look of shock and offense. 

"How could you? You told me I was the only one!" He jokes. He suddenly turns his cheek toward you, pointing at it with his finger. "I demand equal treatment!" You giggle at his antics, deciding to give in. You close your eyes and lean forward to give him a kiss when your lips meet. You open your eyes in shock, Jimin smirking at you. 

"I don't play to get even, I play to get ahead." He laughs. You're in shock and you remain still for a few seconds before tears start to well up in your eyes.  _This is it. They're all playing with me because I'm just a normal girl. I'm just a fan. There are a billion of me and when they get tired, they can just leave me. They think my emotions are a game._ Jimin stops laughing at the sight of the heartbroken girl before him. 

"(Y/n) I'm sorry, I was-" he reaches out to touch you, but you smack his hand away. 

"I'm so sick," you groan out, "of my feelings being played with. This is why I didn't want to get attached to you all. You all think this is some kind of game, a pastime until you all go back to Korea. I'm not something to be won or played with. Just... leave me alone." You sob, pulling the blanket around you and laying down. 

"I," Jimin swallows hard. "I'm so sorry (y/n). I didn't realize that I was hurting you. I was being incredibly selfish." He slowly gets up and turns to leave, but you stop him.

"Wait," you sob. "Could you stay?" You're aware of the dissonance between your current words and those said before, but you are glad he doesn't point it out.  _I'm not sure what those nightmares were about, but I really don't want to find out._ He sits back on the edge of the bed, feeling more distant than before. You close your eyes and try to get some rest, shutting out all of your negative thoughts. After a few minutes, you find yourself still conscious, scared to sleep. You decide to leave your eyes closed until you can't help but go to sleep. 

"(Y/n)? Are you asleep?" Jimin whispers. You don't reply. He takes a deep breath, ready to lay his heart on the table to a girl who can't even hear him- or so he thinks. 

"I'm really sorry (y/n). To be honest, I was really jealous of Taehyung. At first, I thought he was just annoying, but every time you seem too close with the other guys, I get a little upset. I was really trying not to fall for you, but that obviously didn't work." You're shocked to hear his sudden confession, but now his actions make sense. "I know that isn't a decent reason for doing what I did. Now here I am, desperate for your attention, what else am I supposed to do but flirt? I thought girls liked that kind of thing," he sighs.  _He must only have experience with his average female fans of love being flirted with._ "But it doesn't work on you. You end up exciting me, instead of the other way around," he chuckles. "It's all moving so fast, we only met a day ago, but here I am, a fool in love." His voice cracks a bit as he sounds like he's on the brink of tears. "I'm not sure about this either, but I really like you. Maybe more than that. So if you want to find a way, I'll work just as hard to find a way." Gently, he sings his song 'Lie,' sounding like a lullaby with his melodic voice. Every now and again he stops, trying to stabilize his own heart.  

You don't want to lead him on, but you do want to comfort him. Still pretending to be asleep, you reach over and gently hold his hand as you drift into sleep.

 


	19. Pastries and Panties

You wake up in the middle of a busy building. You shift with a start, causing people bustling by to look at you strangely. You look around the building, the black, white, and silver designing giving a sleek business look. You confirmed this theory by studying the clothes of the people rushing by.  _All business clothes. Wait, they're all Asian... Korean?_ You see now why everyone who passed stared at you, you stand out like a penny in a sea of dimes. You look down and see that you're wearing the robe that Bam Bam had given you earlier.  _Oh Jisoos noooo...._ You are insanely embarrassed. Your hands fly to your cheeks as you freeze, eyes wide in shock. You stay still for a minute or two until you are forced to acknowledge your surroundings.  _I'm dreaming. There's no way I'd be here in KOREA hahahaha omigosh (y/n) you have such weird dreams._ A man comes up to you and looks down on you questioningly. 

"Are you lost?" 

"No, big guy you've found me." You laugh.  _What nonsense am I sputtering? What the heck hahahaha._

 _"_ You're one of those crazy fangirls aren't you?" He says more like a statement than a question. You think briefly to yourself. 

"Maybe." You shrug. You laugh as he tells you you'll have to go. "Alright, whatever big guy." You walk yourself out of the main glass doors, leaving a confused guard in your wake. Once you exit the building, you find yourself on a much less busy street, no one seeming to mind your existence except for a few glances and looks of awe. You look up at the sky and see the bright blue sky. _Why in the world was the building so busy then?_ Your eyes glance back at the building seeing the sign BigHit on the top.  _Oh, that's why_. You shrug. You didn't even get to see BTS, what a waste. You walk aimlessly down the road until you freeze.  _Wait, what? I already know BTS._ You laugh at your own silliness as you continue along, still not sensing the wrongness of it all. You smell something heavenly and find your way to a quaint café.  _If this is a dream, I should be able to eat whatever right?_ You grab a few pastries off the rack and bite into one when you hear the storekeeper speak.

"Excuse me miss, you have to pay for those," she says.

"Oh." You say with embarrassment.  _Darn it (y/n), why do you have to have such logical dreams?_ You quickly pat yourself only to remember that you're wearing a robe, you don't have your wallet- let alone any pockets to carry them in. _Oh no, what should I do?_ _Well, I could run... no, no, that would be wrong. Maybe I can just put them back? But you've already touched all of them...._

Your lost in your thoughts when the owner speaks up again.

"Are you going to pay or not?" You can tell that she's getting more annoyed. You're still stuck in the same place as a masked man comes forward and pays for the pastries you've taken. The woman glares back at you once more before returning to her place behind the register. 

"Thank you," you say, but he only holds out his arm, signaling you to a table where six other men sat. You walk over to the table looking back at the man questioningly, startled to see him right behind you. You hesitantly shuffle into the booth. The man sits on the end, blocking you in. You start to get worried.  _Maybe this dream is more like a nightmare. I won't be scared this time!_

"So how's everything going?" The man who paid for your pastries asked. You look at him questioningly before he pulls down the mask, revealing himself to be Namjoon. 

"Namjoon! I'm so glad to see you!" You hug him excitedly. All the men at the table follow suit, revealing BTS. You're giddy with both delight and relief. 

"Wow, the response is so different if I let you come onto me." He pets your head. You jerk away, feeling something amiss- finally. 

"You're not-"

"Nope." He smiles a charming smile and you're almost disarmed, but it creeps you out. "Last time I was JB." You want to scream, but something tells you that would not be the best course of action. You look around the table at all the guys, seeing something in their eye showing you that they aren't who they are pretending to be.  _This time, I won't be afraid._ You mentally prepare yourself for tricks and steel yourself against persuasion. 

"What do you want?" You take a bite of your pastry.  _This is delicious,_ you think, but don't allow any expression onto your face. Instead you lock eyes with the man beside you masquerading as Namjoon. Your glare is less intimidating when your cheeks are stuffed with dessert. The Namjoon wannabe chuckles. 

"Just checking in," the one that looks like Hobi smiles gently. You kind of liked this one, something in you tells you he was Mark last time. He seemed nice enough.

"Have you decided on your wish?" The Namjoon clone asks abruptly. 

"What wish?" You ask the frustration apparent in your voice as you begin to eat another pastry. 

"She doesn't know anything," the one that looks like Jungkook says. "We ought to explain." Taehyung is the one that speaks up.

"We are the spirits of the coin. Many ages ago, we were akin to what you humans might call 'deities.' We are reality benders-"

"What the heck are reality benders?" You stare at him. He sighs. Jungkook suddenly disappears. "Wait, where-" 

"Behind you," Jungkook says, now sitting in the booth behind you. 

"Wha-" 

"Now I'm here," he's suddenly back at the table sitting in his designated space between Jin and Taehyung. 

"We can do this," Jin snaps and everything turns upside down. You all sit on the ceiling as he continues. 

"Even do things like this," Suga twirls a finger and the sky turns from day to night- the shop suddenly empty. They all seemed so eager to show their powers. Humans' awe still seems to entertain. 

"And this," Namjoon says. Nothing seems to change. 

"Well that was lame," you scoff. He wags a finger at you. Suddenly you feel a breeze between your legs, and you clamp you thighs together realizing what he had done. 

"Put them back right now!" You hit him, making him laugh. All the men look at you both in confusion as he smirks. You feel another pair in place, but these are different.  _A thong???_  You glare at him as he smirks and shrugs. 

"So as you can see, we can do whatever and be wherever," Taehyung concludes. 

"Wait, that means nothing so far has been a dream?" All the guys shake their heads. You groan in embarrassment. Deciding to force your thoughts elsewhere. "That explains why it was day time. Korea is 13 hours ahead, it should have been around 1 a.m. when I showed up." 

"You're really picky with details, huh?" Suga snickers. You glance at him before tapping your chin.

"Then why always in my dreams?" You ask, biting another pastry that had magically appeared in your hand. Jimin gives you a small smile from across the table. 

"It's fun to mess with you to be honest," Hobi speaks up.  _So much for liking him._  You cross your arms. "We don't get out much. We've been sealed to that coin for a long time," he puts emphasis on the 'long'. 

"Basically, if we grant all three of your wishes, we will get some time to do as we please. Simple enough, buttercup?" Jungkook says. 

"My three wishes? I haven't wished for anything." 

"Oh, but you have," Jin says slyly. "Meet BTS, check. Meet Got7, check. We're waiting on your third wish." You look at all of them, suddenly understanding your circumstance. 

"Then I wish they could all go home!" 

"No, darling, it doesn't work like that," Jimin says. "It has to be a deep desire and let's be honest- you don't want them to leave." 

"I want them to resume their regular lives!" 

"But their regular lives are without you." Namjoon says. You stop still, trying to understand yourself.  _I do want them to go home, I want them to be happy... but I don't want them to leave._ Seeing your stillness all the guys share a look before deciding you've been shocked enough for a day. 

"Look, I don't want anything else. Please stop already."

"No can do," Taehyung says empathetically. "If we don't grant all three wishes, we'll be trapped in the coin until we do. We want some play time!" 

"Then, I want a gazillion dollars," you state. 

"What did I say?" Jimin raises an eyebrow. "Plus, that's not even a real amount of money." 

"Let us know when you choose a wish," Hobi says. Suddenly you jump awake, laying in a mess of blankets and sweating. You look around and find yourself back in Dusk's room. 


	20. Just a Fan

You look around the large room and realize you are is Dusk's room, since you came to take a nap. You peel the sheets from your body and sit up on the bed in a daze. _Jimin is gone._ It takes a few moments before you realize that you had another dream about those things. You replay the events in the dream to the best of your ability- oddly enough remembering it all perfectly. 

"Reality benders...?" You mutter, leaning forward and placing a palm to your forehead. Your entire body is hot. 

"What?" You hear and jerk your head up to see Dusk leaning against her door frame- clad in her normal black leather jacket and boots, black skinny jeans and navy blue top. Her makeup was heavy and dark, but she still looked rather nice. _How? I look like a five year old when I dress myself._ "(Y/n)?" 

"Nothing," you lower your head back down into you hand. 

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Dusk replies.  

"Wow, how astute of you Dusk. I expected nothing less," you snap. Dusk recoils slightly from your harsh tone. "Sorry," you whisper before giving a heavy sigh. You place your head in your hands, covering your face. 

"Woah, hey, it's alright..." Dusk comes and sits next to you placing a hand on your back. "I never thought you had that kind of spice in you, it's a welcome change," she giggles.  You peek over your hands at her. A gentle smile is displayed on her face and for a moment- you swear you see concern in her eyes. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" 

"I had a dream," you begin. "About why all this is happening." Dusk's eyes widen as she pulls back a bit.

"You had a dream?" She says with a kind of disbelief.

"Well, two, to be precise." Dusk looks even more shocked seeing the unrest fall upon your countenance again. 

"What-" She begins, but is cut off by Jungkook and Jackson bursting into the room. 

"(Y/n)!" They both call out. "Oh, you're already up," they say in unison.

"Stop copying me," Jungkook spits. 

"I'm the hyung, you're copying me," Jackson scoffs. 

"Haven't either of you heard of knocking?" Dusk's eyes roll the hardest I've ever seen them roll. They both look at her with wide eyes, as if just realizing their error. 

"Sorry," they whisper. 

"We wanted to know if (y/n) wanted to play a game," Jungkook says. They look at you with begging eyes before you glance at Dusk who gives you a nod. 

"It might help to get your mind off things, we can talk another time," she says. "Might want to change your clothes first," she whispers. "Wouldn't want to excite your harem too much." You look appalled by her statement, but she winks in the face of your disgust. 

"They are not-" 

"Yeah, yeah, they're just your boy toys- not harem level yet," she laughs. "Do you guys mind letting her change first? It's already after 6 and she's still wearing pajamas." She motions with her hand causing the guys to look you up and down and blush. 

"Of- of course," Jungkook stutters. Jackson averts his eyes to something on the other side of the room.

After they both leave, you change into a cute, but simple outfit.- a graphic tee, some ripped jeans, and comfortable shoes. You head to the room you walked by earlier where Jackson, Jungkook, Yugyeom, Taehyung. Jimin, and- surprisingly- Yoongi were sitting. You all laugh and giggle for hours while playing games and competing with each other. Soon it is ten o'clock and Dusk reemerges from the unknown. 

"It's time to go," she says. 

"What?" You look at her questioningly and the guys faces give similar looks. 

"When I found that old woman who sold me the coin, it was while I was at a rave," she shrugs. "The club is disguised as a normal shop. The shop opens at 10. When we get there, you innocent people need to be careful. There are thirsty girls, thirsty guys, and weirdos everywhere. Someone might recognize you. You all get prepared to go and when you get the chance, you approach Jimin. 

"Thanks for staying with me until I fell asleep," you say, the embarrassment from your earlier outburst evident on your face. You have trouble standing still and the few moments before Jimin replies feel like eternity. 

"It was no problem," it took him longer to reply than it should have since you were so cute he could hardly think straight. 

"Why did you leave?" At this, Jimin scoffs.

"You're too comfortable with me. I'm a guy too," he rolls his eyes. "You're too tempting when you're not talking," he winks. You hit his arm roughly from both embarrassment and his rudeness. He fakes pain as you chase him around with a slipper. 

"(Y/n)," you hear from the doorway. You stop with your arm raised in preparation to hit Jimin again, turning to see the direction from where the voice came. Dusk. 

"May I speak with you for a moment?" She asks politely and gently- a way you've never heard before. You nod slowly, putting the slipper back on the floor and walk out of the room with Dusk, leaving Jimin concerned. 

"What is it?" You ask. 

"(Y/n), do you love them?" You're shocked by the abrupt question.  _She's talking about the guys? Of course I love them!_

"Yes, I do." You try not to think too much about it. 

"Are you sure? Or are you still just a fan? Look, I don't want to overstep my boundaries, but I think it would be best if you don't get too attached to them. They are going to have to go back," She places a hand on your shoulder. 

"Yeah...yeah, I know," you say quietly. You want to forget the fact that you all will separate, but there's nothing to be done about it. That's the truth. Dusk smiles sadly at you as she walks toward the front door and walks out. 

When you all arrive at the club, everyone is split up by the currents of the crowd. You end up alone so you head to the bar to get a drink.  _Am I just a fan? Am I past fan level? Sometimes I think I am, but then I still end up fawning over them. Other times, it feels like I have known them forever and they're my best friends. Am I deluding myself? And Jimin... he loves me? How could he? This is so crazy._ You take a sip of your drink, placing it back on the bar table when you notice Mark approaching.

"Are you allowed to drink?" He asks. 

"It doesn't have any alcohol," you reply, keeping your eyes set to your glass. Mark makes an 'o' with his mouth. 

"I'll have what she's having, please," Mark says to the bartender, but between the loud music, loud voices, and the distance between the two, his voice is very quiet. Mark sighs. He doesn't care to repeat himself.

"Excuse me, can I have another one of these?" You say and the bartender places another glass in front of you. You smile as you slide the glass toward Mark and you both sit quietly in the midst of the loud environment. 

"Want to go somewhere quieter?" Mark asks. You nod as he takes your hand and leads you to one of the VIP rooms. Once you close the door, the silence hits you hard. 

"How did you get a VIP room?" You ask. 

"Some woman gave it to me. She gave me this too," he takes out a room card. "She told me to meet her there later," he shrugs. You look wide eyed before speaking. 

"Are you going to?" You ask afraid to hear the answer. Mark laughs. 

"We are kinda in the middle of a situation, (y/n)... don't really have the time to meet women. Besides..." he trails off.  _Besides? You almost hope he would say you're the reason why he wouldn't._ "Manager would kill me," he laughs again. You can almost hear your hopes being dashed. You halfheartedly laugh along to disguise your disappointment. You both take a seat and continue to sip your drinks. The silence doesn't feel uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Mark clears his throat, causing you to make eye contact with him. 

"So... I saw... you and BamBam. You know.... kissing," he draws out nervously. You choke on your drink and use a napkin to wipe liquid from your lips. You look at him in shock, unsure of how to best proceed. "It's normal I think. BamBam is outgoing and funny- a lot of girls like him. 

"No, I like all of you, but not in a romantic way," you lie to him and to yourself. Mark hums in acknowledgement. 

"You know, normally I have to try hard to be heard, but you always hear me," his eyes hold onto yours. 

"Well, I always want you to feel heard. You're always known as the one that gets spoken over or interrupted, but your words are important." You both look in each other's eyes and you see and emotion swimming in them. You try to fish it out, but you don't even realize you both are leaning in. Mark's hand comes to caress your cheek and you sigh gently. Suddenly you hear a loud bang on the door causing the two of you to jump away from each other. 


	21. Dumb and Dejected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you all for so long! I didn't mean to, things just got out of hand with work and not feeling super inspired these days. However, I have committed to this story and to finishing it, so you can expect that it will be finished as long as I'm still alive (hopefully before the school year ends). Again, I'm very sorry about this! As an apology please accept this triple feature!

A/N: Sorry for leaving you all for so long! I didn't mean to, things just got out of hand with work and not feeling super inspired these days. However, I have committed to this story and to finishing it, so you can expect that it  _will_  be finished as long as I'm still alive (hopefully before the school year ends). Again, I'm very sorry about this! As an apology please accept this triple feature!

* * *

You and Mark pull away suddenly, forcing space for at least three people between you two on the leather bench. Certainly an overreaction on both of your parts. Youngjae and Jin come barreling in drunk as ever. Their cheeks are tinted a heavy pink and their eyes are glazed as their arms are slung over each other for support. 

"And then the old man said, 'don't bother, a newspaper can't eat a dog anyway!'" Jin said causing both him and Youngjae to laugh hysterically. You don't understand the joke at all and you stare at them with eyes widened with concern. You glance at Mark who has his head resting in his hands. Jin starts hobbling over toward you. You're about to stand to help him, but he trips over himself. You reflexively catch him, but his weight bears over you, pushing you back onto the sofa. You're overwhelmed by the sweet and potent smell of liquor on him, but you can't really push him away. Mark looks at Jin with disgusted eyes, but quickly hides them away again. 

"You're so soft (y/n)," Jin says as he starts to nuzzle his face into your neck and fall asleep, cuddling you. That is, until Youngjae starts yelling. He stomps over. 

"Ya! Who do you think you are hugging my (y/n)? Get up!" He shoves Jin who sleepily shoos him.

"How did you both end up so drunk?" Mark asks. His tone was a bit tighter than normal. "We left you all an hour ago and you're already dead drunk!" He points angrily at the other two idols. Youngjae continues babbling something about a drinking contest. 

"Pipe down," Jin hushes Mark. "We just had a drinking contest to determine the real man among men," he gives a thumbs up to no one in particular. "I won of course," he laughs. 

" _You_ won? Excuse me? I drank at least two more than you," Youngjae gets riled up again. 

"Shhhh..." Jin says as he pulls Youngjae down with him to the bench. Next thing you know, they're both out cold, hugging you. You want to screech, but that wouldn't be proper. As much as you wanted to stay there, the body heat and stench of alcohol was too much for you to take. Mark is glaring daggers at the two laying on you, but when he notices you looking, his eyes completely shift into their more gentle form. 

 _What was that?_ You wonder as you are lulled into his calming presence. He smiles gently at you, breaking you from the trance. 

"Let's get you out of there, shall we?" He stands and faces you with an outstretched hand. You nod as you gingerly place your hand in his. You'll probably never forget how it feels to hold his hand. He helps you maneuver away from Youngjae and Jin, who cuddled with each other to fill your missing presence. You giggle at them and Mark scoffs. 

"They won't believe this in the morning," he borrows your phone to take a picture. You and Mark laugh as you leave the room to continue your search for the woman who sold Dusk the trinket. As soon as you open the door, you are once again bombarded with sound and almost immediately get a headache. You notice that Mark is trying to say something so you try to push aside the dizziness from your senses overloading.

"(Y/n), wait, there's something I've been meaning to tell you-" he gets interrupted by a rowdy woman screaming to the DJ. 

"What?" Your eyebrows raise. He grabs your hand and pulls you close. You fall onto his chest before looking up at him with the eyes he so adored. He bends down and whispers in your ear. 

"What?" You shout again pretending not to hear him. You didn't want to hear him. You wish you hadn't heard him. Mark looks embarrassed. He lets go of your hand and rubs his neck while shyly diverting his eyes that were once locked on yours. "Are you okay?"  _Of course he's not okay._ Mark rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah, of course I am," he says turning away from you. "I'm going to go look over there," he walks away dejected. He knows you heard- you always hear him. 

 _"_ It couldn't be. That couldn't have been right," you mutter to yourself as you feel yourself panic. 

_I think I like you more than a friend._


	22. Drunk and Dumb

You stand panicked for a moment.  _What should I do? I hurt his feelings! He's going to hate me!_ You are about to go after him when an arm slides around your waist. You stiffen, the warmth of another body so close to your own feeling unfamiliar. You turn slowly to see a familiar face.  _OH THANK HEAVENS._ It's Jaebum. 

"Cetus lupeedus! Im Jaebum you scared me!" You sigh, letting your body relax. 

"Sea-dust what....?" He questions. You snicker as you try to pull away from him, but he only holds you tighter- pulling you into his body. You can feel his chest and abs a stark contrast from your soft body. You try not to make things exceedingly awkward as you inhale his intoxicating scent of musk, sandalwood, and liquor. Your cheeks ignite. 

"What's up?" You try to say casually, but it sounds more forced than you would have liked. 

"Let's dance," he winks as he whisks you away to the middle of the dance floor. You feel uncomfortable dancing with someone who literally gets trained to dance and sing, but you try your best anyway. You both dance for a couple of minutes until JB moves behind you and holds your hips before grinding into you. You gasp, not at all expecting this turn of events.  _Is... is he really grinding on me right now?_ You glance over your shoulder to see a conceited smirk on his pleasured face. Your face snaps back around.  _Ohmygoshheisdoingitonpurpose._ You succumb to the rhythm and the feeling of the bass in your body. You slowly wind back into him as you dance to the music. Your movements earn a grunt from him- pleasuring you with the thoughts of pleasuring him. With much self-persuasion you convince yourself to not fall prey to your own hormones. You suddenly whip around. 

"Are you drunk?" Your face skeptical and eyebrow raised. 

"And if I'm not?" You sense the mischief in his tone. 

"You can't be serious," you scoff. He chuckles as he leans toward you. Your faces are inches apart before he veers right and whispers hotly into your ear. 

"And if I am?" You take a step back, faltering, before looking at him with fierceness. 

"Then I suppose I'll have to seriously make you beg,"  you laugh before walking away leaving an awed man in your wake. He wondered how you could be such a vixen. _(Y/n), where did that boldness come from?_ You can't seem to comprehend that randomly flirtatious burst of confidence. You head to the restroom to cool off.  You splash water on your face and look in the mirror.  _I didn't expect Jaebum to be so flirty! I thought Jackson was the wild one... Jaebum always seems so serious in videos..._  You look into your eyes. 

"I really just did steamy dancing with Jaebum."

"That you did," you hear a laugh and see a reflection of Jaebum in the mirror. You twirl around. 

"What the-" you are ready to scream, but no one is there. You look back at the mirror and see Jaebum. "Oh, it's you," you say indignantly as your eyes roll. 

"Aw babe, I thought we made a connection last time!" He blows a kiss at you making you gag. 

"Oh shut up! Where is this woman anyway? The one who sold the coin?" The reality-bender winks and disappears. 

"Hey!" You shout angrily before groaning. You hear a toilet flush.  _Oh hell, someone was in here?_  You try to stay calm as a gorgeous woman exits the stall, her burgundy hair flowing down her body and piercing grey eyes.  _Those must be contacts._ She starts washing her hands and there is an awkward silence for a moment. 

"So I heard you've been looking for me," the woman say while vigorously scrubbing her hands. She doesn't even glance up at you.


	23. Dumb and Numb

"Uh...?" You are baffled in part because of this gorgeous human being and because she spoke as if she knew something. "Have I?" You were slow to catch on. The woman laughs as she dries her hands before turning to face you. She extended her hand- even her hand looks perfect.  _What the hell have I done in life to deserve meeting this woman?_

 _"_ I'm Cece. It's a pleasure." You gingerly take her hand.  _Even her hands are smooth. What kind of sorcery?_  

"I'm (y/n). I'm trying to-"

"Babe, I know a lot of things and I  _know_ what you want." She winks at you. You feel an unfamiliar sensation.  _What the heck why am I getting so flustered?_ You stare at her with wide eyes as you take in her grey eyes speckled with flecks of orange. They looked like embers. She smiled gently at you and you realized you were still holding her hand. 

"Sorry!" You say shortly as you yank your hand away. You divert your eyes to the floor and admire her red-bottomed stilletos.  _How the heck has she been walking around in those?_  

"We should go somewhere a little nicer than a club bathroom with dim lighting don't you think?" Your eyes lift slowly to look at her again. She is still smiling at you. She runs a hand through her wavy dark red hair. 

"Come on," she walks past you and out the door. You stand shocked for a minute before following. Once you are hit with the loud music again, you can barely breathe. All of your senses feel overwhelmed. You feel like you might lose yourself somehow until a hand grabs yours and pulls you through the crowd and out the rear exit. Once outside, you inhale deeply and savor the feeling. 

"Not much for the club scene huh?" Cece chuckles. 

"First time." She eyes you, and something in them tells you that she already knew that. You look behind her and see a cute little pop up vendor. It's in a RV, but one that is lavishly dressed. It even has a few tables outside. The canopy extending from the doorway glows inexplicably. It was as if there were fairy lights on the fabric, but you saw no source. The whole thing just screamed 'magic.' You feel unnerved by the woman who seems to know your thoughts. 

"Maybe I should get my friends, they should know too," You point over your shoulder back toward the club. 

"I don't have all night sweetie. One, if you go back in, you won't be able to find them easily. Two, I only have shop open from eleven-fifty to midnight." 

"Only ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes is all I need. Besides, weren't you hiding from them that something mystical is behind all this?" You look at her and nod. 

"Shall we?" She walks to the door of the RV and steps aside so that you can enter before her. You walk up the steps and are immediately greeted by a lavish room, with cushions and canopies, everything lit with a peculiar light. It seemed like a room you might see in _Aladdin_. Elaborate tapestries hung from the walls and silky curtains hung all around giving the illusion of a labyrinth. Cece senses your shock and walks in front of you. 

"Follow me." 

You walk behind her for a few minutes, it seems like.  _How does an RV have this much space?_  Eventually you see a dark wood table, covered with a fine cloth. Cece seats you there before taking a seat herself. "Would you like anything to drink?" You shake your head.

"Well then, I don't like to mince words so let's get right to it. The coin. The monsters inside it." You pull out the coin and place it on the table. 

"What do these symbols mean?" You slide the trinket toward her, but she doesn't even look at it. 

"Meddlers of fate." You look at the coin quizzically before looking at her the same way. 

"Yeah, they are like that," you nod. "What did they do to you?" You see a sadness come across her complexion before it solidifies once again. 

"They made me immortal." You stand up suddenly. 

"THEY WHAT?" You yell. Cece is amused by your reaction as she gestures you to sit back down. 

"It is as I said. I have been alive for a very long time. Once long ago, I was in love with a god. I cannot say his name, its utterance fills my heart with sorrow." Suddenly Cece's speech showed that she wasn't from here at all- not this time or this place. "I was satisfied just knowing that he seemed to care for me. I never intended to seek out his affections. I knew that gods could not be with mortals. One day, I had the unfortunate circumstance of meeting these spirits that called themselves world shifters. I knew acquainting myself with mystical spirits would be a bad idea." You listened quietly to Cece's story, but you were already invested in it. _The reality benders have been around for centuries?_ _Why can they never mind their business?_

"But I couldn't say no when they offered me the affections of my beloved. They said that he loved me, that they could make him love me. So I accepted what appeared to be a gracious gift. I was young and dumb. The next day I was trampled by a horse that had escaped its owner. I should have died... but I didn't. That's when I knew, those spirits had taken my mortality. I went to the god I loved and pleaded with him saying that we could be together, but he told me he loved another." You were almost in tears at this point. The story was incredibly sad, but it was worse knowing that the main character was sitting in front of you. It was incredible to think of how much power the reality benders had then and even now while they're trapped inside a coin. 

"To cut the story short, I was dumped. Now I have eternal life without the one I love. This life is death, but the spirits wouldn't let me die. I went to them and they said, 'is this not what you desired? We only wished to see you satisfied' as they laughed at my pathetic state. And so, just like how they screwed around and made me immortal, I found a way to screw around and curse them. I won't let them free unless they agree to change me back into a mortal." 

"But they keep meddling in my life now! What should I do?" You panic. 

"Sorry, that's how the curse works. They meddled with my fate and now they are forced to meddle with others so they can have any freedom at all. In my experience, suffering is a little better when you're not the only one." In that moment, Cece's steely grey eyes ere cold and vengeful. She seemed hospitable and kind, but now you see that she's only playing this game for herself. 

"I'll walk you out," she stands abruptly and you match her stride. 

"Why can't you just talk to them?" 

"If I could, do you think I would just give away the token that traps them? They won't appear before me out of spite! Get them to lift my curse and I'll life theirs and in turn, yours. If they ask for compensation, give them this," she drops a weighty velvet satchel into your hands. You look in the bag and see hundred of beautiful translucent pearls. 

You exit the RV and start to walk back to the club. You turn around to see that the pop up shop and Cece are gone. The darkness outside illuminated by only a flickering street lamp. You're mystified, but not really surprised.  _Typical of every piece of fiction ever._ You turn around to walk but bump into someone.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks.  _How could I tell him that all this dates back to the time of gods and deals with mystic beings and heartbreak?_

"Nothing, just needed some air." You start to walk past him, but he grabs your arm. 

"Why are you not telling the truth?" You look away ashamed for lying about it. You should have just told him. 

"Nam-" You're about to tell him everything, but he has so much hurt on his face. Your mouth goes dry as you see his eyes swimming in pain. 

"You're just like the others. I thought you were an honest and good person, but now you're lying. That's all people ever do to us you know. They lie and leave. They use us. Now you're doing the same?" He scoffs and releases your arm. "Have it your way." He turns his back on you and walks back into the club.


	24. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a little chapter because I had a bit of free time. Enjoy!

You stare at the door as it closes.  _How can he be this way? One second he's saying that he trusts me and the next, he doesn't! Which is it? Why does he always do this? He always draws a line between me and them. Why does he always have to be so distant?_ You feel like crying. You stare at the closed door until you see your vision blur.  _UGH! Why am I crying?!_ You scream out in frustration before crouching to the ground and hugging your knees. There was no stopping the tears now that the floodgate was opened. You're overwhelmed by the new information and your feeling of powerlessness. This was more deep than you ever expected.  _Now I'm being played with by mystical beings and running errands for witches and BTS and Got7 are here and I don't know what to do anymore! I'm close to them, but I can't be too close. I have to stop._

"Dusk was right..." you sob. 

"Are you okay?" A voice asks gently. 

"Do I seem okay?" You respond bitterly without looking. After sensing that the person bothering you hadn't left yet to let you wallow in self-pity, you glare up at them. Instead of seeing a stranger, you are met with the shaken face of Jungkook who looks like he has no clue what to do next. You sigh. 

"Sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed." You scoff at yourself for trying to make the problem seem like no big deal after screaming and crying your eyes out. Jungkook sits next to you on the cool asphalt. 

"I'm a pretty good listener," he smiles at you. Something about his little smile is disarming and you tell him  _everything-_ from Namjoon snapping at you just now, to the weird dreams, to the causes of those weird dreams. He seems surprisingly accepting of everything you're saying. 

"You believe me?" You ask, sniffling. 

"Yeah, there's no reason not to. You've done everything you could. Clearly you're not insane, because I'm actually here, so I'm not just made up in your head." He pokes your forehead and you relax at the touch from his cool fingertip. You smile a little. 

"But Namjoon... he said he trusted me..." you feel tears start to well up again. Jungkook sighs. 

"He's always like that. He's- he's been through a lot. I think it might be partly my fault. He's always trying to protect us." You look at him and try to signal for further explanation. Jungkook gives you what you want. 

"When we first started out, I never stood up for myself. Maybe that's the coward in me, but I want to be liked. If that means bowing in the dirt, I would probably do it. Sometimes, I don't even know myself. Am I Jungkook the idol or am I Jungkook the man? I feel like I can't tell anymore. Maybe I'm always wearing a mask?" He smiles sadly as he looks at the sky, many of the stars hidden because of the city lights. The sky looked like a blanket of black. 

You feel something in your heart and you can't help but grip at your chest. "Jungkook, you're Jungkook. Why can't you be both the idol and the man?" He smiles gently at you before averting his eyes back to the sky and laying back on the ground. 

"That's not what the fans want. They say they want us as we are, but the more we try to act without limits, the more we realize how intrusive they are." It's quiet for a moment before you call out to Jungkook again and try to reach him in the depths of the darkness. 

"Jungkook," you begin, causing his eyes to flutter open as he looks at you hovering over his face. "I-I- I mean we- need you as you are.  If you feel limited, ARMY will break those limitations for you. You guys are our strength. Let us be your strength." You look into his eyes with determination that seems to glow in the night, but his look into yours with gentleness. 

"You know," he props himself up on his elbows, your faces now inches apart."Besides my group, you are the first person I've wanted to protect." He kisses you and to his surprise, you don't pull away immediately. After a few moments, his hand maneuvers to hold your neck. Feeling this, you lean back, breaking the kiss. Jungkook has a blush painting his cheeks, but for some reason, you feel strangely calm. 

"Sorry! I know you don't really like guys who are too forward like Jackson," he rubs the back of his neck and you watch his flustered explanation. 

"Jungkook I can't be like this with you- with any of you." He looks shocked for a moment before standing up and smiling down at you, but his eyes look sad. 

"I understand. Let's go back then, since we got what we came for." He offers a hand to you. 


	25. Jealous Hearts

Now that you all got what you came for, you were quick to ditch the party scene. With Jungkook next to you, still holding your hand, you call Dusk.

"Yeah?" She answers after two rings.

"Hey, I found her," you take a moment to think about what to say about your entire experience. "More like she found me, I guess." Jungkook presses himself closer to you so he can hear the conversation. You look sidelong at him before stepping away.

"Where are you? I'll come to you."

"Don't bother, she's gone now. Can we just get out of here?" Your question is dusted with a pinch of desperation and Dusk acknowledges the garnish.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood tonight anyway. We need to get all these handsome drunk bastards together though." You laugh at her remark.

After a long bout of what seemed like a game of tag, you, Dusk, and Jungkook were able to find all the guys and get them to the parking lot. Once gathered, you inventory a Youngjae and Jin that are drunk off their feet, being held up by a sleepy Yoongi and a sweaty Yugyeom. He had likely been dancing a lot. Under the fluorescent lights of the parking lot, your eyes looked even more puffy from all the crying you had done earlier. You see Namjoon, who refuses to look at you, and direct your attention toward the lines on the asphalt. Dusk picks up on the tension between the two of you and pulls you aside.

"What's up? Trouble in paradise?" She places a gentle hand on your shoulder. You shrug her off.

"Nothing about this has been paradise," you glare. She looks at you with deep, soul-sucking eyes and you know she didn't mean any harm. Something about her eyes draws up all of your regret of the previous actions.

"Sorry," you sigh deeply. "Can you just... take Namjoon with you? I don't think he wants to see me any more than necessary right now."

Dusk nods and walks back over to the guys, dividing them into the vehicles. After taking a few deep breaths, you walk over to the group and help them get situated. You receive a small smile from Jungkook, enough to send you a comfort for the moment.

The ride back to Dusk's home was longer that you would have liked. There was mainly silence in the car, everyone nodding off into their own worlds.

"(Y/n)?" You hear Yugyeom call your name in his sweet, quiet voice. You glance up at him from your rear view mirror. "Are you alright? It seems like Namjoon-hyung is mad about something. I know he went to find you..." he trails off before coming back. "Not to say you are the cause of his sour mood or anything!" You smile gently.

"It's fine, Yugyeomie." He smiles a bit hearing his nickname.

When you all finally get back to the mansion it's already around 1:30 in the morning. Everyone is about to disperse until you call their attention.

"Um, everyone, can I talk to you for a moment?" _Right a moment. It will only take a second to explain this ancient grudge._ You mentally slap yourself. Everyone looks at you questioningly except Yoongi and Jungkook. Everyone shuffles to the living room, some looking tired while others look concerned. When everyone is situated, you begin.

"I found the woman who sold Dusk the coin," you begin earning wide eyes from those who were alert enough to pay attention. Before anyone can start asking too many questions, you launch into your explanation of the mysterious happenings.

"There are these beings called reality benders that I meet sometimes in my dreams or when I'm alone. They brought you all here. They were trapped in the coin by some ancient witch or something that they cursed to have immortality. From what she told me it seems like they were trying to help her, but they ended up ruining her life eternally because the god she was in love with loved someone else so she's always been alone, but because she was bitter, she's been giving the coin to people for centuries to see if anyone could get the reality benders to return her mortality. They won't appear before her, but they are pretending to be you guys right now in South Korea and are living your lives until my three wishes are granted and they already granted two by bringing you here. I didn't wish for that on purpose," you glare quickly at Namjoon who looks away. "But I tried wishing you all back and they said that isn't what I wanted. I don't know what I want... I'm sorry." You tried to make your explanation as short and concise as possible, but it seemed difficult to fit all of it into a single explanation. You felt like there needed to be branches of explanation and maybe a PowerPoint. You exhaled shallowly after letting all of it out. Everyone looked at you with expressions you couldn't read. Some looked surprised, but others had blank faces.

"Ya, (y/n), haven't you been watching too many movies?" Jinyoung asked. _Of course they wouldn't believe me._

Suddenly clapping echoes around the room. Your eyes dart to Youngjae who is looking at you with smiling eyes. Jin also watches you carefully.

"That was a decent explanation, sweetie." He says, earning weird looks and a few glares from the other guys. He stands and slowly walks toward you. You're shocked by his sudden behavior. _Was he that drunk? Before he couldn't even form sentences, and now he's... being kind of sexy?_ You stand your ground against his approach. He eventually stops in front of you.

"You're missing a part here or there, but I'm surprised you were able to piece things together like this. For sure, you're smarter than we thought you to be." Jin chuckles. Your eyes widen as you step backwards upon realizing.

"Where's Youngjae?" There is a quiver in your voice, and this fake Youngjae doesn't miss it. He smirks. Everyone is confused and looks at you with concerned looks. You could see them question your sanity, but most of Got7 could also sense something off about Youngjae.

"They're throwing up their brains in the bathroom," Jin states matter-of-factly. He smiles cordially, but you sense something sinister beneath.

"What?" Jackson finally says aloud.

"It's- It's them! The reality benders!" You point at Youngjae and Jin.

"What are you talking about (y/n)? That's Youngjae and Jin-hyung..." Jackson replies. Fake Youngjae turns and smiles at Jackson. Soon, he can't talk anymore. You can see him struggle, but his lips won't part. _Oh my god..._

The fake Youngjae turns back to you with that devilish smile. "Don't you think it's about time for that third wish, (y/n)?"

"What kind of prank...?" Jaebum begins.

"No prank, well, maybe a little. See?" He flicks his fingers and suddenly you and Jaebum are being drawn toward each other like magnets. You try to stop, but you seem to be putting in a little more effort than Jaebum. Jin cackles.

"He seems more than willing." Jaebum's face lights on fire, but the fake Jin was right. Jaebum couldn't deny he was a little excited. Everyone started yelling, trying to pull you two apart. The force between you two is unrelenting. You look at Jaebum with wide eyes. Your lips are about to touch, before Namjoon's hand intercepts. However, both yours and Jaebum's bodies had stopped moving before lips made contact with Namjoon's hand. You feel your body relax, as if whatever was pressuring you disappeared. When you crumple to the floor, there is a relief that washes over the room. Youngjae and Jin are laughing while standing near the couch.

"Ya! It was just a joke, stop being so serious," he eyes Namjoon who is blushing wildly. You look up at him, but again, he refuses to look at you. Everyone is stunned to stillness. Suddenly, Youngjae and Jin stumble into the room. Youngjae screams and faints upon seeing his lookalike, but Jin walks right up to his. At first, he tests to see if his double will mirror his actions. The Fake Jin plays along. He raises his right arm, then left, then wiggles his fingers and does a "cool" pose.

"You are a handsome devil," Jin says, patting the fake Jin on the shoulder. "Hey, how does a penguin build its house? Igloos it together." Jin cackles and nearly doubles over, but his doppelganger looks down on him in disgust. _That's_ when Jin started getting freaked out. Fake Jin ignores Jin and walks to you, suddenly grabbing your chin.

"I think we've had enough fun for the day, love. We ought to be headed back now. You know, schedules to keep. The life of an idol is never boring." He kisses your nose earning a few grunts and a couple shouts from among the room. "See you in your dreams," he winks. Suddenly, the Youngjae and Jin that were standing there were gone, leaving you with an unconscious man, fourteen confused faces, and unbeknownst to you several jealous hearts.


	26. Such a Bean

Everyone is in a weird silence for a moment until you are bombarded. Yugyeom, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jackson run up to you and hug you tightly while screaming. 

"(Y/n), are you alright?"

"Babe, that was weird." 

"Babe? Who's you're babe? Call her by her name." 

"She's my babe." 

Yugyeom looks into your eyes. You look tired, but he doesn't really want to let you go. Right now he's encompassing you in a full front hug. If he moves, someone else will take his place and your- ehem- _chest_ would be pushed against theirs. Taehyung wanted that spot and consistently tried to shove Yugyeom over a bit so he could squeeze in. You can sort out some of the voices. Much of the hyung line is also yelling. 

"Yah! Who was that handsome devil with no sense of humor? How dare he not laugh! That joke was hilarious! I thought about it all night and had to stop myself from laughing!" Jin is unnecessarily riled up, and to be honest, you find it hilarious. 

"I can't believe that just happened!" 

"You weren't joking!" 

"Why didn't you tell us before (y/n)?" 

"(Y/n) and Jaebum-hyung almost kissed!" 

"How long have they been bothering you?" 

"I wouldn't let them, those lips are mine," you hear Bam Bam say in a silly way. Jinyoung plucks his head. 

"Ya, what is that supposed to mean?" He asks, tone laced with anger. 

"I wonder." He wiggles his eyebrows and glances at you with a sly smile. You look embarrassed and decidedly guilty, earning a lot of yells from the group.

"What does he mean (y/n)?" Taehyung looks at you with wide eyes. You don't respond. Suddenly Bam Bam is being wrestled to the ground by Taehyung, Hobi, Jinyoung, and Jackson- leaving Jungkook and Yugyeom as your loyal guard. They seem to be getting more riled up about you than they should be considering they just found out about a centuries-old curse and mystical beings that can  _change the world_. You hear Bam Bam scream. They're tickling him. You start to get a headache from all the yelling. Dusk comes to your rescue, pushing Jungkook and Yugyeom off of you and standing in front of you in a guarding stance. 

"Be. Quiet!" The punctuates the words with an authority that makes the room instantly hush. She rubs her temples. "You fools, did you not hear about what was just said? Don't you know what you just saw?!" She yells. "There are beings out there that are messing with you all that shouldn't even exist! Don't that (y/n) is just as scared and confused as everyone else. All you're doing is making it worse." She glares at Namjoon, sensing that a lot of your stress had something to do with him. He looks away. You're finally able to calm down in the silence of the room, though you feel everyone's eyes on you, so you can't completely relax. The silence is cut through by a blaring goth rock song.  _Is that Evanescence? What a throwback..._

Dusk shoots a warning look at the group before picking up after two rings. "Hello?" There is silence as Dusk talks on the phone. Her face shifts briefly into one of concern before become as placid as it normally is. It was only then that it occurred to you that this face was her trying to keep her cool. She doesn't say anything. You're not sure if anyone is even on the phone with her anymore. She lowers the phone to her side before speaking again.

"I have to leave briefly and (y/n) needs rest. Since there's some weird beings out there that seem to have taken a liking to her, you all are going to take shifts tonight watching her. Make sure that nothing happens. From now until about 10:30 in the morning is..." she quickly does the math. "Eight hours. It should be fine if four of you take shifts at two hours each. The rest of you, go to sleep." The noise starts picking up again, but Dusk quickly confronts it. "You all will draw straws for it." She leaves the room briefly and comes back with a handful of thin sticks. "Everybody picks one. There are four of them with numbers. Once you pick it, you will also know the order of the shifts, you babies." Dusk earns a few looks from the group, but they're all too afraid to say anything. You giggle at how easily they obey her. It was like a mom scolding her children. Everyone was hoping to get a shift. Hobi draws first. 

"Yes!" He shouts before quieting down and smiling bashfully. "I'm two." BamBam draws. 

"Blank." He looks a little disappointed, but your focus adjusts to Yoongi who pushes his way though the group, exerting more energy than he has the whole time. He draws. 

"Blank..." He yawns, before going to his room to sleep. 

"This is taking too long," Dusk says glancing at her watch. "(Y/n) needs to sleep and I must leave. Who has 1?" Everyone looks around before Jaebum steps forward. 

"It's me." He has a victorious look on his face which pisses off some of the other guys. 

"Why should hyung do it? He almost kissed her!" Jackson whines.  _I see he's glad he has voice back._

"Yeah, he's a threat," Taehyung glares. 

"It's final. The sticks have been drawn!" Dusk shouts before she rushes out the door. No one seems to pay attention except you. Everyone quiets down a bit although there is still some arguing. You see Jimin talking to Namjoon about something, glancing at you. Namjoon says something causing Jimin to pout and head upstairs. Namjoon looks sidelong at you before going after him. 

You head upstairs, leaving the boys to their own antics. You shower before changing into your nightgown. You dry your hair a bit before sliding under the covers of the bed. You hear a knock at the door. 

"Come in," you say softly sitting up in the bed. Jaebum enters in and closes the door behind him. He doesn't move from the door. You cock an eyebrow at him. 

"What's wrong?" He looks at you darkly. You aren't sure why he's being so distant after your close encounter from earlier. A drop of water slides down your face and neck before disappearing into your nightgown. Jaebum's eyes trace it's path. His instincts are rising up in him, but he doesn't move. He just stares at you. His gaze is heavy, but you don't look away. You pat the bed next to you. 

"Come over," you say. He walks slowly over to the bed, trying to stem his own eagerness. He sits gently on the very edge of the bed. 

"How can you be such a fox and look like a sheep?" He murmurs. 

"Huh?" 

"Sorry about earlier," he states. You look at him questioningly.  _For the steamy dance...?_

"For the dance?" You question. 

"No, I don't think I'll apologize for that," he bites his lip and his eyes send chills up your spine. You didn't think he remembered. He seemed drunk. You don't even know what to say. "I'm apologizing for almost kissing you." You laugh.

"That wasn't your fault Jaebum," you pat his shoulder. "It's the fault of those  _things."_ You say with disgust. 

"I know, but still... it's true I didn't really try to stop." You look at him questioningly. He doesn't go any more into depth than that. 

"I feel like I'm failing as a leader." He suddenly says. He lays back on the bed and you look down at him. You wait for him to elaborate. "I know I'm the leader so I should know what to do. It's my job after all... to be honest, I'm scared. I'm freaking out. I said I trust you (y/n), and I do, but I'm still freaking out." He sighs heavily. "Usually everyone thinks I'm like stone. Or I only get angry, but I feel other tings too." He makes eye contact with you and reaches up to caress your face. "A lot of people are intimidated by me (y/n). I don't want you to be afraid." You touch his hand gently. 

"I'm not." You affirm. His eyes hold a respect for you, more than you thought would be there. His eyes showed that he wasn't playing around. "I think you're a great leader. You can only do as much as you can do. You're a human, being afraid is normal. Especially in these circumstances. You're an amazing person too," You smile gently at him. "I would know. All iGot7s would know. We are your fans for a reason." You snicker. "Despite it being like having crushes one people you're embarrassed to be seen in public with sometimes," you roll your eyes and sigh while shaking your head jokingly. "It's a hard life for aghases." Then Jaebum laughs. And you love it. His hand leaves your face to cover his own. 

"Ya, I can't believe you just insulted us and complimented us." He says in the breaths he can catch. 

"That's the nature of Got7 and iGot7s, isn't it?" You wink at him. His face burns red and you laugh at him. "You're such a bean," you poke his cheek. The tension now dissipated, you and Jaebum talk for the rest of his shift. You don't even feel sleepy anymore. 


	27. The Best Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, why are y'all letting me post these chapters with so many flaws 9_9. If you see a grammatical error that makes it difficult to understand, please let me know by commenting or messaging! I was reading through my fanfic and it is unedited crap haha. I usually write on Quotev and paste to other places, but I noticed the formatting doesn't follow (hyperlinks, italics, etc.) I will do my best to edit before posting. 
> 
> Ya'll know I don't normally do author notes, but this is kinda important. I plan to wrap this story up with 40 chapters total (give or take). This is my preference because I don't like stories that go on too long. HOWEVER, this will not be the end of me, so stick around! Follow, subscribe, add to your library, whatever you have to do to make sure you keep updated. My next story will feature either Got7 or BTS. I You guys can choose! Make sure you comment if you want your opinion to count! I also have plans for a few short solo stories. Thanks for reading, commenting, and voting. Have a great day gorgeous people. 
> 
> P.S. I want to branch out and write about more groups, I just happen to know Got7 and BTS very well. What other groups do you all like? How do you suggest I get to know them?

You and Jaebum both lost track of time because you were having so much fun chatting. He almost didn't notice his shift was over until Hobi violently swung the door open. He didn't even knock. You and Jaebum freeze. You hadn't done anything wrong, you were both sitting on the bed a safe distance away from each other, but for some reason you felt like you got caught in some terrible act. You and Jaebum stare at Hobi with wide eyes., his face holds an emotion you don't quite understand. you could swear something dark had shadowed over his face.

"H-hey Hobi," you stutter out. 

"I guess my shift is over." Jaebum is clearly a little disappointed which makes you giggle. 

"Yeah, I'll see you later." 

"Maybe tonight?" He wiggles his eyebrows and you jokingly punch his shoulder. 

"No way, I need my beauty sleep." You laugh. 

"You're already gorgeous," you hear him say as he walks toward the door causing your heart to do a sprint. Jaebum nods to Hoseok before he leaves the room. Once you regain composure your eyes meet with Hobi's whose eyes had never left you. You smile gently and he gladly comes over and plops on the bed making it sink a little beneath his weight. He is looking at his knees for a while. 

 _Something must be on his mind_ , you thought. 

"Are you alright?" You speak quietly. You aren't sure why, but the mood in the room seems to be so delicate that a loud voice could shatter it. He lifts his eyes to yours and smiles warmly. You warm at the sense of familiarity, but still you feel ill at ease. You know that his smile, while comforting, also hides many pains. 

"Isn't this crazy?" He asks first and the mood seems to lighten as if the sun had risen on a dark night. 

"Which part?" You flop back on the bed and sigh. "The part where my roommate is rich, the part where I get to meet my idols and be friends with them, or the part where there are ancient powers in that coin?" You laugh dryly.  _This is all insane, but I'm tired of trying to make it make sense._ Hobi watches you closely. 

"All of it, actually. I mean, this all sounds like an anime I've watched before," his chuckle breathes life into you. "No offense, but this is all unreal." He flops on the bed next to you and you lay on your side to face him. He doesn't turn to face you. Instead he focuses his eyes on the decorative ceiling. "Meeting you has been unreal." 

"I'm just a girl from the other side of the planet," you laugh. "I'm more real than reality benders and witches." Hobi laughs along. 

"Yeah, you're right," he lays on his side to face you. You both look at each other for a while. It's strange that right now you could reach out and touch one of the idols you have admired all this time. Your heart rate speeds up in the stillness. Suddenly Hobi disrupts the silence and floods out the sound of your heartbeat in your ears. 

"What I mean to say is that you're too good to be true." Your eyes can't look away from his. The emotion in them is trapping you. You didn't dare move as he leaned closer. Close enough for your lips to touch. You feel his breath fan across your cheeks. You close your eyes. You don't want to admit that you're anticipating a kiss, and you're a little disappointed when you feel him shift away. Your eyes flutter open as you also shift away, trying to hide your embarrassment.  _Literally half a day ago I told myself I wouldn't do this. Now here I am not keeping my word and being a ho._ You cover your face with your hands and groan. Hobi looks at you with concern. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm just tired of being so... unsure." You sigh.

"Meaning?" He quirks an eyebrow. You sit up and shake you head, instead directing your attention to something on the opposite side of the room so you don't have to look at him. You feel him sit up. You feel his gaze on you. "Tell me," he says. There's a tone in his voice that carries some authority which caught you a little off-guard. You shake your head again. 

"I can't." Hobi grabs your chin and turns you to face him. You still avoid eye contact.

"Why?" The depth of his voice sends chills up your spine.

"Hobi, you...." It feels weird to say it yourself. It sounds conceited. 

"Yeah, it's like you think." He doesn't look away when he confesses. "I love you," he lets go of your chin, suddenly seeming embarrassed by his actions. "But that's why I care so much if something is bothering you. If something is wrong, you should tell me." Your face stills. 

"I'm sorry Hobi... I don't know how I feel. There's so much going on and-" 

"Don't worry, I don't mean to add more pressure. Just pretend like I never said anything." He laughs. 

_How could I be deserving of the affection of all these wonderful human beings? Hoseok is such a sweet and strong man. They're all going back (y/n), don't get carried away._

"You don't have to smile all the time you know. I know that my answer isn't the best response to your feelings." You pick with your nails. 

"Your answer is the best answer," Hobi corrects. "A no is a no all the same." 

"No," you correct him. "I'm not saying 'no,' I'm saying 'I don't know.'" You appreciate Hobi's validation of your feelings even if it's not in his benefit.  _If only more guys in the world were gentlemanly like this._ "There's too much going on for me to think about this right now. We don't know how all of this is going to end. It would suck if I fell in love and had to be apart from the one I love." Hobi nods and smiles. 

"You really don't have to-" you're interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"My shift must be over." Hobi stands. He starts walking toward the door, before he turns around waving and grinning in a ridiculous fashion. He knew he didn't have to keep smiling. You made him feel like that was okay. He keeps smiling anyway, to be strong for you. 


	28. Timing

(e/c) = eye color

When Hoseok leaves, you hear a bit of murmuring outside the door. You can't hear what they're saying, but one voice sounds tired. You could tell because of the long pauses and breaths between phrases.  _Well, it is 5:30 in the morning._ _I wouldn't be awake either if I could help it._ The chatter continues for a moment and the room starts to feel more uneasy. You didn't want to admit it, but you were a little scared. You get up and start making your way to the door. You just want to see a familiar face. You are reaching for the door knob when the door swings open revealing Mark. You freeze.

"Uh, hi," you wave stiffly. He smiles in return before entering the room, but doesn't say anything. You don't know what to say either. You recall how you ignored him earlier when he confessed to you. Instead of going to the bed, you head over to the little couch in the room and take a seat. You nervously play with your fingernails and focus on your hands. Mark comes and sits next to you, a little closer than you'd like. You feel his eyes staring at you, testing to see if you would continue to ignore him. You do. How much time has passed? Ten minutes? An hour? The silence is dulling your senses and you feel like you're lost in it. 

"You heard me earlier," his quiet voice shatters the tension. You never thought him to be such a straight forward person. "You always hear me." Your eyes immediately shoot up to his with an apologetic look. Mark searches your eyes for a while, the intensity of your eyes makes him sigh. He starts to get up, but you grab his hand. 

"Wait." You say shortly. He turns back to you, but he doesn't sit back down. "Sit down please." You don't want to get to close with any of the members, but you admit that what you did to him wasn't right either and it wasn't who you were. He looks into your eyes and sighs again. He can see the emotion in them. He knows you aren't just playing around with him. The (e/c) eyes wouldn't lie to him. He sits back down. There is silence for a moment as you work up your courage to reject a man who you've idolized for some time now.

"It's true," you say quietly. "I did hear you." He looks at you and your heart pounds in the quiet.Even if he did start talking, you don't know if you'd hear him— all your blood is rushing to your ears. You wait for his response. You didn't think your answer would be enough, but the ball was in his court now. 

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." He blurts suddenly. You can tell from his expression that he seems to have been thinking of a better way to say it, but his words flew out before his brain could train them. You look at him studiously, there was something entertaining about him being so awkward. You giggle, a small smile gracing your lips. He ruffles his hair. 

"For bothering you with my feelings." You look at him wide eyed. "That's why you ignored me right? It was bad timing too," he rubs his neck nervously as he chuckles sullenly. You couldn't exactly say that what he said was totally untrue.  _What is with these guys? Are they blind?_ You shake your head. 

"Yeah, the timing was bad." You smile softly trying to lighten his mood. "But it's not just that..." 

"I know how you feel," he cuts in. 

"You can't." You laugh. "You can't know how I feel because I don't even know how I feel." You jokingly shove Mark a bit. He smiles and nods. 

"I think I know what you mean." There's a growing tension between the two of you now as you look into each other's eyes.  _What the heck? Where did this tension come from?_ Your hand still rests gently on his shoulder and Mark takes it in his hand tightly. Not enough to hurt, but a comforting kind of hold. He leans in and pushes his lips to yours. The kiss is gentle and warm. His lips are soft on yours, but it feels awkward because you don't reciprocate. He pulls away, but never makes eye contact with you. Still, he looks happy for a moment before dragging his cloud nine down to earth. 

"S-sorry!" He moves away from you suddenly. "I- I just..." he seems to be having a hard time gathering his thoughts as his voice gets quieter. You wait for him. It's hard to be mad at him. Even though you basically rejected him in so many words, he still went in for the kiss.  _Wait... kiss?!?!_ You jump up covering your mouth. 

"Hey! You can't just... kiss people! Did you think it would be okay because your lips are soft?!" You point accusingly at him. He smirks.

"My lips are soft?" He stands and you get into a defensive stance, putting your arms in front of you for protection. He thinks for a moment. "Was it better than kissing BamBam?" 

"Ummm...."  _How the hell am I supposed to answer this?_ "His was more.... intense?" You light up remembering the event.  _Why the heck am I telling him?_ He looks like he's thinking, but for now you keep your guard up. 

"Guess I'll have to try harder then," his smirk reappears as he moves closer to you. Your eyes widen. 

"Mark, don't you dare," you step back. "Don't even think about it!" He laughs. 

"I'm just kidding (y/n)." He doubles over laughing and you pout. You shove him over so he falls on the floor. 

"Ya! Is that any way to treat your oppa?" He asks between laughs. 

"Good thing you're not my oppa,  _Mark."_ You place emphasis on the lack of honorific, but he's American so it's not like he would mind too much. You sit back on the couch and he eventually takes his spot next to you. 

"The others like you too right?" You nearly choke on your saliva.  _He's really not doing too well with this timing business. He doesn't even lead up to anything he just gets right to it. Well, he is American._ You're embarrassed by his question, but you giggle. You nod and suddenly Mark is giving you his whole attention. He was before, but now the atmosphere has shifted. It feels like talking with a friend about crushes at a sleepover and he has that curious gleam in his eyes. 

"Yeah, some of the others like me as... more than a friend." 

"Who?" He asks smiling. You think there might be something under the smile causing you to squint at him, but you give up looking. 

"Well... I think I found out about Jimin first by accident... um... maybe BamBam? I mean, he kissed me so maybe? But maybe not, we haven't really talked about it," You shrug. "Who else... Jungkook told me earlier, so did Hobi. Jaebum might as well, I don't know." Mark nods along taking in every word. 

"Well I guess I was a little late then huh? Guess that means I'll just have to work hard to be the guy that makes you fall in love." You feel bad because you already are a little in love with all of them and it feels dishonest. 

"Maybe," you rub your neck. It feels weird to be discussing romances you're involved in. 

"Namjoon." He adds.

"Huh?" You look at him questioningly. 

"Namjoon likes you too." 

"No way!" You wave your arms signaling a no-go as you shake your head.

"Namjoon hates me..." you look away to avoid making eye contact with Mark and to avoid crying again. There's a knock at the door and you both look at it. 

"Does he?" Mark chuckles as he gets up to leave. Sure, he started late, but he wasn't going to lose. More importantly, he didn't like seeing you so upset about another man so he wants to clear the air. 

"I don't think he hates you, do you?" He asks as he opens the door revealing Namjoon. 


	29. Not a Chapter

Because I worry that you all will wonder where I have gone, I'm making this update. As much as possible I want to keep you all in the loop. I hate when I'm really into a fanfiction with a decent plot and then suddenly the author doesn't update for some time. It's so unsatisfying. To clarify: I am going to finish this story. I plan to update again on December 14th, so not too long a hiatus, I just need a bit of time to think a little more on each chapter individually. I'm not going anywhere!

 

Tl;dr: I'm updating on December 14th. 


	30. Falling

"I don't think he hates you. Do you?" Mark addresses the question to Namjoon who stands there with a look of shock on his face. From the position he's frozen in, it seems like he was just about to knock before Mark opened the door.  _How did he know Namjoon was out there?_  You want to ask, but you're more worried about dealing with Namjoon.  _He had the fourth shift?_ Mark smirks and gives Namjoon a pat on the shoulder before brushing past him and walking down the hallway. Unlike Jaebum who needed to be invited in, Namjoon entered with an air of coolness, seemingly unaffected by the tension you feel. You roll your eyes and decide to finally get back to bed.

You cross your arms and huff, purposefully making a show of your emotions. He hurt you and you want him to know. You stomp back over to your bed and throw yourself onto the mattress, sinking into its comfort. Namjoon doesn't sit on the bed, choosing to stand next to it instead.  _At least he has_ _some_ _understanding of where he stands with me right now._  You turn your back to face away from him as you curl into yourself. You felt a little hot from both your anger and the temperature in the room. You opted for less revealing pajamas after the previous night, styling a loose pair of shorts and a tank top instead of a racy nightgown. You huff and go to open a window. Namjoon stands with his hands in his pockets, watching you sadly. He doesn't know what to say. Just when you are readjusting yourself on the bed, Namjoon walks over to the window and closes it.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" You raise an eyebrow and your teeth unconsciously grit.

"Those... world changers, whatever they are," He tries to find the words. "I'm trying to protect you. They could come through the window." His eyes widen as he points at the window accusingly.

"Why the hell would they come through the window when they can appear anywhere they want at any given time? I've  _seen_  them teleport Namjoon. You have too. A window isn't going to stop them if they want to be here." You gesture widely with your arms showing all the space in which they could appear.

He rubs his temple with two fingers. As if  _you're_ the one getting on  _hi_ s nerves.

"Look, (y/n), I'm just trying to keep you safe," he says tiredly with his eyes closed.

"Wow, that means so much to me. Shouldn't you be worrying more about your group,  _leader_?" You roll over to glare at him. You add a sickeningly polite tone on the word 'leader' hoping to spite him for what he held over you before. "You want to keep me safe? But what if I am evil and tell a lie?" You roll your eyes and huff turning away from him once again. You hug a pillow and bury your face into it. _Maybe if I suffocate myself, I won't have to bear with this._

Namjoon sighs as he tries to think through his next words carefully. He knows this is dangerous territory he's navigating.

"(Y/n)," just the way he says your name sends chills up your spine. "I'm sorry. About everything. I'm sorry for hurting you so many times and holding a lie over your head. I can understand why you would keep all this stuff from us. It is kind of unbelievable." He stands awkwardly stiff, but he doesn't shift at all. He stands sturdy and still, like he's ready for whatever comes after. He thinks you're going to bite his head off, but instead he is met with silence. The quiet lasts longer than Namjoon expects and he starts wondering if he messed up the apology somehow. He wonders if you're still angry and if you'll ever forgive him. He is losing himself in his thoughts of self-loathing and depression when your voice breaks through.

"You lied too." You mutter quietly.

Namjoon is confused by your statement, and prompts you further. "I lied?"

"You said you trusted me. Do you remember that?" How could he not? He remembered every interaction with you. He remembered your strong-willed gazes and your airy giggles. He even remembered your many, many eye rolls. He nods, but it's not like you can see him. "You said you trust me, but you didn't—you don't." You correct yourself. Namjoon regrets telling you that lie... one he thought the could force himself to believe.

"You're right. I did lie."

"Do you think what I want to hear is 'you're right'"? You still face away from him and try to hold back the tears welling up. "Why did you do it Namjoon?"

"I...." Namjoon sighs deeply before sitting on the bed. You don't even feel the bed dip because of how far he is away from you. "I wanted to believe I did, I guess. It's hard for me to trust people these days." Your silence encourages him you continue. "It's hard because it feels like yesterday we were working our way up from nothing. We had nothing except ourselves to offer. We come from a small company, and we didn't have any exceptional talents. Everyone looked down on us. Now that we have fame and success it feels like the people who looked down on us before are now trying to use us." He rubs his eyes and sighs deeply.

"I just want to protect my boys. I'm being honest when I say this, (y/n), I really do want to trust you. That's why I said I did. Honestly, I'm feeling a turmoil of emotions, fear being one of the biggest. I want to believe in you, but a voice in my head keeps warning me against you. 'What if she wants to use you, what if she doesn't actually care,' these are thoughts in my mind."

You hum in acknowledgment. It's true that you could see where he is coming from.  _Protect his boys who he has_ _been_ _with for years_ _or_ _trust a mysterious girl he met two days ago. You could see why he had so much turmoil. But you didn't understand why it couldn't be both. Why can't he trust that you want to protect them?_   _You start to feel frustrated with yourself for your own selfishness. You can understand his point, but you still wish there was a fast pass to gain his trust._

"I'm not sure, maybe I just don't know you well enough yet to grant you that level of trust." He says, waiting for a response this time. You flip over to face him.

"Fair enough," you smile. Then let's have another interview. One on one. I'm asking questions too though." You knew that an interview wasn't going to make him automatically trust you, but it is a good first step. 

Namjoon laughs and shows his lovely dimples that make your heart beat quickly.

After spending some time discussing everything from favorite shows and superheroes to deepest fears, you both start winding down. You have one last question.

"Alright, last one," you say sleepily. "Earlier, you said that fear is one of the biggest emotions you're feeling. What are the others?" Namjoon looks a little shocked that your remembered his words from a while ago. He wonders if it is the same for you as it is for him and shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

"Excitement, wonder, anxiety, and..." Namjoon makes eye contact with you. "Love."

"Love?" You watch him with weary eyes. He nods as he inhales as if readying himself to explain. He looks away as if he is afraid to look into your eyes and instead watches his hands. 

"I know I'm not supposed to feel this way, I have to lead my group. I know the others feel the same way about you. I can see it in their eyes. I'm supposed to hold everyone together, but I think this is something we will never agree on." He pauses to think before continuing. "You're a distraction, but I love when you distract me."

You stare at him for a while before his eyes almost meet yours and make your gaze shift away suddenly.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

You nod, but refuse to look at him.

"I think I'm going to let myself love you."

And with those words, your entire body is set aflame. His confession just feels so... sincere. Not that the others didn't, but Namjoon makes you think that he is taking this entire ordeal seriously. He isn't playing around. Something about him voicing his thoughts and deliberation shows you that he may even see the bigger picture better than you do. It's no wonder he's the leader of BTS.

You're so lost in your thoughts that you almost miss the way his eyes are roaming on your upper thighs until you suddenly come back to reality. His gaze snaps away from you suddenly as he clears his throat. You giggle, but slightly move to cover yourself with the blanket.

"You should really be sleeping, it's already 8:30 in the morning." You gasp. The darkening curtains must have warped your sense of time.  _Have I really stayed up all night_ _talking_ _with these guys?_ You shake your head.

"I know, but I'm scared." Namjoon looks at you questioningly before you continue. "When I sleep, they're in my dreams. I don't want to see them." Namjoon nods in understanding. 

"I know, but it's not good to be awake like this." He sighs. "No one will regret you not doing anything, more than you. If I could go with you. I would, but you're strong on your own, too. You're the only one that can change this." You nod at him before shifting to lay on your back, worry still painted on your features.

He places a hand over your eyes, bringing a numbness to your senses.

"Now, sleep." He gently commands and you gently drift away and fall back into the darkness.


	31. Warm

When you open your eyes, you find yourself again in an unfamiliar place. 

"Where?" You look around and people are rushing past you, but no one seems to take exceptional notice of you in your pajamas. It's dimly lit where you are and it's loud. You can hear some music.  _Is that Miracle I'm hearing?_ You are lost in your thoughts until someone starts talking to you in Korean. You don't know what they're saying, but you hear 'ppali' several times and the man doesn't sound happy. A few other people are approaching you. You start to feel intimidated so you run. You hear some shouts, but you don't look back. 

Once you run far enough, you come upon a hallway with several doors and try a few of them before finding an unlocked one and entering. You look around cautiously, but the room is empty. Just then you hear feet and loud voices running past. You sigh in relief before moving further into the room. You notice you are still in pajamas, so you walk toward the changing rack to "borrow" some clothing. You are looking through the clothes when you see a scandalous dress that would barely cover anything. You scoff and move onto the next piece which is similar to the one before except with lots of straps. Your eyes go wide as you go through the rest of the clothing and find similar attire. You go back through and find that all the clothes have changed into sexy eveningwear. 

"No effing way am I wearing any of this!" You angrily murmur to your self. You knew the reality benders had something to do with it. You are about to turn away from the rack when your pajamas disappear, leaving you in your underwear. You attempt to cover yourself with your hands as your face heats. You groan in frustration. "Fine!" You yell at the ceiling as if they are in the air vents watching you. You snatch a dress from the rack and move behind the room divider that is meant for changing. 

"You better not be watching you jerks," you mumble as you force yourself into the long black dress. Once it was on you are surprised how well it fits.

"Perverts." You say while rolling your eyes. You walk over to the full-body mirror and examine yourself. It does look good on you, but you are still embarrassed. You purposefully grabbed a long dress because it seemed to be the least revealing. Upon wearing it, it's clear why it was on the rack with the other racy dresses. There are slits that go up to the hip on both sides of the dress. It reaches a little above your underwear, which shows shamelessly. The bodice is a halter, but there is a huge cut out in the center of the dress that cuts just below your breasts and shows most of your stomach. Your eyes are wide and you feel like you're going to vomit. You suddenly feels your underwear changing as you watch it morph into a lacy black high-waisted g-string. You choke on your own spit.

"Ya! You freaking perverts! Show yourselves! Put them back!" You yell around the room for the while, but you are met with no response. Too embarrassed to leave the room, you hide behind a vanity, curling up to try and hide your body. After a few minutes there, the door to the room opens and you can hear people walking inside. You cover your mouth trying to quiet your breathing. Your heart is beating out of your chest. You don't want to get in trouble, but more importantly, being seen in this dress will be the death of you. 

"Oh (y/n)~ where are you...?" One of the voices coos. It sounds like BamBam, but you know it's not really him. You don't want to reveal yourself, so you stay still where you are until you are suddenly pulled from your hiding place and tossed over a shoulder.

"Found her!" Fake Jimin says enthusiastically. You cry out and struggle to remove yourself from his grasp. 

He throws you on the couch where Fake Mark and Fake Taehyung are sitting. You flop down, but you still try to cover yourself. You feel a weight on top of you and you look to see Jimin straddling you. 

"Yah," he says seductively as he kisses your neck. You are shook. "I was trying to play nice, but how nice can I be if you look like that?" His fingers trail up your inner thigh when you shove him onto the floor. He laughs. "Wow, you're so much fun." He smiles at you, but that only makes you angrier. 

"I'm not going to be afraid of you all anymore." It was more like an affirmation to yourself than a promise to them. Fake Jin laughs. 

"Maybe you should be." Suddenly a giant spider is next to you causing you to scream out and hug Fake Mark who is sitting next to you. You whimper into his shirt and Fake Mark glares at Fake Jin who rolls his eyes and makes it disappear. 

"You've always been too soft," he scoffs. You are trying not to cry, but your trembling figure can be felt by Fake Mark who pats your head trying to soothe you as you lean into him. 

"Cute," Fake Taehyung coos as he strokes your head as well. After calming down, you put on a brave face and force yourself to face them and get your questions answered.

"I thought you are both..." You point at JB and Namjoon. 

"I am," they reply. 

"But how? I thought you couldn't be in two places at once?" 

"What made you think that?" Fake Taehyung asks, but he is still petting your head. 

"Because if you guys could be in two places at once, you would bother me 24/7." You explain gaining some snorts and chuckles from around the room.

"How keen of you to notice," Fake JB and Fake Namjoon approach you. Fake JB lifts your chin and studies your face. "While we are reality benders, we aren't God. We can't be everywhere at once. It takes an enormous amount of power to allow us to be in two bodies at once. The thing is, God can be wholly in one place and wholly in another at the same time. Right now, my consciousness is split equally between the two bodies." You try to follow, but you're getting more and more confused. He sighs. "It's nothing for a human to understand anyhow." You shake off your stupor and push forward with your next question.

"Who is Cece and what did you all do to her?" Your question is more like an accusation than curiosity. 

"Cece?" Fake Namjoon repeats.

" **Σελεν?** " Fake Hoseok asks with wide eyes. Everyone looks shocked. You don't know what he's talking about. "Celyn?" Fake Mark repeats staring at you intently.

"Celyn? That crazy..." Fake Youngjae trails off. 

"She wants you to return her mortality."  You say bluntly.  _No point of beating around the bush._ Upon recalling Cece's story, you pull away from Fake Mark and stand up. You are on guard against them now. 

"Why would you ever do that to somebody?" You ask. 

"We were helping," Fake Jin scowls. "Just not helping Celyn." You glare at him.

"And what the hell does that mean?" You clench your jaw. You are going to claw his eyes out, handsome face or not. 

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Fake Taehyung nudges Fake Mark and he rubs his arm awkwardly. 

"I was in love with her," Hoseok says. You are starting to get confused because each spirit was inside two bodies. 

"Before we continue, could you all just use one body? I'm getting confused." A few chuckles are heard before Got7 disappears. 

"I was in love with her," Hoseok says again. "But she was in love with that demigod. We all knew it wouldn't work out. He is such an asshole." He rolls his eyes and a few others nod. I don't know what Celyn told you, but she came to see us more than once begging for help. After a while, we became... acquainted. I dropped a lot of hints that I loved her and that she should give me a chance, but she only ever thought about  _him._ " You can see his face turn downcast. 

"So we cursed her so that they could be together forever!" Fake Yoongi says with a gummy smile. It was weird seeing him so energetic. 

"Of course, the demigod never returned her affections." Fake Hoseok continues. "After that, she tried to kill herself, but found out she was still alive. She couldn't die. She came to us angry, but I was angry too. I was heartbroken." A tear slips down his cheek. "I left her immortal because I thought she should suffer the same pain. I do regret my actions, but I still don't want her to die." You begin to wonder if his love for her is really in the past tense. You feel bad for him, but you still have something you need to say. You inhale deeply.

"Somehow, in the midst of you feeling sorry for yourself, you thought that it would be okay to  _curse_  her? That's so selfish. Since when are you entitled to her love? Don't get ahead of yourself. You're pathetic." You spit out. It burned you to say words like this to the only spirit that seemed to care for you. Tears run down his cheeks as he falls on his knees. No one says anything, surprisingly. You walk over to him and kneel with him, patting his back and hugging him. 

"But I also know that being in love can make you do some idiotic things, but you still have to take responsibility. Make it right." He looks up at you with hopeful eyes. 

"Is there still time?" He sobs. You accidentally let out a snort. 

"You're both currently immortal. I think there's more than enough." He suddenly hugs you, sobbing quietly. You hug him back.  _He's like a child. He doesn't know. How can these guys be thousands of years old and still be like this?_   

Everyone moves toward you, encircling you and Fake Hoseok in a group hug that feels incredibly...  
  
  
  
  
  


warm. 


	32. Bam Bam and Brunch

You awaken in the midst of a heat flash, feeling incredible warmth with a bit of sweat beading on your forehead. You pant heavily in a sort of panic as you suddenly awaken from your dream. You're tangled up in the sheets and find yourself... compromised to say the least. You shirt had lifted and is exposing a bit of your bra while your panties peek from the waistband of your shorts. Upon further inspection you realize that your panties are still the ones from the dream.  _Well would you look at that, a present._ You hum to yourself. You rub your eyes trying to get the sleep out of them, and look around the room seeing a figure sitting in the darkness. If this were a week ago, you would have screamed but you aren't the same anymore. You've seen a lot of weird stuff lately. 

"Good morning," the figure suddenly speaks as it goes to open the curtains and let the sunlight flood in.  _It's Namjoon. Oh, thank God._

"Good morning," you smile at him with closed eyes, blinded from the sudden light. Namjoon returns the smile as he thinks of how cute you are.

Upon further consideration about how you currently look, you quickly toss the blanket over your head and completely conceal yourself. 

"What are you doing?" Namjoon chuckles. 

"I'm..." you trail off in search of a word accurate for your sloppy and unruly appearance. "Compromised." It felt like a good enough word. "Why were you just watching me?" You ask from underneath the blanket. 

"Protection purposes." He shrugs. "And curiosity. I wanted to know if you physically leave this room while you dream. And also...." he trails off. He couldn't just say he likes to watch you sleep that's creepy. He didn't intend to. At first you were really cute, but then you rolled over and exposed bits of your underwear and it nearly drove him insane. He couldn't look away. "You look funny when you sleep." 

You're just about ready to die from embarrassment now.  _He saw me sleeping. Omigosh did I drool?_  You swipe at your lips to find a bit of slobber in the corner. You were hot when you woke up half naked so now you are especially hot under the blanket. You sort yourself out before revealing yourself again, but a little hair is out of place.

 Namjoon chuckles as he moves toward you and strokes your head, moving the hair elsewhere. "Jin is making breakfast, but I guess it's a little late since it's already 9:30." 

You laugh. "9:30 is early for me, especially after last night. Or morning. Whatever." You get out of bed and walk toward the door, but notice Namjoon is not following. You peek over your shoulder. "You coming?"

"No, I have something I need to take care of. I'll see you later though." He gives you his dimpled smile, so you don't think anything is wrong, but you also aren't a man.

"Alright then." 

On your way downstairs, you hear some of the boys screaming excitedly about something in the other room. You shake your head. You're curious, but you don't think you could handle that after first waking up. You continue on your way to the kitchen and see Jin cooking omelets. Well, for you anyway. He turns around and smiles at you, and really, the smile is filling on its own. He mutters a 'good morning' before turning back to the stove. He seems surprisingly less vocal today. You shrug and head to the dining room to eat today. As soon as you come out of the kitchen you hear Jimin screaming your name. 

"(Y/n)!" The excitement is apparent in his voice and if you were deaf, it would be apparent in the way he frantically waved you down and urged you to sit next to him. You smiled and nodded, situating yourself between him and Bam Bam while Jungkook sat on the other side of the table. No sign of Dusk. 

"Wait," Jungkook says after glancing at your plate. "HYUNG!" He yells. "WHY HAVE WE BEEN EATING THIS GRUEL WHEN YOU MAKE (Y/N) AN OMELET AND FRUITS??"

Jin shouts back in his angry mom voice. "PLEASE REMIND ME OF THE TIME WHEN I SAID YOU COULD TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME? HUH PUNK? I PRACTICALLY RAISED YOU AND NOW YOU'RE COMPLAINING! SO UNGRATEFUL!" 

Jungkook pouts. "It's not fair." 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jin snaps. Jungkook is silent. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" 

Jimin snickers at Jungkook's pathetic pouty face. He reaches across the table and pinches his cheek. "At least I still love you," he coos. 

Jungkook smacks his hand away. "Stop it, hyung." He continues to pout only making Jimin laugh more. "Anyway, how are you (y/n)? Any problems with those asshats?" 

"LANGUAGE!" You hear from the kitchen. 

"OKAY MOM! GEEZ!" Jungkook yells back. You can't help but laugh at their banter. Jimin, Jungkook, and Bam Bam smile. They are glad you aren't too upset by everything that happened last night. You finally decide to answer their questions about recent events honestly. 

"I did see them last night." The boys looks worried. "They really aren't that bad. They were at... a concert?" You pose as a question. You still aren't sure where exactly you were. 

"Ah! The MMAs!" Jimin points his spoon at you. "Wahhh~ they would even go that far." He shakes his head in disbelief. Jungkook and Jimin start to engage in a conversation that starts with the MMAs and branches into some video game they played some time. You eat your food quietly and savor how delicious it is. You couldn't help but notice how quiet Bam Bam is being. It's making you nervous, especially considering that you both never talked about the kiss.  _Is he hoping to not talk about it ever?_   You glance at him, but he is silently eating his oatmeal. 

"Hyung, if you think you're so good, try beating me!" Jungkook laughs.

"Yah, don't pout when I win." Jimin smirks. Before you know it, they both leave the table leaving you with Bam Bam. You take this as a good moment to ask him about his take on everything that's going on. You are about to ask when he suddenly speaks. 

"So I guess you really like to walk around in your pajamas huh?" He doesn't even look at you as he continues eating. 

"Well- well, I just woke up so..." You suddenly feel embarrassed for not putting on clothes. You never saw such a problem with pajamas. You could wear them all day. These aren't even revealing too much. "It's not super scandalous." You defend, pouting. 

"No, what's scandalous is how easy it would be to..." he trails off. His eyes drag up and down your body then he and smirks before returning his attention to his bowl. Your whole body is on fire and you can't deny that his flirting is getting you the eensiest teensiest hot and bothered. You clear your throat. 

"Anyway, Bam Bam," you say his name in an attempt to get him to take this conversation seriously.  "Abo- About last time..." You really are trying to keep cool, but just thinking of his kiss gets you flustered. 

"What last time?" He asks and your heart pounds loudly in your chest.  _Does he not remember?_  You panic for a moment and it must be apparent on your face. "You mean the kiss." He clarifies as if to spare you this panic. You feel relief that he didn't just kiss you and forget. 

"Yeah, that." You look at your half-eaten omelet. 

"What about it?" 

You work up your courage to be this brazen. "Do you... like me as more than a friend?" You prepare to be yelled at. 

Bam Bam laughs. "Why? Do you want me to? Do you want to be friends with benefits?" He grabs your chin and gently faces you toward him. "Or are you hoping I'll fall in love with you?" His tone is suddenly more steady, less lighthearted. He leans in precariously close as his other hand ghosts your thigh. 

"Nevermind, ju-just eat your breakfast," you gulp. 

"I'd rather have you for breakfast." He smirks at you before suddenly gripping your thigh making you gasp. He leans in again and you screw your eyes shut, preparing yourself for another rough kiss, but instead you feel something cold and sweet pushed into your mouth. You're lips enclose around it and you hold it there as you open your eyes again.  _A strawberry. (Y/n) why are you like this!_ You turn away from him as soon as you realize your mistake. Bam Bam laughs. 

"Your face looks like a strawberry," he snickers before taking his bowl into the kitchen and leaving you burning up at the table. 


	33. Burn

After BamBam leaves, you are able to recover and finish the delicious breakfast that Jin prepared for you. When you swallow the last bite, you immediately get up and go to the kitchen. A part of you hopes to see Jin here, but the room is empty, quiet, and impeccably clean. The sunlight streams through the windows and you find yourself smiling, the clean smell and sunlight somehow coming together to create a warm feeling in your chest. You approach the sink and placed your dishes in. You are about to leave when you think of how clean the kitchen is.  _I would feel bad leaving the dirty dishes here._ So you turn around and head back to the kitchen. You turn on the hot water and prepare your sponge to scrub the dishes. You hum a little tune as you wash, enjoying your mood. You're so into what you're doing that you don't notice when someone creeps up behind you until you're trapped with their arms on either side of you. 

You jump slightly, but you're sure that whoever is behind you is someone you know so you're not too scared. You  _are_ uncomfortable though. Their body is pushed flush against yours and you feel more claustrophobic than you ever have in your life. You freeze and try not to make any sudden movements for fear of touching whoever is behind you more than you already are. 

"You really look like my future wife," the voice says with a coolness. You can only respond with confusion. 

"Huh?"

"I'd like to see you standing in my kitchen every morning... or, you know, wherever you'd like to stand. It will be a great view either way." 

You maneuver to turn around and face the person speaking, sacrificing your bodies rubbing a little more than you'd like. You look at Jinyoung. He doesn't seem to mind. 

"What are you doing?" You ask and try to keep your cool by not acknowledging what he just said to you. 

"I'm just complimenting you." He leans in, but you pull your head away, effectively pressing your lower bodies together which made you grimace. He grunts a little as he looks down between you two. You feel something press against you and you screw your eyes shut. "See, told you I'm a man and I have desires." He growls.

"I'm not even wearing the nightgown!" You retort. He studies you for a moment—your messy hair, cute face, your bra that peeks from underneath your tank top, and how your shorts cut at a taunting length—not high enough to show your butt, but not long enough to cover the delicious-looking flesh of your thighs. He wants to taste you, but he has to hold himself back for your sake. 

"This is not much better," he sighs finally. "Are you insane? All these men around here and you really want to walk around looking like-"

"A snack?" You snicker at him and stick your tongue out. You really couldn't help yourself. 

"Yes. A snack for ravenous wolves that will tear you to shreds. And enjoy doing it." Your eyes widen as a chill runs down your spine as he pushes more into you, which you didn't think was possible. His aura is swallowing you up and almost makes you want to submit to him. 

"Don't worry, I won't allow anyone else have you." He leans down to whisper in your ear. "I'm going to make you fall in love with me so you can't go anywhere." He nibbles your ear. His low growl sends electricity through your chest and the synapses in your heart must be shocking like crazy because you swear your heart isn't beating anymore. It burns. You push him away and run out of the kitchen, but he doesn't give chase. He only smirks and walks in the opposite direction, returning to his room.

You keep running until you almost topple Yoongi, who happened to be coming around the corner. 

"Woah, woah, what's wrong?" He holds you at arms length as he scans your body for injury. "Why are you running?"

You look at him with fear in your eyes. He pulls you close and pets your head, effectively calming you down. You don't want to say anything and instead enjoy his hug. After a short while, he pulls you along down the halls to a room you've never seen before. It has several gigantic windows, but there don't seem to be much else. There are a few paintings decorating the grey walls. Your eyes continue to scan the room until you see and mass of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room.  _Ah, this must be where Yoongi naps._

"This is here I come to nap so those idiots don't disturb me."  _Bingo_. He pulls you over to the mass and shoves you toward it causing you to trip and fall in. He chuckles. "Wow, you're clumsy." 

"Um, you pushed me." You have a look of disbelief on your face. 

"Woah, you're as bad as Namjoon." 

"You  _pushed_ me." 

"Whoops." He shrugs and gives you those cute puffy cheeks. You squint at him, but you have to laugh. It is pretty funny. He laughs too. 

He steps into the nest and sits near you. "So what's bothering you?" 

After being asked again, you can't help but spill the beans to him. After all, he was the first guy that you told about the dreams and he believed you and didn't tell anyone. You relay how confused you are about what to do. It was complicated, but then got more so. He nods in understanding but looks a little sad. 

"Truly, I don't want you all to leave. I want all of you to get back safely, but at the same time I don't want you to go." You explain while looking at your hands with a guilty look masking your pretty features. "I don't even understand why they like someone like me."

"What do you mean someone like you?" Yoongi questions a little too loudly. You stare at him in shock and he looks angry. "Unless by 'someone like me' you mean someone who is sweet, cute, funny, friendly, and kind, I don't ever want to hear something like that ever leave your lips!" You're so embarrassed, so you turn your eyes again to your hands. You don't even notice that Yoongi's face is so red not just because he's angry, but he's so embarrassed. It's silent for a while and you decide to leave it that way until he cools off a bit. 

"Thank you, Yoongi. That's really sweet of you to say," You coo as you touch his hand. He jerks his hand away as if you burned him. "Oh, sorry," You begin sadly as you start to withdraw your hand. "I didn't realize—"

"Fuck, I like you okay?" Your eyes widen and so do his. "Shit. Fuck! I didn't think I really had to say it! Hell, I didn't think I was going to! Yah, fuck this shit." You watch in astonishment as he seems to be working through his own emotions. You know he isn't talking to you, but it is pretty funny to watch. You giggle causing his attention to turn to you. By now, you had already gotten your response down. 

"I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings." You try to be strong, but you are getting tired of letting people down. You look down as tears begin to slip down your cheeks. Yoongi place a palm to your cheek and wipes a tear away with his thumb. He scoots closer and pulls you so that you are leaning on him. He holds you and pats your back to comfort you.  _This is an odd situation, but his hug is comforting._ You cry your eyes out until you eventually fall asleep. Yoongi continues patting your back until he falls asleep with you in his arms. 

By far, the best thing he has ever felt. 


	34. Not a Chapter

Hello everyone! It's me again! 

We are nearing the end of  _Lucky You_  with a total of eight more chapters I believe. Are you all excited? I know I am. This is my first fanfiction and the story developed in a way that even I didn't expect. It has almost been a year since I began writing the story! I began writing on January 8th last year! I want to thank you all for reading and enjoying my story. 

I was wondering if anyone would want to do a Q&A to celebrate? You can ask anything about me, the writing process, or the story. I will answer at my discretion, of course (so that no one spoils anything or discovers my true identity). Leave your questions in the comments if you're interested! 

I do plan to update _Lucky You_ twice this week, but you all know I update randomly. Be prepared! 

Also, maybe a little treat this week? ;)

 


	35. Q & A

Q: Natsuhinata - What are your favorite BTS and Got7 songs?

A: Doing all of my favorites is a lot as you can likely imagine, but here are five songs from each group that I must listen to if they start playing. Do you have songs like that (where if the song starts you can't stop it even if it's only three seconds in)? 

BTS: "Cypher pt. 4," "Coffee," "Blood, Sweat & Tears," "dimple," and "Like" 

Got7: "Let Me," "Teenager," "Lullaby," " Look," and "Gimme" 

 

 

Q: PBSandwiches - How did you get the 'Reality Bender' idea? 

A: While I was writing the story it progressed in a way even I didn't imagine. When I began writing, I had no clue how the story would end, but I felt like I needed to give a logical reason for the random appearance of BTS and Got7 so I needed to create a force powerful enough that could make things like that happen. When I wrote the chapter about the coin at the hotel, I wrote it thinking "genie in the lamp" because sentient beings are way more intriguing than non-sentient ones. Consider it an 'ex machina' to help me tie up loose ends. 

 

 

Q: PBSandwiches - What era did you get into each of the groups?

A: This one is hard because I started liking kpop late into the game. I was aware it existed, but I wasn't a super fan or anything. (Like, "Gee" was the only song I knew by heart lol) I've been into kdrama for a few years. All of a sudden I was on YouTube watching kpop and I was watching the music video for EXO's "Call Me Baby" and I was instantly obsessed. As I delved deeper, the dance practice for "baepsae" came up and I knew I had to find out more. That was August of 2017. I watched all of their music videos and listened to their albums from older to newer and along the way I saw the crazy boyfriend practice for "Just Right" and the video for "Girl Magnetic." I knew then what it meant to be a stan and I learned everything I could about them right before the BTS "DNA" and Got7 "You Are" comeback. So I guess those are the eras I spawn from haha. 

 

 

Q: PBSandwiches -  What made you sit down and write this?

 

A: After I started getting into kpop, I read a loooootttt of fanfictions. A lot. Every night. Sometimes all day. Unhealthy, I know, but it is so fascinating to me.  I got into kpop in August and I started writing this story in January. I was sitting in class thinking about a fanfiction I had read and I was wondering if I could ever do it. I was scared to disappoint or do injustice to the people we look up to, but there was a story in my head I really wanted to write. Before I knew it, I was writing the first chapter during class! Sometimes you just have to go for it :)   

 

 

Q: Aimee_Write - What is your gender? I would 

A: I am a female biologically and gender wise. (And you can call me Sora.) 

 

 

Q: Aimee_Write - Is our character going to end up with anyone? 

A: ;) 

 

 

Q: oncomingstormoforeos - Please tell me Jinyoung is going to get a slap. 

A: Oh, he'll get what's coming to him. 

 

Just a couple of fun facts I guess: 

\- When I first saw BTS, I thought Yoongi was the energetic one while Jungkook and Taehyung were the serious ones (based on the "Dope" music video lol

\- When I saw Got7 dance for the first time (Just Right Crazy Bf ver.), I thought Mark and BamBam were sooo cute. I also thought Yugyeom was JB haha 

 

 

Thank you all for your questions and support! 

 

 


	36. FIRST OF ALL (Not a Chapter)

HOW DARE BIG HIT DO THIS TO ME. I'm so sorry I'm late writing the chapters. I've been a little caught up with school and work. But back to my rant. I DIDN'T KNOW WHO ELSE TO TALK TO. BIG HIT MADE A FRIGGIN BTS WEBTOON. It's based on the music video universe. Please go read, I'm in tears. I feel like I just got a late Christmas gift. Like what?


	37. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the incorrect posting. I don't know how I made that mistake. The full chapter should be visible now, if not, please let me know!

You start to feel warm as your eyes flutter open. You look around briefly and find yourself nuzzled in Yoongi's chest who is sleeping peacefully. Once you are able to open your eyes all the way, you heck your phone to see it's about four o'clock.  _Wow, I really slept that long?_  You pull gently away from Yoongi, yawning slightly and reaching your arms toward the ceiling to stretch. 

You look over once again at Yoongi and how soft he looks, his cheeks looking absolute squishable with his lips pouting. You feel a strike to your fangirl heart.  _Ahhh!! He really is too cute._ You smack you cheeks a few times to get your mind back from outerspace. You slowly maneuver your legs beneath you and prepare to stand, but before you stand, a hand clamps onto your wrist. You look down surprised. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Yoongi's husky voice rings out. 

"I thought you were asleep." You respond. 

"How would I not notice if you left?" He retorts. It fascinates you because that seems completely different from the image you got of him in videos. He seemed to be the type to sleep through anything. You didn't know that it was you specifically that allowed him the rest he so desired all this time. 

"Where are you going?" He asks again, still not releasing your wrist. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." 

"I'm coming with you," he says, moving to stand. 

"No! Why would you come with me?" You say surprised. "Just lay down, I'll be back soon." You plead. He wants to stay with you.  He promised himself before that he would never let you go. You squat and put your hand on his shoulder. "I'll really be right back. I won't be long." You try to tell him. You have no idea why he's so concerned about you going alone.

When he still tries to stand, you push his shoulder sending him to lay back down in the nest of blankets and pillows. He looks up at you in shock.

"You're so clumsy," you wink at him before turning and hurrying out of the room. 

"You pushed me!" You hear him yell after you causing you to endure a fit of laughter and now really need to pee. You hurry to a bathroom, the closest one near the kitchen. 

Once you relieve yourself, you exit the bathroom and notice things that you didn't notice in your hurry. It's quiet, the sun shining dully onto the hardwood floors. There isn't a person in sight and you wonder what all the guys could be up to. You're about to head back to Yoongi until you hear a beautiful singing voice. The voice wrings quiet and pure in the silence, the emotion hangs in the air and draws you in. Before you know it, you're out in the garden where you see Youngjae standing by the fountain singing. He looks gorgeous as the golden sun shines through his brown locks and gives him an ethereal halo. 

You recognize that he's singing "Nobody Knows," which pulls at your heartstrings. You listen from a distance for a while until you hear him finish the song. His hand traces gently over the water in the fountain. You walk up to him, just to see if he's feeling okay. Before you reach him, he looks up at you, causing you to freeze mid-step.  _Did he hear me coming?_

"Hey (y/n)," he says simply. 

"Uh, hey," you say back. "I heard you singing. You sound beautiful as always." You say avoiding eye contact with him.

"Thank you," he says.  _Something seems to be on his mind,_ you think. 

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"Nothing... I've been working on a new song. Want to hear it?" He smiles brightly. 

"Sure!" You giggle, which to him was far better than any song he's heard. He begins with a hum before singing lyrics. 

 _"What should I say"_ He begins, the tone ringing clearly in your ears.

 _"After thinking about it countless times_  
I want you  
I want you so much  
I kept thinking it over and over again, but

He hums the next few lines, filling the spaces for words with 'la's and 'da's probably still considering lyrics for that section. It still sounds beautiful. You allow your eyes to close as you listen. He continues. 

_"I'm doing well_

_So I hope for you to be well too_

_I end up saying these weird things..."_  He trails off and you are encompassed by the silence that follows his voice. The stillness of it in itself is moving. You didn't realize you were swaying until his voice interrupts your moment of silence.

"That song is for you," he says shyly. You don't know what to say, it's so beautiful. You take a deep breath and hold yourself together by the threads. 

"Youngjae... I can't return your feelings, I'm sorry." You see the tears start to form in his eyes and whatever strength you had that tried to hold your mental state together disappeared immediately. He pulls you into a warm hug and you feel the tears start to stream down your cheeks. You're tired of crying. You don't want to cry anymore, but it's hard. 

"Can't you reconsider? I know I could make you happy..." He pleads gently. You pull away from his hug, looking him right in the eyes. This is the least you could do after he wrote and entire song for you. You shake your head. 

"I can't." Your fists ball up as if to strengthen your resolve.

"What is going on here?" A voice asks. Your head whips around to see Yoongi who looks between you and Youngjae with wide eyes, clearly upset after seeing your crying face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So, an update as promised. As an apology for being late, I'm releasing the first two chapters of the other story I've been working on, titled Aura,  which is a Got7 x Reader. Sorry ARMY! There's so much BTS fanfiction, so I thought I ought to show Got7 some love first. I'll write a BTS fanfiction later. There are also other groups I would like to try my hand with... 
> 
> ANYWAY. Check out my new story! I won't be releasing any new chapters until Lucky You is finished, I just wanted to give y'all a taste of what's ahead. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> The song featured in this chapter is "Call Button" by ARS (Choi Youngjae). 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 


	38. Wounds

"What is going on here?" Yoongi asks. You can tell from his voice that he's angry.

At first you look at him with wide eyes before your face hardens a bit.  _Geez, I can't even have thirty minutes?_   You pout slightly, which Yoongi notices and pulls at his heartstrings. He sighs deeply. 

"I was looking for you (y/n)," he says. 

"I was only gone for  _maybe_  fifteen minutes, if that." 

"You said you'd be right back," he retorts quickly. 

"No, I said I'd be back soon," You roll your eyes and laugh. Yoongi approaches you, and he looks both scary and cute. He grabs your wrist suddenly, pulling you to his side. 

"Come on, let's go," he says glaring at Youngjae who until this point had remained silent because he was working so hard to not punch Yoongi in the face. 

"No." He says grabbing your other wrist. Yoongi's eyes look at Youngjae before looking at his hand on your wrist then back up to him with anger. It was almost radiating off of him. You had tried to release yourself from their grasps, but they only held your wrists tighter.  _I hope it doesn't bruise_ , you think. 

"Let go." Yoongi growls. 

"Fuck no," Youngjae says, which utterly surprises you. You look at him with wide eyes. You always thought him to be a soft boy, cute, fluffy, smiley... like Hoseok. But no, Youngjae was much more aggressive than you thought originally. Hearing him curse while glaring at Yoongi made you nervous. Maybe it's because you've never seen him like this before, but you find yourself feeling afraid. The Younjae before you now looked like he could pull a switchblade out of his pocket and cut someone. You really hoped you were wrong. 

There is a stalemate that seems to last for a long time, the tense atmosphere making it hard to know how much time had passed. Yoongi scowls and yanks you hard out of Youngjae's grip, pulling you behind him protectively, not turning his back on Youngjae and still keeping his eyes locked with his. This causes Youngjae to growl lowly. Youngjae reaches out to grab you, but Yoongi swings at him. 

Yoongi misses, it turns out Youngjae was not trying to grab you, but faking out so that he could catch Yoongi off guard and punches him in the jaw as soon as Yoongi is off-balance. Yoongi falters, before bearing his teeth at Youngjae, lunging at him. 

 _OhmygoshwhatdoIdo? Why are they fighting right now? Ohmygosh.Ohmygosh._ You start yelling at them to stop, but they continue to punch at each other, ignoring you. When you see a flash of red on someone's body, you can't stop your own feet as you throw yourself between them. You don't know what you thought your body would do, but you were easily pushed out of the way, scraping your knee as you fall into the fountain.  

All that is heard is a yelp and a loud splash and then silence, no more fighting. You are in shock for a moment, your eyes still screwed shut. Underwater you can barely hear anything, just the sound of the water flowing in the fountain. Darkness surrounds you and for the few seconds that you find yourself underwater, it feels good to feel like nothing.  _Nobody is in love with me,_ you think.  _There are no hearts I must be gentle with. No magical beings. I'm just same old (y/n)._ You lose yourself for a while until someone grabs your arm, pulling you out of the water. 

The sound of the world hits you once again as the water rushes off you and falls back into the fountain. You gasp for air, more panicked than you thought you would be. It was so calm under the water, but when you come back up, you open your eyes again to see the bright sun which blinds you. You blink your eyes hard a few times, focusing them on the person you pulled you from the fountain. Tall, a gorgeous face, broad shoulders— Jin.

"Are you alright?" He asks in a flurry. It takes time for you to even process what he asks you, your mind still somewhere far away. He scans your body, looking for any sign of injury. His eyes settle on your knee, causing your eyes to follow. You see blood running down your leg into the fountain that you are standing in next to Jin. 

Your awareness begins to resume as you look at your blood flowing into the fountain. Your eyes widen one you realize what happened.  _They pushed me in the freaking fountain?!_ You are about to yell at them, but Jin starts yelling first.

"Yah!" He yells loudly. "You two idiots! Look what you've done! You've gotten her scratched up because of your immaturity! If you two want to fight, do it somewhere else and don't get (y/n) involved!" He rants and yells angrily. Yoongi growls. 

"Don't act like this doesn't involve you! You're in love with her too!" He shouts at Jin. Youngjae looks at him in surprise. He would never talk to his hyungs like that. Part of him was in shock and the other part was in reverence. 

Jin's face hardens as he lifts you up out of the fountain, princess carrying you as he slowly steps out. He starts to turn away, heading back inside, when Yoongi shouts. Jin simply glares at him, and Yoongi quiets down, reminding you of a beaten dog. Jin sighs and walks away carrying you inside. 

In the kitchen, he sits you down on the counter. You want to say something to him, but you feel that you should wait for him to speak first. He quickly fetches the first aid kit. While doing so, you swing your legs, feeling the sting on your knee. You don't mind it too much though, the amount of blood seems rather dramatic for the amount of pain you feel.  When Jin comes in front of you, you're shocked by how quickly he cleans your wound, stopping the bleeding and revealing the wound to be a semi-deep scrape. He looks at it and shakes his head with disappointment. 

"Those idiots," he says as he pulls out the disinfectant. It stings when he sprays it on, causing me to wince but he purses his lips blowing on the wound to cool it. He then grabs some gauze and bandages around your leg, touching our skin gently, but firmly as he wraps the bandage.

"Um, Jin," you speak up finally, thinking to ask him about what Yoongi said a few moments ago. When he looks up at you, it seems as if he knows what you're going to ask, but he doesn't want you to. You bite your lip. "Thanks for cleaning my wound," you say deciding not to ask.  _Why should I go out of my way to force it  out of him when I'm not going to accept his feelings anyway? He probably knows it too._

"Of course, (y/n). It's the least I could do." He smiles at you and you can't help but swoon as you look down at him. His ruffled, unkempt hair, the way his sweatshirt pushed up to his elbows, the way his lips part as he looks at you. You look into his eyes for a moment, before looking away, your face on fire. 

When he finishes cleaning your wound, he pushes you out of the kitchen, saying he needed some time alone. You want to respect his decision so you nod and look around for something to do, eventually deciding to lay on the couch and play on your phone. You text Dusk asking her when she'll be back. You wait for about half an hour.  _No reply. Typical Dusk._ You smile slightly. You are surprised when you turn over to see Yugyeom standing there staring at you. 

"Ah!" You yelp. 

 


End file.
